Guilty
by bekah-lauren'.D
Summary: Morganville survived the draug but things are changing. The streets are no longer safe and Claire had to decide what's best for her and her friends. When Myrnin starts acting crazy, and a human resistance group targets Michael-how long is it before someone gets hurt? New and improved summary :D with a little bit of ClairexMyrnin thrown in as well
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Black Dawn, just before Claire's eighteenth birthday. Please don't read if you haven't read BD yet. (BTW, read Black Dawn, by Rachel Caine, for it is awesome)**

Claire walked through the ruined streets of Morganville, feeling the bright burning sun beating down against her back. In the past week, her life had changed so dramatically from the struggle for survival it had been during the battle with the draug. Even the day after Magnus had been defeated; people had emerged from their homes, and started rebuilding. Vampires had returned and, though the University hadn't reopened yet, plans were underway for refurbishing the grounds and buildings that had been flooded.

Things were going back to normal, and yet, Claire thought, nothing would ever be the same. The vampires now had no rivals in the world, no enemies, no-one with the strength to wipe them out. _Nothing to keep them under control_, Claire thought. Because even within the short space of time since Magnus's death, things were changing around Morganville.

Claire picked up her pace and started walking towards Common Grounds, virtually the only place that was up and running so soon after the draug, to get coffee before heading to the lab. It was a pleasant walk, even with the sun so bright in the sky, and quiet- not many people were brave enough to venture far from their houses yet.

Fear didn't keep everyone indoors, though. Morganvillers relished in the sun, as it dried up the horrors of the week before, spending as much time outside, fixing fences and gardens and cleaning the streets. Claire walked past families cleaning and fixing their homes, burying the fear of the draug under a layer of fresh paint. But some of the houses were empty, tired and broken looking. It broke her heart, a little, to think of all the families that weren't coming back, all the houses that would be empty forever.

Claire pushed open the door to Common Grounds and was greeted by the scent of fresh coffee. Common Grounds was the first shop to reopen, and business, though slow to begin with, was picking up. Claire looked around for an empty table amidst the small hoard of caffeine addicts, and eventually spotted one in the far corner of the room, where the vampires normally sat. No vampires out today, except Oliver, pulling shots behind the counter.

"Claire, how nice to see you. What can I get you?" Oliver said, playing the relaxed aging hippie for all it was worth. Claire couldn't be bothered to strike up a pleasant conversation, and to be honest, she was already late for Myrnin. Not that he'd notice, she thought. He had his hands full with Frank, who was not doing well with the whole brain-in-a-jar thing.  
"Mocha, please. And a black coffee" She said, and held out her money. Well, at least she would be polite. Oliver took her money, counted out change and gave it to her. "And how is Eve? I trust married life is treating her well?" Oliver said as he began making her drinks.

"She's fine." Claire replied shortly, wondering at his sudden interest in their lives. It wasn't like he cared.

Claire took the warm take-away cups and left without saying goodbye, ignoring Oliver's raised eyebrows. She didn't really care what he thought. He wasn't the scariest thing anymore, especially with his tie-died apron and greying hair pulled back into a ponytail. Oliver didn't care until it suited him, and Claire couldn't be bothered to pretend anymore. She left without another word, squinting when the sunlight hit her with full force as she stepped away from the air conditioning of Common Grounds and towards Myrnin's lab.

It was a short walk, but Claire was grateful for the shade of the alleyway as she approached the lab. Unlike most places in Morganville, the alley didn't seem to have changed at all, as it narrowed towards the slumping wooden shack at the end. It was the first time Claire had been back to the lab since the draug; the first time she'd spoken to Myrnin since he'd used her as bait to lure Magnus to Glass House. She'd hated him a bit then, for using her, for not telling her the truth, for _tying her to a chair_ like some sacrificial lamb. But she knew why he'd done it, and understanding was far too close to forgiving. She hadn't forgiven him for Shane, though. And she doubted she ever would.

Claire heard glass shatter below, sighed, and went down the steps for her daily dose of crazy.

"Claire!" Myrnin looked up from a mess of glass shards with a hopeful, pleased expression, as if her being there meant that she'd forgiven him. Again. Claire didn't say anything, just placed the coffee cups on top of a precarious looking pile of books and went to fetch a dustpan and brush. She knew him better than to just pick the glass up with her bare hands; she'd much rather melt a dustpan than her fingers.

Myrnin, it seemed, had no such qualms. Or maybe that was the benefit of knowing what had been in the beaker to begin with. He simply scooped the glass into a bin, slowly and deliberately, never breaking eye contact with her, as if she would break if he startled her.

He didn't say anything. Neither did she.

"Claire…it worked, did it not?" he said softly. "For all your loathing of the method, it did work." He was right, of course. Damn him. Claire wanted to hate him. Hell, she _should_ hate him, after everything he'd done to her. But she couldn't keep it up, because it was just a front for the guilt she felt after leaving Shane behind. It wasn't Myrnin's fault. He'd gotten them all out alive, even when that should have been impossible. She shouldn't have left him. It was her job to look after him, and she hadn't. She'd abandoned him to the draug, just because he'd told her too.

Claire didn't notice the tears that welled in her eyes. She didn't usually cry; that was Eve's job. But the emotional trauma of the past few days were catching up with her, and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"God, I shouldn't have left him." She gasped, turning away from Myrnin to hide her tears. She felt his hand awkwardly squeeze her shoulder, an attempt to comfort her.

"You got him back. That's all that matters." He didn't _understand_. Even Shane didn't understand- she shouldn't have _left. _

Myrnin turned her around to face him, and stared straight into her eyes, holding her an arm's length away. "You got him back" he repeated "and you didn't get yourself or anyone else killed in the process. That is quite a feat, considering the circumstances. Claire, listen to me. It was _not_ your fault. Don't make me see you suffer so, it pains me." Myrnin smiled and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Come, little one. We have much to do if we are to avoid another catastrophe. They are become far too much of a habit these days." And he let go of her and walked off to the other end of the lab, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts again.

She had missed him, she realised, in the time she'd been ignoring him. She'd missed the way he made her see the world; the way he challenged her. And she'd missed him, with his brilliant smiles and silly fanged bunny slippers.

And so Claire forgave him, because in the end, she always would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you to my reviewers- **_melzie666, loulouflowerpower _**and **_PhantasmagoricalPandemonium_**! This is my first fanfic, so apologies if it is truly awful. Please keep reviewing; constructive criticism is very welcome, as well any ideas regarding the story-I'm kind of making it up as I go along.  
By the way, this is not necessarily a ClairexMyrnin (though I am a fan) I haven't decided specific pairings yet.**

The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was so much to do in the lab, that it was 9.30pm before Claire even noticed the hour. Myrnin was repairing the broken binding and torn pages of some of his older, less easily replaced books while she ordered the ones that had survived on the shelves. It didn't sound like much, but Myrnin had a _lot_ of books. They weren't even half way through yet, and it was getting late.

It wasn't safe too walk home at night, even for her. Some vampires were still 'celebrating' the defeat of the draug, and weren't going to check her name before eating her, or even care that she'd probably saved their lives.

Claire cleared her throat, interrupting Myrnin's story about how he'd stolen the particular book that he was fixing from a vampire named Klaus, and how they'd never really gotten on since.

"It's getting late Myrnin." Claire said when he ignored her. He glanced up from the book and for a second his face was sad, full of longing, but it was gone before it fully registered. Claire didn't want to even _begin_ to decipher that. She had been concentrating too hard on her own thoughts, and it was like being suddenly woken up. Her brain felt tired and foggy and she just wanted to be home, and asleep.

"Yes, very well." he said, quickly turning back to his work. "12am tomorrow Claire, and please don't be late- we are far from finished." And with that he pottered off into the back of the lab to do whatever it was he did back there. It was obviously a dismissal, but Claire wondered what she had done to make him so abrupt with her. Oh well, she couldn't think about that now, she just needed to get home before nightfall, and sleep.

Claire grabbed her book bag, and hoisted it over her shoulder, groaning slightly at the weight of it. With all the changes in Morganville, Shane had insisted that she be armed at all times, not just against the vampires, but the draug also; even though Claire knew that they weren't ever coming back.

The walk home was uneventful, and Glass House came into view just as the sun began its graceful dip towards the horizon. She wasn't the only one hurrying home, all along the street doors were being locked, and people were taking refuge against the night.

As she walked up the path to the front door, Claire got the prickling sense of being watched. She froze and looked around, not a great survival tactic. Her heart lurched slightly as a shadow flitted across the street, and Claire sprinted the last few steps to the front door, and was inside and safe within seconds. Before she locked the door though, her eyes briefly scanned the street for signs of life. Nothing. Maybe she'd imagined it.

"Hey, fresh air's great and all, but at night? Not so much. What are you doing?" Claire closed the door on the night and turned to bury her face in Shane's chest. "Hey, beautiful." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her warm and safe. "How's the creepy vampire boss?" Claire sighed and relaxed into his embrace. She felt so _secure_ with Shane. Invincible. Like nothing could hurt her.

"Weird. You know, I think he's crazy." she said, and felt the rumble of Shane's chuckle. This just wasn't good for her, having such a wonderful, hot boyfriend, no _fiancé_-she tingled all over just at the thought of that. Claire closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in smell that was all Shane. She could get used to this.

"Yo, Collins! Stop distracting Claire! And get your assess in here- or I'll eat all the popcorn!" Eve yelled from the living room. Claire's heart sank a little. She'd wanted to just crawl into her bed and stay there for a while, but Eve had obviously made plans for everyone.

"It's just a movie." Shane said as she stiffened in his arms, "And it's Titanic; you know how it ends, so you can go to sleep." Shane smiled sweetly at her, something that was beautiful and so very rare "I'll carry you" he said.  
Claire smiled back, emotion welling up in her chest. She wasn't usually this soppy- but it had been a long day and she was still adjusting to everything that had changed in Morganville. "Mmmm…sounds good." she said, and relaxed again. She had absolutely no intention of being awake for the opening credits, let alone the whole film. But that didn't matter, she was with Shane and nothing could go wrong.

They all piled onto the same sofa together, squished but comfortable in each other's company. Claire curled up with Shane at one end, Michael and Eve at the other, and the bowl of popcorn balanced awkwardly in the middle, next to a box of tissues Shane had brought down, saying he didn't want Eve to cry all over him. Claire fell asleep with her head on Shane's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, feeling warm and safe, and loved.

Claire stirred as she felt herself being cradled in someone's arms. "Sshh, Claire. I've got you" she heard Shane murmur. She was gone again before they reached her room.

Claire woke slowly, the glow of the morning filling her room, and illuminating everything with soft, warm tones. She sighed contentedly and buried her face into her pillow, feeling Shane stir beside her at her movement. "Good morning, beautiful." He said softly. "I'm asleep." Claire replied, not wanting to have to get up. She was happy where she was.

"Scratch that, good day, because I don't think that noon counts as morning." Claire squeaked and shot out of the bed. "Crap, I'm late!" She hadn't set an alarm last night-she'd been too tired, and had just forgot.

Claire grabbed a hoody and yanked it over her head, disguising the fact that she hadn't changed her clothes. She felt a bit grubby, but would Myrnin even notice? Let alone care?

She was hopping around looking for her shoes when she noticed Shane. He was lying sprawled across her with an amused expression, and he looked _smug_.

Claire narrowed her eyes at Shane and fixed him with her best Monica-Morrell-worthy glare. "Where are. My. Shoes." She said slowly, hoping to sound scary. Shane snorted at her feeble attempts and then smiled a slow, lazy grin. "You tell me. You know, for a smart girl, you sure as hell miss the pretty obvious."

Shane was going to make her very, very late at this rate. _Think, Claire, think_. Shane's eyes darted ever so slightly upwards, above her head, giving him away. Claire grinned and looked up, and sure enough, tied to her light shade, were her battered sneakers. Claire reached up for them, and her smile faltered. She stood on her tiptoes, and then jumped as high as she could. Shane's laughter bounced off the walls as he lay in hysterics on her bed. Ooh, he was _impossible_.

Claire glanced at her cute little black digital clock on her bedside table. It had been a random gift from Eve, and had been decorated with three sparkly gems in the shape of skulls, which had probably not been part of the original design features. 11.57am. Crap.

"Shane, I will-" Claire cut off as her phone beeped to inform her of the incoming text. Myrnin. She wasn't even late yet! Her phone beeped again, and Claire saw it was the same message, again. With a sinking feeling, Claire opened the next incoming text-the exact same message came every 10 seconds, and her phone would not shut _up_.

Claire was dragging a chair across the room when her phone added creepy organ music to the laughter and beeps. Fighting back giggles on the bed, Shane was _not helping._ Claire grabbed her shoes and pulled them on, blew a kiss to Shane and ran down the stairs clutching her shrieking phone and fighting the urge to laugh the whole way. She felt like a schoolgirl rebelling against the teacher, something Claire had never really done before. But damn, if this wasn't _fun_.

**Hope this is easier to read than the last one. Please review if you liked it, and even if you didn't. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Particular thanks to **_Meandmysarcasm_** for your lovely shout-out (****Delectable****, by **_Meandmysarcasm_**, is **_**brilliant**_**, for all ClairexMyrnin fans, you should definitely read it!)**

**Remember, reviewing is a very nice thing to do, and will ultimately speed up the updating for **_**any**_** author.**

When Claire finally arrived at the lab, Myrnin was predictably not in a good mood.  
"Claire did I, or did I not instruct you too be on time yesterday? And yet you are-"he consulted an ornate brass pocket watch "-17 minutes late." Myrnin looked at her with an expression she'd never seen before-disappointment. Claire felt the need to defend herself. She practically ran here, she should at least get some credit.

"I slept in by accident. And then Shane-" She didn't really want to get Shane in trouble, especially with him trying so hard to get along with her boss. "-never mind. I'm sorry."

Myrnin gave her a long look, as if he were trying to figure out what she'd been going to say next, then snapped his pocket watch shut and put it in the front pocket on his waistcoat. He was dressed…fairly normally today. The blue of his shirt didn't clash at all with his plain black waistcoat and trousers, and if it wasn't for the bunny slippers and inside out lab coat, she'd think he'd been possessed.

Claire could actually see the moment that Myrnin decided to forgive her. One second he was wearing a completely impassive, neutral expression, and then he was grinning manically, and tugging on her hand, pulling her towards complicated looking pile of machinery. She knew that grin. It was the manic crazy grin that meant the Myrnin was _not stable_.

Myrnin steered her to stand in front of the machine, and was practically jumping with excitement. And despite herself, Claire was curious.

"What does it do?

"Come on Claire. What do you think it does?"

Claire looked at the mass of metal and _was that her iPod_? Its poor hot pink case was scratched and the screen had been removed to make way for the tangle of wires that connected it to the rest of the machine. The whole thing emitted a steady hum, and seemed to be centred on the iPod, as if…of course.

"Electricity. You're cycling the electricity, but why? It's not like you can do anything with it."

Myrnin grinned. "Au contraire, little one. The energy in that circuit will never run out, as it is self-sustaining. So, with a large enough power source, and connected to all the appliances in Morganville, a larger scale model will be able to sustain itself in much the same way, correct?"

"But what would produce enough initial power to power the town?" Claire asked, feeling the beginnings of the prickling excitement she felt when she and Myrnin discovered something helpful, something new. It widened her world, just a little bit, made her think of all the impossible things that they could achieve.

It was as if Myrnin just shut down. The spark disappeared from his eyes, replaced by an infinite sadness and longing.

"That is a question for another day, I think. Mostly because I have no idea, besides slightly less practical options, such as nuclear reactions and such. Morganville requires a lot of energy to power, much greater amounts than most towns its size, not least because of Frank and the portals. I will have to ponder on this for a while. But no doubt we'll think of something. For now, however, we must continue our work. The lab, quite frankly, is a tip."

Claire was surprised. Myrnin rarely cared what the lab looked like, and never stopped working on something like this. It fascinated him as much as it did her. Myrnin smiled at her confusion and turned to pick up the Bunsen burner and vials of chemicals that they had been using the week before. It was strange to Claire to see remnants of all the things that they'd been doing before the draug. It was like everything before then had become a dream, a half forgotten memory. Perhaps it bugged Myrnin as much as it bugged her.

They spent the rest of the day doing much of the same thing as the day before, and by late evening the lab was looking almost tidy. Myrnin had stopped helping not to long after lunch. In fact, it wasn't just that he wasn't helping, he was being decidedly unhelpful. In the latter part of the afternoon, which Claire had spent sweeping the floor and wiping down all the tables, Myrnin had dropped a glass vial, and set fire to a cardboard box full of blank pieces of paper which, needless to say, made a mess of Claire's lovely clean floor.

It was when Myrnin brought out _another _box; Claire put her brush down and glared at him.

"If you burn that on my floor, I will never sweep it again." She snapped. She was tired and had worked hard all day and, like some bratty kid, Myrnin had ruined it again and again, and she was fed up of cleaning up after him. She was his assistant, not his mum.

Myrnin looked up, surprised. "I wasn't going to burn it." His brown eyes met hers, and he gave her another one of those indecipherable looks. Claire shivered, and then picked up her brush, breaking eye contact. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she had a feeling that she really didn't_ want_ to.

Myrnin busied himself with whatever he had in the box. Letters, it turned out. Claire had always found the history of Morganville interesting; it helped her understand the way things were now. She didn't want to, but Claire couldn't help but sidle up to Myrnin, and read over his shoulder. He turned and smiled warmly at her, as if he _knew_ her curiosity would get the better of her.

"Nosey. And shouldn't you be on your way home? It'll be getting dark soon" he murmured. Claire blushed, like a child caught doing something that they shouldn't. Myrnin turned to face her, but didn't move away. They were so close; there was barely an inch between them. Claire felt her blush increase- Myrnin's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes held her frozen in place.

_Really_, Claire thought_, I should be immune to this kind of thing by now. I mean, he's my __**boss**_. Claire stumbled away, leant the brush against the wall and reached for her backpack. "Um, yeah. I should be going, I guess. See you next week." And with that, Claire rushed out into the dying light of the Texas afternoon without a backward glance.

Claire was studying at home when Michael arrived. Shane and Eve were still at work and Claire had taken the time to read her textbooks. The university was shut for renovations, but Claire hadn't given up on her dream of MIT.

Michael dumped his guitar case on the sofa, walked through to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee from the machine. Claire stayed sat at the table reading her book on numerical algorithms, glancing up when she finished her paragraph.

"School's out, you know. You don't have to do homework anymore." Michael was looking at her as if she were insane. She probably was, considering her job and strange hobby of reading advanced physics textbooks in her spare time.

"I do still need this stuff for my job. Crazy vampire boss in a hidden underground lab, remember. I like to be able to understand at least half of what he's saying." Claire grinned. Michael looked a bit uncomfortable, and sipped his coffee awkwardly.

"Okay Michael. Spill." He sighed, and put his mug down.

"Everything's all right at work right? Myrnin isn't acting crazy like virtually every other vampire around here?"

"Well, he's definitely crazy."

"I'm not joking around Claire. There have been triple the usual number of attacks in the past week. I don't like it that you're constantly hanging around with a bipolar vampire who has already hurt you more than once."

Claire softened, Michael was being deadly serious. It hadn't been easy on him recently. As Amelie had once said about Sam- '_Nobody older trusts him, nobody younger exists.' _Michael was very much alone in the world. No humans trusted him; no vampires trusted him, and he only had Eve, Claire and Shane to watch his back.

"He's fine, Michael. And what could I do about it anyway? I'm armed, 24/7, and besides, I've got you, Eve and Shane to look out for me. Safe as houses."

Michael smiled and ruffled her hair. "Just checking. Hey, have you seen-"

The front door banged open, cutting Michael off mid-sentence. "Claire?" Shane hollered from the hallway, panic and fear in his voice.. They shared a startled look for a second, and then Michael flitted out if the room, Claire following as fast as human speed allowed her.

"Claire" Shane said again, his voice cracking with relief. Seconds later, Claire was in his arms, and he was holding her as if he wouldn't ever let go.

"What? What's wrong Shane?"

"Thank God, you're okay. You're safe, it's okay…"Shane was talking more to himself than anyone else, still holding Claire tightly and murmuring into her hair.

"What's going on, man? Where's Eve?" Michael asked.

"She's with the other girl. Claire, never go back there again, you hear me? I don't care what Amelie says, just promise me you won't go back. God, that son of a bitch-"

"Shane, what are you talking about? What the hell's going on? _Where is Eve_?"

Shane let go of Claire, and she saw the anger in his brown eyes. She was suddenly nervous, as if she didn't really want to know what was going on at all.

"Eve's fine. She went with the other girl to the hospital to explain what happened. She was just a kid, Claire and there were _holes _in her _neck_. She was so _pale_. And he just dropped her like a sack of potatoes and ran off."

Yep, Shane was definitely angry. Claire felt a flash of intuition_. Promise me you won't go back_. Claire felt sick to the stomach, knowing the answer even as Michael asked "Who?"

Disgust showed in Shane's face as he answered.

"Myrnin"


	4. Chapter 4

Claire felt like her stomach had plummeted several feet_. That could have been me_ she thought. But no, it was some other poor girl who probably never knew what had hit her.

Shane was looking at her like he was waiting for her to say something, his expression guarded, as if he wasn't sure how she was going to react. How should she react? Claire supposed she should be angry, like Shane, and drive straight there and stake him or something. But Claire didn't feel angry. She felt…disappointed. Let down.

Michael's phone rang. "It's Eve" he said, and then shot a look at Claire. "You okay?" Claire nodded and he took the call, walking into the other room. Of course she was okay. She wasn't the one with holes in her neck.

Claire turned back to Shane, and wrapped her arms around him. He was still shaking with the fury that never really left him. He fought so hard to be better, but sometimes, Morganville got the better of him. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply, and held her tight. They stayed like that for a while, steadying each other.

"And you've already forgiven him, haven't you?" Shane said his voice sad and resigned. "I get angry and punch people off, and you forgive everyone." He laughed mirthlessly. Claire took his face in her hands, and forced him to look at her.

"I haven't forgiven him yet. Not for this." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly as Michael walked back from the kitchen holding his keys.

"The girl is stable right now. They're giving her a transfusion, and her family just arrived. I'm going to go get Eve. You guys coming?"

"Nah, man. We'll stay here. Claire looks dead on her feet and I really don't like that place."

"Fine by me, just…lock the doors okay?" Michael tried to smile, but even Claire could see the worry. Morganville had never been safe, exactly, but it had never been as bad as this.

Michael left and Shane locked all the bolts on both the doors while Claire went upstairs to bed. Shane was right, despite the lazy morning, she was shattered. She had just crawled into bed when she heard the soft knock on her door.

"Can I come in?" Shane opened the door and paused on the threshold, looking at her with such relief, and love. Claire smiled at him and shuffled over in her bed, making room as he climbed in. They lay spooned together, both full of words but neither wanting to break the silence.

"I thought it was you." Shane said, subconsciously tightening his hold on her. "I thought he'd finally snapped and you hadn't been able to stop him. You go there all the time, whenever he calls you, and I can't protect you when you're with him. He's not safe, Claire."

"I know. But Shane, what can I do about it? Amelie was prepared to send me to him, even before we cured the Bishop virus. And I can't quit. That's like…failure." Claire wanted to say yes, of course she'd quit, but the scientist inside her wouldn't allow it. Because no matter what Myrnin's faults, he was without a doubt, a genius; he could teach her things no one else would have ever heard of, let alone know. If she couldn't have MIT, she was damn well going to stay with Myrnin.

Shane growled a little in her ear, and kissed her in defeat.

"Thank you" she said.

"I still don't like it."

"But thank you for understanding anyway. I love you."

And then they fell asleep, Claire safe in the knowledge that Shane would always look out for her, even when she didn't need it.

Shane's POV

She was asleep within seconds_. I love you_. And I loved her, but couldn't she see that it was only a matter of time before something like this happened to her? She was so small, and fragile, though she'd hate me if I said it. And he wouldn't be able to stop himself; she'd be dead before he realised what he'd done.

I couldn't lose her. Not again. It would be my fault if I let anything hurt her ever again. If he so much as touched her, I would make him pay.

Claire's POV

Claire's phone was buzzing quietly to itself when she woke up, alerting her of a call. It was Myrnin. Claire could hear Shane's deep breathing beside her; he was still asleep. Part of her wanted to take the call, wanted to hear an explanation. But another part of her couldn't. She'd told Shane that she hadn't forgiven him, and she hadn't. But she couldn't help but think that well, he _was_ a vampire. A crazy, insane uncontrollable vampire. And sometimes, vampires killed people. And as shocked as Claire was at herself, she realised that she had accepted that a long time ago. Things like this just didn't surprise her anymore.

She didn't answer her phone. And after 23 missed calls, she turned it off. Myrnin didn't leave a voice mail, thank god. Claire didn't even know if he knew how.

Then bright Texas sunlight streamed in through her curtains, giving her room a sunset-y feel. Shane was still asleep next to her, and she could her someone, probably Michael, downstairs in the kitchen, making coffee.

Claire gently got out of bed, easing herself away from Shane so as not to wake him up. She knew he wouldn't have fallen asleep till early in the morning- he didn't sleep when he was worried. She pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a summery top that befitted the warm weather, and then went downstairs in search of caffeine.

It wasn't Michael downstairs. It was Eve.

"Whoa, Eve. Isn't a bit...er…early for you? I mean, I don't normally see you until well after noon."

Eve gave her a look that could have killed a number of small animals, made all the more effective by her rice powder and purple lipstick. Even her clothes screamed _I-am-not-supposed-to-be-conscious_; black boots, black leggings, black skirt and a black top with a crossed out smiley face that said _I hate mornings_.

"I tried calling in sick, but the boss threatened to fire me, the jerk. He put me on the _morning shift_. You know I do _not do_ mornings. Mornings suck. Did I mention that he was a jerk?"

Eve pulled a sour face then turned back to the uncooperative coffee machine as Claire slid into a chair opposite her.

"Well, at least your boss doesn't kill people." She said softly.

Eve turned back to face her, armed with a mug full of steaming coffee, which she placed in front of Claire.

"Honey, that girl didn't die. And he's a vampire, it's what they do. I'm not saying it's right, just that it's not exactly unexpected. Especially considering the crazy that this town's currently operating on. You know Amelie hasn't replaced Richard yet? She's just leaving the police to deal. Sucks to be human right now, quite literally."

"I just feel like…he was better than that. Like he's let me down, or something. And I guess that sounds stupid."

"Kinda. He's your boss, not your boyfriend."

Claire didn't know what to say to that. Eve was right, she was overreacting, but mostly because she thought it was expected. Shane was being protective over her, but she couldn't let that make her paranoid. And it helped her that Eve understood, in a way, that yes, her boss was a crazy vampire that killed people, but vampires just did that. It was in their nature. Just as it was in Claire's nature to forgive him, even though she knew she shouldn't.

There was really only one thing she could do, and it would hurt Shane, but she had to talk to him, try to…help him, she guessed. Because Claire knew that sane Myrnin would probably feel guilty right now.

Claire turned her phone back on, and it immediately started buzzing at her. But it wasn't Myrnin-it was Amelie.

Claire shot a worried look at Eve, and then answered.

"Um, hello?"

"Claire. You and Michael are needed at the Council Rooms immediately. Come alone."

The phone clicked dully as the call disconnected and met Eve's raised eyebrows with a frown.

"Amelie wants me and Michael at Founder's Square."

"I'll drive you."

"She said we had to go alone. I don't think it's a good idea to annoy her right now."

"Claire, that is exactly why I'm going with you. Look, you're going to vamp central, you at least need a decent getaway car if everything goes wrong."

Claire looked at Eve, stood there with her Goth attire and fierce expression, and her heart squeezed a little. Claire knew that Eve would _always_ have her back, and that was the only reason that she nodded-not for her own safety, but because she knew Eve wouldn't be able to bear being left behind whilst her husband and best friend went straight into the lion's den.

The journey was silent; for some reason the strangeness of the request coupled with the bizarre behaviour of the vamps in general made everyone cautious and quiet. Shane sat with Claire in the back whilst Michael drove and Eve rode shotgun, holding his hand the whole time. Michael pulled into a space in the underground parking and turned off the car, handing the keys to Eve.

"10 minutes. I'll text if it's going to take longer, but if in 10 minutes, you haven't heard from me and we're not back yet, you-"

"Storm in and save your asses" Eve cut across him.

"No. You drive straight back home and you stay there, Eve. I mean it. Shane, back me up on this one."

"Dude, if you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm coming and getting you, simple as that."

"Shane, think it through. You'll just get yourselves killed, and there might not even be a problem. You have no chance of getting anywhere near us, so don't try it. I'm trusting you to keep her safe."

Michael didn't shout, didn't raise his voice at all, but that only made it more powerful, a fierce calm quiet voice that demanded that it was listened to. Michael locked stares with Shane, some hidden boy conversation going on that Claire and Eve weren't privy to. Finally, Shane sighed and sat back.

"I'll take her home. But you can bet your room temperature ass that I'll come back for you and Claire. No buts Mickey. I'm not gonna lose you guys."

Claire turned his face to look at her, her hands resting on his cheeks as she kissed him.

"We'll be fine. We're all going to be fine"

Shane's dark brown eyes gazed into hers, and she could tell that he desperately wanted to believe her, wanted it to be true, but it's hard to think positive when you're girlfriend's about to walk straight into vamp central without him there to look out for her.

It hurt to let her go, but he did.

He trusted her.

**Okay, so I know I haven't exactly carried the ClairexMyrnin theme much, but it's building up to that, promise. I don't hold with most of the Shane-gets-jealous-and-dumps-Claire stuff, so I need to come up with a way around that. But I'm getting there, and will update soon. **

**Please review with constructive criticism/preferences etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire and Michael walked to the council rooms in silence. They didn't see anyone other than the vampire that escorted them and the guards stood outside some of the doors. A shiver ran through Claire; normally she felt safe here, safe-ish anyway. Vampires were usually on their best behaviour, but these weren't the restrained, civilised people Claire was used to seeing, they were barely contained violence, flashing fangs and glowing eyes everywhere.

Michael reached out and took her hand, silently calming her nerves slightly. She knew that she would be fine; that Michael would look out for her, but that didn't stop her holding on to Michael's hand with desperate strength.

When they arrived at the door, their escort opened it and walked in ahead of them. Claire and Michael shared one brief glance before following in. The door swung shut behind them, and closed with a heavy, final sounding thud.

"Claire, Michael. Sit. We have much to discuss." Amelie said from the head of the table. She was, as always, immaculate incarnate; her hair was lose around her shoulders in a sleek pale cascade and she was dressed in an icy blue blouse and grey skirt, flanked on one side by Oliver and on the other…Myrnin?

Myrnin's brown eyes found Claire's and she saw the silent apology in them as the hurt flashed across her face. He was the opposite of Amelie's order-violently coloured Hawaiian shirt, stripy waistcoat and black dress pants with sandals. The combination was horrific, but typical of Myrnin.

Aside from the three oldest vampires, and the guard, there was no one else in the room, and that made Claire feel very, very alone.

"What's this about?" Michael asked, direct and straight to the point. Claire noticed that his hand had never left hers, and she gave it another squeeze before disengaging. She couldn't look weak, not with this many fangs in the room.

Oliver frowned at Michael's lack of proper address towards the Founder, but didn't say anything. The room was tense, and even a tiny spark would ignite it.

"Recent…changes in the Morganville is ruled has meant that activity in the resistance groups have increased. This was bad enough before the draug; we cannot allow it to get any worse. Many vampires, particularly the young or more violent, have received threats, and have had to defend themselves. The previous targets make you, Michael, a potential target as well. I trust you to take the necessary precautions."

Amelie spoke in the cold voice of the Founder. There was no room for argument, no room for negotiation. That was how it was, and this was what you were going to do about it. Michael absorbed the information silently, and then sat back in his chair, eyes flickering from Amelie, to Oliver, and finally, to Myrnin.

"That doesn't explain the rest of this or why Claire is here" he said, gesturing to the other vampires in the room.

"How terribly observant of you" Oliver said cuttingly. "Amelie, why do we have to spend our time coddling infants when there is so much that needs to be done?"

"I am not finished, Oliver" Amelie's voice rang with authority, but it wasn't Oliver she was looking at, but Myrnin. Her expression was almost…_begrudging_, as if she didn't really want to do what she was about to do. Claire couldn't see Myrnin's face, couldn't even attempt to decipher meaning before Amelie's cool grey eyes turned back to Claire.

"Think very carefully about what I am about to say before you answer me Claire, for I will not offer it again."

Claire gulped at the tense atmosphere in the room. Myrnin still wouldn't look at her, which made unease shiver down her spine. It couldn't be good if Myrnin was ashamed of it.

"Claire, you've cooperated with us. You've saved my race countless times and deserve this more than any human I have ever met."

Claire had the feeling she knew what was coming. No. She couldn't be…wouldn't…

"Claire, your actions, however honourable, have potentially made you a target. I wouldn't want to be defenceless; you are an asset to me. This will allow you… more. A higher way of living, if you will."

Claire felt ice slide down her back as she attempted to reign in her horror. No. No, she was hearing it wrong, misunderstanding. '_Think, Claire. Denying it won't make it untrue. Think.' _The calm rational side of her head was trying to come up with a reply that would say No clearly without offending all the vamps in the room. The other part her head was running around in confused horrified circles, and wanting Shane.

Shane.

She couldn't do this to Shane. Because Claire knew that it would _destroy_ him if she was a vampire.

"No." She said, her voice only shaking _slightly._ Amelie raised her pale eyebrows.

"No? And that's your final answer?"

"Yes."

It was then that Myrnin looked at her. The expression on his face was odd. Almost… _longing_. She so didn't want to go there.

"But Claire, think of all the things you could _learn_. All those things that we could accomplish. There's a whole world waiting for us, but you won't have the _time_. A human lifetime isn't ling enough for that."

"I have thought about that Myrnin. But I can't. I…I just can't okay? So my answer is still no."

Myrnin looked at her with a wounded expression. "Do you despise us so much? So much that you would let a thousand lifetimes to discover _everything_ this world has to offer slip through your grasp?"

"Dude, she said no. Just leave it." Michael had been quiet, but his eyes blazed a little as he leant towards Myrnin. "You won't force her."

Oliver stood up, looking as if he hadn't expected anything different. "I'm leaving Amelie, and I suggest you do the same, else we may witness the fool beg. You won't change her mind. I could have told you that."

"And yet, I expected better." Amelie sighed. "Very well, little Claire. But my offer still stands. And I suggest you don't leave it too late, for I might change my mind. You may leave now."

Michael stood and practically dragged Claire from the room, holding her wrist and marching her away down the corridor as fast as he could without running.

"Michael, slow down. You're hurting me." Claire said, and then crashed into Michael's shoulder as he stopped abruptly.

"Sorry" he said, "I just didn't like the way they were all looking at you, like you were, I dunno, property or something. Especially Myrnin." He snorted softly. "And that makes me sound like Shane."

Claire smiled at him. "It's fine. Thanks, by the way. For looking out for me."

Michael grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder, in full big-brother mode. "You're very welcome. But we should probably get back before Shane comes and gets us. Our ten minutes are up."

As they waited for the elevator to the underground parking, Michael suddenly turned, fangs down, and stepped in front of Claire. But it was Myrnin that rounded the corner.

He paused slightly at the sight of Michael, all fangs and red eyes, stood protectively in front of Claire, but it didn't stop him.

"You can put them away, boy. I don't mean you any harm." He said. "In fact, I came to apologise to you, Claire. I assume no one told you the truth about what happened last night?" Myrnin sounded almost bitter about it, and Claire frowned at the implication.

Michael's eyes returned to angelic blue and his fangs snapped back, hidden. But he still stood slightly in front of Claire. Habit, she supposed.

Myrnin took her silence for permission to continue. Claire thought he probably would have continued anyway, but hey ho.

"The girl was attempting to gain access to the lab. She didn't make it very far, of course. I heard her coming. But the point is Claire, she had a gun. The bullets were neither silver nor wood, just simple bullets. Now what does that tell you?"

Claire thought for a second. "Either she there for herself and didn't have access to proper weapons, or she wasn't there to kill you at all and you just bit an innocent girl. It was dark. She probably only had the gun to make herself feel better." Claire said cuttingly. She wasn't going to let him off easy for this one. The girl's parents had called Eve the day after; she'd only just survived.

"Granted, those are two plausible theories, but know this- she was pointing the gun down the alley as she walked and asking for you. So I think that_ I_ was right."

"Myrnin, what are you saying?" Claire was tired of the round-a-bout explanations and half-answers that Myrnin liked to give. She just wanted to go home and forget about the awful few days she'd had.

"She wasn't there to kill _me_, Claire. She was there to kill _you_."

The elevator dinged as it finally made it to their level, and the doors slid open behind Claire and Michael. Claire couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she didn't say anything at all. She shot Myrnin a look which she hoped said _I-don't-think-that's-very-likely-crazy-dude_ but which very probably said _crap_ instead, and then stepped into the elevator with Michael, and pressed the Ground Level button.

Myrnin slipped in just as the door slid shut again.

"Please don't tell me you drove." Claire said, attempting to lighten the mood. She couldn't take Myrnin seriously; vampires were, as a general rule, extremely paranoid and Myrnin, in his moments of lesser sanity, was one of the worst. Mocking his driving skills was sure to get a response, if nothing else.

Myrnin gave her a look to let her know that he knew exactly what she was doing, and she smiled at him. Michael shifted as the elevator started its smooth descent, his shoulder brushing Claire's. The adrenalin from the meeting with Amelie was making her notice all the details.

"I did not, in fact, drive here. But I may as well accompany you to your car. And, for the record, my driving skills are _excellent_."

"If by that, you mean excellent at _driving into things_, then you are correct." Myrnin put his hand over his heart, and staggered back theatrically.

"You wound me, fair lady."

Claire snorted, very unladylike. Michael cleared his throat, and the elevator doors opened, revealing the sea of black vamp cars with tinted windows.

"My dear" Myrnin said, then stepped out and bowed so low, he practically scraped the floor. Claire rolled her eyes at him and then she followed Michael back to the car, because Claire really had no idea which one was theirs.

"Claire!"

Shane was running toward her, with Eve hot on his heels, but his expression wasn't what she expected. Fear.

Everything slowed down after that, or at least it seemed that way to Claire. She noticed every detail in the scene before her, all at the same time, but was unable to move, to change the inevitable outcome in the short space of time in which everything happened.

Michael ran, vamp speed, towards Eve, almost at exactly the same time as a loud bang echoed off the grey concrete walls of the car park. Claire only had time to turn towards the noise, to recognise it as a gunshot, to see the horrified expression of the shooter as his mark disappeared and in time to see the bullet head straight for her and know that there was _nothing she could do about it_.

Then suddenly, Myrnin was in the way, his hands on her waist, brown eyes meeting hers. She almost felt the bullet as it smacked into him, saw the brief shock, then surprise, then pain, and then _fear_ flash across his face as he registered what had happened.

"Silver" he choked out, then he fell, taking Claire with him.

**Cliff-hanger! Please leave a review, and be nice, particularly because I updated so quickly.**

**You know you want to really.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Myrnin's POV**

"No."

"No? And is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

No. How could she be so blind? How could she not see the gift that she was being offered? But she wouldn't look at it that way, I knew that. All she would see was the violence and the thirst. _Oh, little Claire, do you hate us so much?_

I didn't want to watch her grow old and frail; couldn't bear to still be when she died, because Claire was the symbol of my sanity. I needed her to stay sane, and I needed her to understand and accept me. Because Claire was the only person I'd ever met in my 823 years who had truly accepted me for what I was, and hadn't tried to change me. Cure me, yes, but never change me.

And I loved her for that. That was the only reason I could think of for shamelessly trying to convince her to accept.

"But Claire, think of all the things you could learn. All those things that we could accomplish. There's a whole world waiting for us, but you won't have the time. A human lifetime isn't long enough for that."

I wanted to tell her that I wanted her, needed her to stay with me. Too many people had left me, and I couldn't lose her as well. She wasn't Ada, but she had, in some way, filled the space that had been left behind, and brought me back from the very edge of my darkest moments with her light. I owed her for that.

"I have thought about that Myrnin. But I can't. I…I just can't okay? So my answer is still no." Claire's eyes showed her confusion at my intensity-I rarely challenged her decisions when they concerned herself. She was scared, but I had to make her see; make her understand that it was nothing to be frightened of, that it could be her salvation in the end.

She had accepted me, she knew better than anyone that being a vampire didn't change who you were. We were not soulless, evil creatures of the night as popular fiction made us out to be. And yet she shied away from the thought of it, of eternity, because despite everything she knew, her friends still insisted to her that we were evil, not to be trusted, _dead_. It hurt that she trusted them more than me, even though I'd done more than enough to scare her away forever.

"Do you despise us so much? So much that you would let a thousand lifetimes to discover everything this world has to offer slip through your grasp?"

The boy sat next to her leaned forward, threatening. "Dude, she said no. Just leave it." I recognised him as a friend of her boyfriend, the one who'd just married a human. Surely he would understand my predicament? His eyes sparked red in their depths as he moved in front of Claire, as if he had a right to claim her for himself. "You won't force her." He said. He was right, for the moment. I hoped I wouldn't have to but in the end, that's exactly what I'd do, if there was no other option.

Claire looked relieved at his interruption. This, more than anything, angered me. I couldn't believe how much hold they had over her, that she would waste her potential just to keep them happy_. I_ wanted to make her happy. To teach her things that no one else remembered anymore. To show her sights that no-one else knew how to find. I wanted to see the way her eyes lit up when she was posed with a question that she didn't already know the answer to, forever. Because that was what drove me now, to keep her happy, and to keep her safe, but more importantly to just _keep_ her.

I saw a losing battle, and gave up, for now at least. Oliver stood and said something that was probably sarcastic and biting and directed at me, but I wasn't listening anymore. I lowered my head and tried to think of reasons not to simply rip the boy's head from his shoulders and _take_ Claire, willing or no. It was a short list, the only real thing that stopped me was the fact that Claire wouldn't ever forgive me for that, and that was almost as bad as losing her.

Amelie dismissed them and the boy practically dragged Claire from the room as if he knew what was going on in my head. I supposed he probably wasn't as dim as he looked, if Claire liked him.

"Myrnin." Amelie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, anchoring me to the present again. I looked at her, with her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. The expression would have been harsh, but her eyes betrayed her sympathy. I didn't want it.

"She'll come around. And when the time comes, I won't hesitate. I have grown…quiet fond of her." She said softly. I couldn't do anything but nod, and then followed Claire from the room.

I needed to apologise to Claire. After she'd left yesterday, I'd heard a different girl, louder than Claire, trying to get into the lab. She stank of fear, but when I'd gone to see, I'd seen the gun pointed in my direction. She couldn't see me in the shadows, but she'd heard something.

"Claire? Come out, okay? I won't hurt you." Her voice had quivered, but it sounded as if she was trying to be…reassuring. Like Claire's voice did when she was talking to Shane. How odd.

I'd stepped out then, and she'd fired the gun at me, then into the shadows all around me. Whether she was just missing her mark, or trying to hit 'Claire' whom she'd assumed to be behind me, I never had time to ascertain. I'd simply snatched her weapon from her and bitten deeply into her neck, pressing a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

A gun, after all, would kill Claire. The girl holding it really ought to forfeit her own life as consequence.

Unfortunately, Shane and Eve had been walking past the Day House when the girl had screamed, and had assumed it was Claire. The look of disgust on their faces when they saw what had happened made anxiety twist in my stomach. Surely Claire would understand, even if her friends didn't? But I knew that these humans held more sway over her opinions than I did, and though Claire would probably forgive me, her friends would pester her even more about the time she spent with me in the lab.

Shane. He never failed to annoy me, almost as bad as Oliver. His timing was terrible, and he knew too much about my feelings for Claire. He probably over exaggerated it, but he knew I cared, and that was enough to be a problem.

When I caught up with Claire, she looked happier. I wished I had been the one to make her smile. Instead, I came with bad news and half an apology.

I told her about the other girl. I could see that she didn't want to believe me, but she knew that my theory was sound. The young vampire kept his eyes on me the whole time, and I mine on him. Neither of us wanted the other anywhere near Claire, but there was nothing we could do about it, and Claire, oblivious to it all, tried her best to lighten the stiff mood I had created with my apology. I knew what she was doing, but I played along all the same, allowing her to mock my driving skills, which weren't all that bad, despite her complaining. I failed to see what all the fuss was about. I always got there in the end, didn't I?

I stepped out of the elevator and gave Claire a bow. I don't know why, I just felt like it. I needed her to trust me again. I didn't like the way she'd flinched back whenever I'd gone near her. She hadn't even realised she'd done it, but the boy had. What was his name? Mitch? Mike? Michael, that was it. Sam's grandson.

Michael obviously didn't like me very much. He couldn't have been clearer in warning me away, even if little Claire hadn't noticed. Well, Michael had neither the power nor the authority to stop me, and we both knew that we both knew it.

"Claire!" The human's voice resounded loudly in my ears, and I stood bolt upright in a second, instinct informing me of the threat even before Shane's voice had cried out the warning. My eyes caught the movement of the perpetrator as he pulled the trigger, and for a moment, it was like my world stopped, pausing on the frozen image of Claire stood there unprotected, fear in her beautiful eyes, with a bullet speeding towards her heart.

A small part of my mind screamed in pain and fury. _No. Not Claire. Never Claire. I couldn't let….No_.

I was in motion before I consciously registered everything. Shane was running full pelt, trying and put himself between Claire and the bullet, but I could get there first, be better than him in her eyes for once.

I surged forward, angling my body to take the bullet in the shoulder, to make it easier to remove later. Within a second of Shane's warning, I was in front of Claire, holding her, protecting her.

I looked into her eyes as the bullet furrowed a burning trail through my flesh and buried itself in in my shoulder blade. I watched as the fear turned into surprise, then relief, then gratitude. She didn't move away from me, didn't try to leave my embrace. And for a moment, I was the happiest man on the planet.

But the burn didn't stop, took on an edge that wasn't safe. It felt like flames were spreading from the wound, acid flowing through my veins. Understanding hit me. _Of course_. Claire hadn't been the target, the fledgling had.

Claire's face was full of concern now, but concern wouldn't save me. "Silver." I managed to choke out, as blackness crept across my vision, blurring Claire's pretty face.

I fell to the floor, Claire landing on top of me. I heard her scream for someone to get help, but soon I couldn't hear anything at all, the last words were Claire's, telling me to hold on, that I'd be all right.

I knew that that was very unlikely, but the words were a comfort anyway, because they were Claire's.

I was fading, feeling the toxic silver spread through my body, limbs I could only remember I had because they _hurt_. It really was an efficient weapon, and the scientist in me wondered what they'd done to make it quite so deadly. Hollow bullets with silver nitrate in them, perhaps?

The rest of me was saying goodbye, sobbing in the back of my head. Poor Claire. No one left to teach her, all my work forgotten, no one there to look after Bob.

But it was worth it, almost, because my little bird was _alive_, and she would never forget me.

**Okay, you know the drill. Reviewing is a terribly nice thing to do and I would really appreciate it. **

**I feel I should add that I'm used to writing longer stories, so if the plot takes a while to thicken, sorry. Tips would be welcome.**

**For ClairexMyrnin fans who are reading this and thinking WHERE IS THE ROMANCE? Fret ye not, it gets better.**

**:D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire's POV**

Myrnin fell to the ground, and Claire went with him, landing on top of him.

"Claire! Are you okay? God, don't scare me like that-" Shane was still running towards her, completely ignoring Myrnin, who was lying beneath her.

"I'm fine, but Shane you need to get help! The bullet was silver!" Claire screeched at him, not taking her eyes from Myrnin's face. This was her fault, she should have _moved_. And now Myrnin was going to die and it was _all her fault_.

"It's going to be okay, you'll be fine, just hold on, you hear me? Stay with me." Claire murmured to him. He probably couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway. She couldn't shake the guilt that pooled heavily in her stomach.

_I caused this. This is my fault._

A dull thud sounded as the vampire who had been walking towards the lift thwacked the shooter's head against the window of a car and then let him fall to the ground in a heap, pausing only to pick up his gun and then blurred over to Claire.

"Claire, step away please." A neutral, calm female voice. It sounded in control, capable; that was the only reason Claire trusted it, and did as she was told.

Shane caught her as she stumbled away, Myrnin's blood on her hands. He was out of breath from running towards her, shaking with the adrenalin, as he enveloped her in his arms and held her close. Claire wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong, for Myrnin. He was one of her best friends, and it was her fault he was dying. The least she could do was stay with him.

The vampire who had arrived first was talking into her phone, her voice too quiet to be heard properly. Claire could only catch words like 'urgent', and 'dying' and 'soon'. She knelt down next to her, ignoring Shane's whine of protest.

"What can I do?" she asked. The vampire looked up at her, and blew a red curl out of her green eyes.

"We need to get the bullet out before it does any more harm. There are people on their way that may be able to save him if we manage that."

"Okay. Tell me what to do." Claire noticed that the vampire hadn't actually answered her question, just given her the general to-do list. But Claire worked with Myrnin, the king of half-answers, and she knew how to bypass them.

The green-eyed vampire smiled knowingly, and then rolled Myrnin over so he was face down, and ripped of his waistcoat and shirt. Claire flinched at the harsh sound of the ripping fabric, but picked up the blood soaked mess, found a relatively unstained part and wiped the rest of the blood away. The skin had partially heeled over, but was discoloured around the edges of the entry wound. Silver.

"I will open the wound fully. You will have to extract the bullet, as the silver would harm me."

"Okay"

"CB, I don't think that's a good idea. Look, I know you liked him and all, but he's better off with people who know-"

"Quite the contrary." The red head said, cutting a very out of breath Eve off, "He will die before they arrive. Claire, are you ready?"

Car brakes squealed as someone left the car park in a hurry. They didn't get very far. The vampire blurred to her feet, holding out a gun, and shot both the back tyres out. Michael disappeared after the figures that were getting out and running as fast as they could and Shane yanked Claire back to her feet and put himself between her and the vampire, as if _she_ was the threat.

"Little human, if I wished you harm you would already be dead. I suggest you and your friend apprehend the collaborators so that they may be brought to justice."

Shane nodded, and then started walking away, still holding on to Claire. The vampire was suddenly in front of them.

"No. Leave her. The Founder will not wish her to be put at risk. I meant your vampire friend. You are far more equipped for the task, thus far more likely to succeed. Go now. I will make sure no harm comes to Claire."

Michael had gone by himself, not waiting for help. That was the reason Shane went, not because of some vamp chick who thought she knew best but because Michael, the dumbass, would get himself killed without someone to watch his back. And that someone was sure as hell going to be Shane.

Claire squeezed his hand and smiled at him, reassuring him that she'd be okay. And then he was gone, sprinting after Michael towards the fight that Claire knew would do him good, a release of the stress of having his girlfriend being shot at.

"Claire?" The vampire who's name Claire still didn't know asked, inclining her head at Myrnin who was still lying face down in a pool of his own blood.

The guilt and the fear hit her in full force, and Claire stumbled down next to him, her hands shaking. This was her fault; oh God, why hadn't she just _moved_.

Myrnin's face looked so peaceful. She'd never seen him look so _young_, and vulnerable. Absentmindedly, she placed her hand on his hair, separating the tumble of waves and curls. It was surprisingly soft, his hair.

"Claire? You'll need to get the bullet out right _now_ or he will _die_. _Now._"

The vampire pulled out a wicked sharp knife and cut a clean straight line into Myrnin's shoulder. More blood poured from the wound, which the vampire wiped away with Myrnin's ruined shirt. She pulled his skin apart, revealing far more gore and parts of Myrnin's anatomy that no one was _ever_ meant to see.

Claire saw it, the offending item, nestled in the bone of his shoulder blade. It was strange, really, how much pain something so small could cause. But it was killing him, slowly, painfully and she had to get it out.

Claire reached in; pushing back her horror of being _inside_ his shoulder, feeling the cold metal with her fingers, because there was no way she was going to _look_.

She gripped the bullet with her fingertips and pulled, hard. I barely moved, but she kept pulling, because she couldn't stop, couldn't fail him.

Claire was dimly aware of the elevator dinging as more vampires arrived. It seemed like forever since she'd been the one stepping out of it, and age since everything was fine.

The bullet gave suddenly, and Claire fell back, smacking her head on the hard cement floor. She looked up to see Amelie, looking at Myrnin with real grief on her face. Real worry. It was a serious problem when Amelie showed emotion, and Claire wondered whether the red-haired vampire had been telling the truth when she'd said that they could still save him.

_This is all my fault_, she thought, choking back tears.

"Oh, CB, it's all gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." Eve said, wrapping her arms around Claire, tears smearing her own face, making black trails of mascara down her cheeks.

"You removed the bullet, yes?" Oliver snapped. Claire nodded woodenly. "Well? Let me see it."

She handed him the small lump of metal, coated in a layer of Myrnin's blood, and Oliver held it in a piece of cloth, inspecting it. There was a mass of activity around him now; vampires were checking his wound, injecting him with needles. Myrnin hated needles. Claire didn't know why, but that seemed important right now.

"It was just a plain bullet, though it must have been coated in something, for it to have caused so many problems. He will survive it, I'm sure." He said to Claire, almost _kindly_. Was she that much of a mess, that _Oliver_ took pity on her?

"He will however, need blood, and soon. We have no stores left here, so it will have to be obtained in a more…traditional method."

Eve and Claire flinched at that, Claire because of the way Oliver had gone from almost kind, to cold again in under a second; and Eve because 'traditional methods' meant biting, and there were only two humans available.

Amelie looked up at this, her hand resting on Myrnin's forehead. Her eyes wandered over Claire, still sat in Eve's arms, covered in blood with her guilt shown so clearly in her face, and then _dismissed her_, and then gazed over them, at Shane and Michael who were walking back, empty handed.

"Well?" she said dangerously "Am I expected to believe that a couple of human's who just attempted to murder one of my own were permitted to escape by a vampire and a human with more than enough experience in violence to detain them?"

Shane lifted his chin defiantly. "Yep."

Amelie nodded to Oliver who then grabbed Shane by the throat and dragged him towards Myrnin. Michael shouted and tried to help him, but was pinned down by another vampire. Eve shrieked and threw herself at Oliver, but he simply batted her away as if she was nothing.

"Not Shane! I'll do it! Just, please, don't hurt Shane. Please." Claire lunged forward, grabbing Amelie's wrist. She did it without thinking, it was simply a reaction to try and take Shane's place, to save him the pain

It happened fast after that. Too fast. Amelie sliced Claire's wrist open with her nails, and Claire squeaked at the unexpected pain. Blood welled from the gash, and started to drip onto the floor. Amelie held Claire's injured hand to Myrnin's mouth, letting the blood trickle in steadily. Claire couldn't have struggled even if she'd wanted to; Amelie's grip was so tight.

Oliver threw Shane to the ground, and then threw him _again_ when he tried to get to Claire.

"No! Get your hands off her!" He shouted, struggling with Oliver, his eyes tortured at the sight of Claire, pinned by Amelie. "_No_."

Myrnin's eyes fluttered and Claire's heart skipped a beat, relief almost painful in her chest. It was the first sign of life he'd shown since he'd fallen. Slowly, his hand reached up to hold Claire's to his mouth, and his fangs bit deeper into her wrist.

Claire was scared then. She'd seen Myrnin at his worst, when he was injured by Ada, when he'd still been in the grip of the disease. But she'd never seen him hurt this bad, and she'd had a couple of close scrapes even then. Claire couldn't be certain that saving Myrnin wouldn't kill _her_.

"Amelie? Please don't let him kill me." She said quietly, not wanting Myrnin to hear her. She knew that if he was listening, whispering was pretty pointless, close as she was to him, but she whispered nonetheless.

"Hush, child. Of course I won't." Amelie shifted to support Claire better, her grip becoming less bruising. "And…thank you."

Claire felt tired, the pain of having her blood being drawn out of her body was no longer enough to keep her awake. She let her eyelids flutter closed, relaxing her body as she drifted towards unconsciousness.

"Claire! God, stop it you're _killing_ her!" Shane was shouting, now being held down by _two_ vampires, who were struggling. Claire met his eyes, a silent apology, before she couldn't keep hers open any more, and blackness swallowed her.

**I couldn't bring myself to kill Myrnin, but I needed a reason for him to love Claire in more than a possessive, friendly kind of a way. Mission accomplished, let the Clyrnin begin.**

**As per, please review if you liked, and hey, even if you didn't-constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Myrnin's POV

I was nothing but a disembodied consciousness. A tangled ball of thoughts and emotions, unable to feel the limbs that I thought should be there, unable to connect to the world I had known.

A part of me was scared of death, terrified of what lay beyond. I didn't like not knowing, because it very rarely happened. There was very little in life that I didn't _something_ about, but death, it seemed, was full of surprises.

I felt myself drifting further away, shutting down and then…something happened.

Warmth. That was what it felt like, almost. Not the burn of the silver, more like…sunshine, flooding though me, filling me. And it felt _wonderful_.

Life. Pure life. I could feel the world again, and it filled my senses. The cold, uncomfortable cement beneath me felt like heaven, the feel of the blood trickling down my throat was the closest I would ever get to perfection.

But that wasn't the only onslaught to my senses. It felt like I was surrounded by _Claire_. In that instant, Claire was my world. Her blood was what was bringing me back, I realised, and my heart squeezed, knowing that she cared enough to risk her life to save me.

That she loved me enough to defy her Shane and let me drink her blood.

Savage joy tore through me knowing this. Knowing that she belonged to me now, that she would never leave me. Because if she cared enough to save me, knowing the great possibility that I would kill her, then she would never leave me. This I knew for a fact.

Her blood was weaker now, but I was stronger. Strong enough to hear the Collin's boy's shouts as her tried in vain to 'rescue' Claire. Strong enough to reach up with my hand and hold Claire's to me. Strong enough to sink my fangs into her wrist, making the blood flow quicker. I was fast approaching the point where I was going to have to stop, or bring her over.

I wanted to do that, turn her. To make her mine in so many ways, that she would never die, never leave and never be in danger again. It was luck that allowed her to live so long; luck and perhaps the help of a God that _must_ watch over us for us still to be here. I smiled, and heard Amelie's sigh of relief at the sign of my return. Amelie, my dear old friend. What would you do without me?

But I couldn't do that to her, because I was certain that she would hate me. And that would be something that I couldn't bear, having my only love left in this world hate me above all else.

I summoned my newfound strength. The beast in me that even Claire could never fully cure didn't want to stop, oh no, not at all. It wanted to drain her completely, and then rip into the throat of her Shane as he attempted to avenge her. However, in fairness, the latter was something I wanted to do when I was sane.

Claire's blood was nothing but a slow dripping now, a sign of how close to death she was. It wasn't safe for her, this, but I knew what Amelie was trying to do. If I nearly killed her, she could turn her. No one would be able to argue, as it would have been a mercy. But even knowing that it wouldn't be my fault didn't make any impact on my guilt. I couldn't do that to her, not my little Claire.

I pulled my fangs out of Claire's wrist, opening my blood red eyes and pulling in a deep, shaking breath that I didn't really need.

Amelie was holding Claire, who was limp and pale in her arms, barely breathing. Blood leaked slowly from the marks of her wrist, and was spattered over her clothes and face. Her red-brown hair cascaded over her shoulder, matted in some places with blood and dirt.

She had never looked so beautiful to me.

**Didn't really know how to end that, so I just…did. Hoped you liked the chapter and please leave a review. **

**Thanks to the people who favourite-d it and alert-ed it, you made my day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shane's POV**

Claire didn't fight. I knew she wouldn't, knew that she'd volunteer herself if it meant protecting me, and maybe Amelie knew that too. Maybe that was why she had Oliver grab me by the throat and haul me over to feed Myrnin.

Claire probably would have volunteered anyway, if Amelie had just asked, but I didn't want to think about that. Claire hadn't grown up here; she didn't know how much it hurt me to see the life being drained out of her by _him_.

Claire wouldn't fight, but that didn't mean I was just going to let it happen. _Hell no_. I fought, I kicked, punched, shouted; I used every technique that my time in the fight club with Glorianna had taught me. It took four vamps to hold me down, one of them being the red-haired chick that had been here since the beginning.

"Be still, human." She commanded. As if I'd listen to her. The bitch had lied, saying that Claire wouldn't be hurt. They were damn well hurting her now, weren't they?

"Claire! God, stop it, you're _killing_ her!" I shouted. Her eyes had fluttered closed; her face was already dangerously pale. Eve was just staring at her in mute horror, unable to move or take her eyes away. Michael, Michael was trying to get to Amelie, speaking fast, low and furiously to Oliver, who was in his way.

Claire opened her beautiful brown eyes, and stared at me, apologising silently as if this was her fault. I could see the guilt plainly visible in her gaze. I wanted to hold her, tell her again and again that it wasn't her fault, and that she didn't always have to fix everybody.

Because that was where we were completely different, Claire and I. I would have let him die, but Claire couldn't help but put herself at risk again and again to save as many people as she possibly could.

Her eyes rolled back and she fell into unconsciousness. I redoubled my attempts to get to her. Couldn't anyone else see how pale she was, how close to death she was getting? Surely someone besides me, Michael and Eve cared; she'd saved their un-dead lives often enough. But no one was willing to cross Amelie, and that was that.

It was then that part of what Michael was hissing at Oliver filtered through.

"You can't force her, she didn't agree to this! Amelie, you _know_ that this is wrong, she doesn't want this; you're taking her life away from her just for the benefit of this _stupid_ town! She said _no_, damn you!"

"That is _enough_, boy. Know your place. The Founder has made her decision and you _will_ obey her." Oliver hissed back at him, pushing Michael back.

Great, Oliver was pissed. But guess what, so was I and right now I wanted nothing more than to rip into him. Michael, apparently, felt the same way, because he jumped straight back in, still trying to get through to Amelie. I'd always known how protective he was over Claire, and when I was still messed up from the bite club, that had really bothered me. Now, I saw it for what it was- still love, but more of a brotherly type. Claire was the kind of person that you felt compelled to protect, which was a good thing, because she got herself into _a lot_ of trouble.

Wait a second.' _You can't force her, she didn't agree to this.' _Suddenly it all made sickeningly horrible sense: the meeting in vamp town, the way Amelie had made sure that Claire had volunteered herself. Shit, they were going to turn Claire and there was _nothing I could do about it._

Amelie gasped, surprise evident on her face. Myrnin had let go of Claire. Most of the vampires were looking at him in various stages of shock, that the most insane, bloodthirsty vampire, one who had killed all of his previous assistants, even Ada, whom he'd professed to love, had _stopped_.

"She wouldn't want it." He gasped, his eyes deep blood red, his fangs still out as he struggled to stop himself from just grabbing Claire and draining her.

I froze; I didn't know what to do. His feelings for Claire, which I'd always known, even if she would never admit it, were so clearly shown in his expression as he looked at her. Her blood was on his mouth, and I wanted to punch him in the face and stick that bullet back where it belonged, despite the fact that he had just saved Claire _again_.

I also kinda wanted to thank him for that, but that was a very, very small part of me, and, thankfully, I could shut it up easily before I embarrassed myself.

Even I could hear the sirens now, coming for Claire and probably Myrnin as well, because he was still lying there on the floor as if he couldn't get up.

Oliver pushed Michael to the ground, hard, and then strode towards me. The vamps pinning me down scattered, except the red-head, who held out her hand to help me up. I ignored her and got up by myself.

"Now that your girlfriend is no longer about to die, maybe you can explain to us why you let them get away." Red sparked in Oliver's eyes, and suddenly I was surrounded by lots of really pissed off vamps. I smirked, knowing that it would really annoy them, and said nothing. There was no way I was going to tell them what had really happened.

"Could it be, perhaps, that you are in league with them? That you were helping them with the assassination of your…friend?" Oliver couldn't be further from the truth, but Eve still looked at me with round eyes, as if she _believed_ him. That stung, a bit, that she still thought I was capable of that.

"Actually, no, I didn't arrange for my _best friend_ to be shot at, dick, and you better shut up _right now_ if you still want fangs by the end of the day. They got away. End of story."

"Are you threatening me, boy? Because be assured, I take threats against me quite seriously. We wouldn't want an…accident to befall young Claire now, would we?"

I was fuming now. I wanted to be with Claire, not be questioned by a vamp who had obviously decided what the 'truth' was before he'd started. He wasn't the only one to take threats seriously, though, and I had to back down, because Oliver would have no trouble hurting Claire to make me suffer.

"Oliver, that is enough. We will have time for our investigation later. For now, we will deem Shane innocent. Come, the ambulance has arrived. We must accompany Myrnin, he is far from stable."

Even in my red haze, the irony wasn't lost on me. Myrnin, stable. Ha-ha. I rushed to Claire, who was being lifted onto a stretcher by, thank God, _human _paramedics. My stomach plummeted when they helped Myrnin into the same ambulance. Seriously? On which planet was it a good idea to put the blood-thirsty bipolar vampire in a confined space with a still bleeding, not to mention _unconscious_, human.

They didn't let me get in the back to ride with Claire, so me, Michael and Eve broke a couple of speed laws and drove to the hospital ourselves. The drive was awkward, made worse by Eve's constant chatter.

"Thank God that Myrnin stopped the bullet. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the guy, and I'm sorry he almost died, but I'd rather him than Claire or Michael. I'm sure she'll be okay; a little blood transfusion will fix her right up, no problems. We're all going to be fine. Hey, do you think-"

"Eve, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I am going to ditch you right here and let you walk. I mean it."

Eve shot me a wounded look, but I couldn't care about that right now. I needed to see Claire for myself before I let myself feel any better. Because in Morganville, hope hurt, routinely.

When we got to the hospital, I didn't wait for Eve or Michael; I just got out and started walking, fast. They caught up with me as I got to reception.

"Hello, how can I help?" The girl at the desk was young, and from the looks of it, not local. Natives just didn't sound that perky, especially here at the hospital. It squished all perkiness.

"Claire Danvers? She just got brought in in an ambulance? Bite wounds, lost a lot of blood, possibly _dying_?" I said, watching her perkiness falter. The bracelet on her wrist showed a symbol I didn't recognise. Claire knew who they all meant, but I didn't really care. She was still smiling, and that offended my bad mood.

The receptionist tapped at her computer, her eyes widened a little at what she saw, and then turned back to me. Not so perky now, are you? I kinda felt sorry for her, for having to work here and see all the bites and attacks, day in day out. Especially right now, with all the crazy that was going round.

"She just went into surgery. She lost a lot of blood. She should be out in an hour, if you want to wait?" I didn't say anything. Of course I was going to wait. "There's a waiting room on the second floor. I'll send someone to get you when she's out."

She smiled again, but it was different this time. Conspiring, as if we shared a secret. Suddenly, I didn't buy the whole _I'm-not-from-around-here-I'm-too-helpful-and-happy_ act, because it looked like it was just that, an act. I glanced at Michael- he knew it too.

"I hope she's okay" the receptionist said as we walked away. I didn't dignify that with an answer, just kept walking.

Waiting was going to kill me. Now I knew what Claire went through when Jason had stabbed me. Waiting, and not being able to do anything even remotely helpful, was my own personal hell.

Eve was sat with Michael, and he was holding her, whispering in her ear. She looked scared, worried, but it was nothing compared to how I felt. And there was no one to comfort me, because my Claire was somewhere in this bloody hospital having life being pumped back into her.

I got up and paced, twisting my hands, curling them into fists, and then nearly punched the nurse who walked in through the door.

"Shane Collins? Claire is out of surgery now, room 12. She's going to be fine. Sorry."

The nurse left. I hadn't known her, and yet she'd spoken to me by name, and then _apologised_? What the hell for? Once again, I shared a look with Michael, just to be sure that I wasn't just being paranoid. His expression confirmed my suspicions.

"We'll look into it. Something's definitely not right here."

We all practically sprinted to Claire's room, walking as quickly as we could without running. Eve held onto Michael's hand the whole time, and a little bit of jealousy crept through me. I needed Claire right now. I needed to never have to see her hurt by _him_ again, because it would probably kill me.

Claire had a room to herself, and that was great, except that it was being guarded. By a vampire.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to see Miss Danvers right now. She needs to rest undisturbed for now."

I just looked at him, and then backed up, and looked through the window into Claire's room. She wasn't freaking alone. My fury spiked when I realised who it was- Myrnin. It pissed me off that he was fine, barely showing any signs of being shot, and yet Claire, who _hadn't_ been shot, was laying on a hospital bed after an hour of surgery. How was that fair?

Myrnin obviously didn't know that I was watching. Eve and Michael were talking to the guard. Well, Michael was talking, Eve was threatening and shouting. I didn't want to join in because I would probably just start a fight.

I watched as Myrnin sat down on Claire's bed next to her, and took her bandaged hand in his. I clenched my teeth. What gave him the right to touch her after everything he'd done? Claire was still unconscious, still too pale, and fragile. I wanted to be the one holding her, wanted to be the one she opened her eyes to.

"Listen up, fangy, that is my _best friend_ in there, so you'd better bloody let us see her or I will shove a stake so far up your ass-"

"What Eve means is _please_ can we see her? She almost died today and we just need to make sure she's alright-"

"Which is _not_ what Eve means at all! '_Please_' was no-where near what I meant. Just let us in you son of a-"

"I'm really sorry, it's just we've had a rough day, so if you would just let us see Claire, then we won't bother you. We just need to see for ourselves that she's okay-"

I only half listened to Michael and Eve attempt to gain access to Claire's room. I knew that if they let me in there right now, I would punch Myrnin. Hard.

I watched as he leaned forwards, his face so close to Claire's that there was barely an inch between them. My fingers dug into the wooden window frame as he pressed his cold, dead lips to her forehead.

A cool, calm voice interrupted my red haze, cutting across Michael's reasonable tone and Eve's angry shouting. Amelie. I tore my eyes away from Claire's tiny form and shot a death glare at the Founder. She raised her eyebrows at me, as if I owed her respect. I couldn't believe that she'd left Claire alone with _him_, barely an hour after he'd almost _killed her_. She gave up waiting for an apology, and sighed, turning to the guard.

"These children are with me. You may let them pass."

I stormed passed everyone and wrenched open the door first. Myrnin blurred in movement to put himself between me and Claire, fangs down and red eyes flashing.

I nearly lost it right then, nearly staked him _right there_, simply because he thought he had the right to kiss _my_ Claire.

**Okay, stopping it there, partly because I haven't decided how everyone is going to react to that, and partly because I like a good almost cliff-hanger to start a chapter with. Hope you liked the chapter, I'm not very good at getting Shane right; his character always eludes me.**

**Please review with any thoughts on how it should go after this, I'm open to suggestions.**

**And hey, does anyone know how to do the picture/book cover thing, because I have no idea. If you could PM me, that would be great.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Myrnin's POV**

Amelie had told me that Claire was stable, and that I could see her, but I hadn't realised how hard it would be for me to walk through the door, knowing that _I_ was the one who'd put her there.

Despite what she thought of my actions in sparing Claire's humanity, Amelie knew too much. She always knew too much, and right now it was a worry to me, particularly because she'd allowed me, an unstable vampire, access to a room with a sleeping, defenceless and above all, _innocent_ Claire inside. Either she trusted me, or was intent on turning Claire anyway.

Whatever her reasons, I was yet to decide whether I should enter, and possibly cause my own death when her friends arrived, or stand outside and observe her from a safe distance.

I stood facing it, critiquing the door instead. It was poorly built, a cheap veneer finish that was in no way suitable to guard the girl lying inside. _My_ Claire.

"Are you going to go in, or are you just going to stand there?"

The guard that Amelie had assigned wasn't a particular friend of mine. In fact, I think I may have stolen from him in the past, which meant his behaviour towards me was not entirely un-warranted. But nevertheless, he stood between Claire and her enemies, and perhaps even her friends, if I was lucky, and I was grateful for that.

I took in another unnecessary breath, something that was becoming far too much of a habit these days, and entered, giving in to the side of me that could no longer bare the distance between us.

The room smelt of disinfectant and disease, something I wasn't entirely comfortable with. I had never liked hospitals; they were only one step away from asylums. I felt trapped, and infected. The very walls oozed with the stench of it-a noxious blend of illness and fear.

Despite this, Claire lay peacefully; her red-brown hair had been combed and arranged around her face by one of the nurses, and her face was with far more vitality than it had shown last time I had seen her. She was still too pale, her pallor almost matching my own. It made me wish that she had agreed to the offer put to her in the Council Room, because then she would be safe, and _mine_.

I could hear people outside her room, arguing, making noise. It didn't fit with the peace of Claire's slumber, so I blanked it out.

I sat down gently, perching on the end of her bed so as not to disturb her. I didn't want her to wake _just_ yet, not before…not yet, at any rate.

I took her hand, feeling the rough bandage around her wrist. Guilt was something I lived with constantly, because in my long life I'd had plenty to feel guilty about. But I should never have done that to Claire. There were too many things that could have gone wrong, too many scenarios that would have ended in her untimely death. And then mine, because her friends would surely avenge her, and rightly so.

One stray hair flashed russet gold in the depressingly bright fluorescent lights. It flickered as Claire breathed in and out in a steady rhythm that was all that was keeping me sane. I reached out slowly, as if a sudden movement would shatter the peace she had created, and tucked it gently behind her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered a little, but she showed no other signs of waking. My little bird, peaceful and resting for once. I'd never seen Claire rest before, she was always doing something. In all honesty, I rarely saw Claire if she wasn't working at the lab with me or when some other catastrophe had befallen Morganville. Claire was always in the middle of it when that happened.

I wished I could take her away, and keep her safe. I hadn't expected my feelings for her to grow quite so rapidly, it was rather odd, really, that taking a bullet for the girl had resulted in my feeling as though I would die if she was ever in mortal danger again.

It wasn't very practical; Claire was _always_ in mortal danger.

The dark crescents of her eyelashes against her pale cheeks fluttered again, warning me that it was only a matter of minutes until she awoke. There was so much I wanted to say too her, but I never could bring myself to if she was awake.

"_Breuddwydion melys, fy nghariad_." I whispered softly, and then kissed her on the forehead. She sighed sleepily and I smiled, because this moment was _perfect_.

Naturally, Shane would have to ruin it.

He burst in to the room, his face an alarming shade of purple and gave me a glare that would have burnt fiercer than the sun.

Oh. It took me a moment for my mind to catch up with my body, and discover it stood protectively in front of Claire, fangs down, eyes flashing. A vampire would have been cowering by now, but Shane didn't have the senses of his brother, for though they were surely brothers, they were not by blood. Threat display was lost on him, and he just stood there, hands curling to fists at his sides, obviously trying to decide whether punching me would do any good. I smiled, with fang.

His fist connected with the side of my face, but the pain didn't register. I'd felt worse.

"You freaking bloodsucker! Get _away_ from her!"

Hmm. Michael and Shreve stepped through the door and my chances of victory were gradually depleting. What to do, what to do? Feign innocence? That would only work on Claire. Appealing to Shreve would take too long, and by the look of it, be pointless. She was just as protective over Claire as I was.

The only way I was going to leave this room alive was going to be if either Claire woke up _right now_, and pardoned me, or if I started acting…very, very well.

I twirled my borrowed coat, a massive black drape of a thing, and bowed low- partly to avoid another altercation with Shane's fists, and partly to seem a lot less sane than indeed I was.

"I feel that I must take my leave. I think I left my iron on." I grinned like a fool, all the while calculating the reactions of the small group in the doorway. Shane was no longer paying me any attention, and was now looking at Claire. It made me want to hit him in the face, in the _least_ childish way possible. But I was the better man, mostly because Claire wouldn't talk to me if I left a mark on her Shane. I wasn't jealous.

Okay, maybe I was, but only a little bit.

Yvette, or whatever her name was, no longer looked like she was fantasising about my cruel and painful death, and Michael was…assessing. I didn't like the way his eyes saw too much. He was very similar to Sam, in some ways, and it bothered me.

I had liked Sam, but he had always noticed all the things I didn't want him to see. An inherited trait, apparently.

I gave the room one last brilliant smile before brushing past everyone and out through the door. I was surprised to find Amelie waiting outside.

"I need to speak with you, privately. It concerns Claire. I will expect you in my office at 2am this evening."

I nodded, dropping the fool's act immediately. Amelie would see through it anyway. I turned away and started walking down the corridor, a part of me that was growing louder with every step was screaming at me to go back, kill Shane and look after Claire myself. I needed to get away before I acted on that part.

"And Myrnin? Stay away from her tonight. I'd hate to see anything…go wrong."

I ignored her, and kept walking.

**Nobody has told me how to do the book cover/picture thing, , so please, if anyone knows, PM me? Because I am a **_**bit**_** of a technophobe. Thanks.**

'Breuddwydion melys, fy nghariad**' means 'Sweet dreams, my love' in Welsh, if you were curious.**

**As always, please leave a review, because they make me very happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Claire's POV**

Claire came too slowly, and made an inventory of everything that hurt. Her head hurt from hitting it on the floor. Her wrist hurt from Myrnin's teeth and Amelie's nails. Her heart was beating like hummingbirds wings and she felt dizzy and sick.

It really wasn't the best feeling in the world.

She opened my eyes, blinded a little by the bright fluorescent light directly above her, and blinked, slowly assessing her condition from the expressions of her friends.

Eve-pale, but hey, what's new? A little shaken, but generally okay. Claire supposed she wasn't dying.

Michael- completely unreadable, as if he was thinking really hard. But he still flashed her an angelic smile and took her un-bandaged hand.

Shane…angry? Claire frowned slightly at him, meeting his eyes, hoping to convey how sorry she was for putting him through this. Shane knew her; he knew that she wouldn't let him get bitten. In this, at least, she could protect _him_.

He shook his head slightly at her, and took her other hand so very gently. Claire wanted to kiss him right then, but the door opened and Dr. Mills came in.

"Ah, I see you're awake. You had to have a transfusion and stiches in your…cuts" Shane winced at that, pain in his eyes. Claire squeezed his hand to comfort him.

"Take it easy for a few days, and you'll be fine. I've asked Amelie to grant you leave from your job for a few weeks. Sometimes things like this have…consequences." Dr. Mills trailed off towards the end, as if he wanted to say more, but didn't know quite how to say it. Claire thanked him and he left.

Pandemonium ensued.

"Oh my God, Claire don't ever do that to me again! It was just so-"

"Eve."

"-horrible watching them _drain_ you, and there was nothing I could do-"

"Eve."

"-because _Amelie_ had you, and Oliver was holding Michael and Shane had _four_ vamps on him-"

"_Eve_. Seriously, she just woke up. Maybe less doom and gloom, please." Shane snapped, and then cringed. "Sorry, it's just…Myrnin…"

Eve and Michael seemed to take that as a valid reason, and Claire was beginning to wonder just exactly what had happened while she was unconscious.

"Um…so, what happened to make you guys so tense?"

Eve looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles. "Oh, I dunno, maybe my friend just got _bitten_." She said, her voice oozing sarcasm. But it sounded…fake. As if Eve was trying too hard. It made Claire wonder what she'd missed.

She raised her eyebrows at Shane questioningly, hoping to shame him into spilling the beans.

It worked, and Claire almost wished it hadn't.

"Myrnin was here. Claire, I know you don't like to admit it but he definitely has feelings for you, and yeah, that creeps me out. He ate the last girl he 'loved' didn't he?"

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but Shane cut across her, in full jealous boyfriend mode.

"I don't want you to see him for a bit. Please, Claire. Look, even Dr. Mills doesn't think it's a good idea. You've got the week of work, so use it. I feel like I barely see you anymore because he's always dragging you there. Just…think about it. Please."

Claire didn't know what to say to that. She wanted to deny Myrnin's feelings for her, because she knew they were a lot more complicated than Shane saw them to be, and that Myrnin would never act on them. In the end she said nothing, because she couldn't think of a way to say it without upsetting Shane. With all the crazy going on, he was one mistake away from landing himself back in the newly resurrected cage in Founder's Square.

Claire listened to Eve's funeral plans for any vamp who ever touched Claire again, and planned the week of activities for 'Claire's Epic Week Off' as Eve dubbed it. There really wasn't that much to do, but somehow, Eve and Michael managed to compile a list of ideas that wouldn't be potentially fatal or result in a prison sentence. Claire still wasn't too sure about the whole paintballing thing, but Shane was all for it.

In the end though, it didn't really matter.

Amelie arrived with a nurse who checked Claire over whilst Amelie talked. It was a very short conversation.

"Dr. Mills has approached me and requested you be allowed leave from your work. I have agreed to two days, but no more-"

"Hey, Claire had two days off anyway! And it isn't safe for her to be around _him_ with frickin' _holes_ in her wrist!"

The Founder gave Shane a cool stare at his outburst. "I assure you that Claire will be just as safe as she has ever been, if not safer, in Myrnin's care."

Shane opened his mouth to argue further, but Claire squeezed his hand. Amelie wasn't in a tolerant mood, she could tell, and it could all go south _very _quickly.

Shane glared venomously instead, and offered no further comment.

"Claire, I suggest you use the portals to travel directly to and from the lab- you also, Michael. I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks until we have caught whoever was responsible for this."

Amelie's voice was hard and her eyes looked dark and intense. She was, at that moment, the Founder, and it was terrifying.

Even Shane didn't argue when Claire was discharged and they were escorted home by a car full of vamp guards. Claire felt watched, the way she imagined big celebrities to feel as they walked down the street surrounded by bodyguards. It wasn't a nice feeling, but that was probably because she _needed_ them.

When Claire got home, Shane took her straight to bed. He said it was because he needed to talk to her about something. From the way that Eve and Michael reacted, it was probably something that they both already knew about, and didn't like.

Claire went to her room to get changed out of her bloody stained clothes. Shane was in his own room for the while, giving her some space. She loved that he could still do that, give her space. She didn't like to be coddled, and he respected that. It made her feel all warm to know that he loved her enough to think of her first. It made her wish he hadn't after all.

In the end, it was a good thing.

As Claire climbed into her bed, she found the small folded piece of paper on her pillow, her name handwritten on the front in black ink. She knew Myrnin's handwriting instantly, and it made her sweep a glance around the room just to check he wasn't still here. Creepy, much.

Claire suddenly felt guilty, simply because Myrnin had been in her room, and Shane didn't know. Granted she hadn't been there, but it wasn't something Shane would take kindly to, not at all. Where Myrnin was concerned, Shane's feeling fluctuated between protectiveness and jealousy, and Claire really didn't want to spoil tonight. She would tell him in the morning.

She still hadn't read the note. Slowly, she unfolded it, revealing only two words written in the centre in what she knew to be Myrnin's best handwriting-not the illegible scrawl he usually labelled things with at the lab.

_Thank you._

Claire folded it back up and put it in the draw of her bedside table, where Shane wouldn't find it. She felt automatically guilty about hiding it from him, but it wasn't a big deal, really? It wasn't like it was a love letter or anything. Claire put her tangled thoughts to the back of her mind as Shane came into her room, and before long she'd forgotten all about the note as Shane kissed away all her worries.

**Shane's POV**

Claire was asleep in my arms, breathing softly. I held her tightly, as if some small part of me still believed that someone would take her away.

Because I knew that they'd try, that _he'd_ try the hardest of them all. I grinned savagely. If they thought that Claire was going to let them, they had another think coming.

_Promise me you'll marry me_, I'd said.

Claire sighed in her sleep and wriggled closer to me, making me glow inside, a little.

I was ready now.

**Myrnin's POV**

I sat in my lab surrounded by Claire's scent. If I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend she was here. I didn't know why I needed her more now. I'd needed her before, but now I felt as if, when she wasn't here, I shouldn't be either. As if I needed her with me to exist.

It was nonsense really, that a small insignificant human, intelligent though she may be, could own my heart so completely. And she didn't even know.

Never before had I wanted to kill her boy so much. He had sent me away from her, bid that I couldn't stay by her side and be with her when she awoke. There had been so many words inside of me then, and I couldn't tell her any of them. I knew what happened when I let people fall in love with me.

My fingers slid over the necklace I had once given Ada. It was a sapphire pendant, set in gold on a gold chain. I had made it with some of the properties that had been placed in the Founder's bracelet for Amelie- so that if Ada had ever been hurt, I could find her, save her. It had tied her life to mine, so that I would keep her alive, in a way. Trapping her soul the way the Glass House had held Claire's when Magnus had killed her. I ached a little in remembrance of the pain that that had caused me.

But Ada was gone now. And I was alone, save Claire. I couldn't lose her again; not without losing myself as well.

I gently place the pendant in a small black velvet box, explaining how I'd made it to Bob. I wanted to tell _Claire_, but she wasn't here. I feared that Amelie had taken her away from me for the while. I didn't like that.

I wanted to tell her…everything. I wanted to see the way her entire world lit up when I taught her, I wanted to show her the deepest secrets of the world she lived in, and I wanted it forever. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, wanted her to know, and share, my feelings for her.

I couldn't bring myself to write it down on the note, so I'd simply thanked her. I couldn't be sure that she would be alone when she found it, and I couldn't risk them taking her away from me.

I wouldn't get all that I wanted. I knew she thought she loved the boy, and that she would never leave him for me. A part of me didn't even want her to, because despite his flaws, the boy would give his life to save Claire's, and that was beneficial for me.

I held the little box in my hand, deliberating when the best time to give it to her would be. In two weeks, Claire would be eighteen. I supposed that then would be the most obvious time to give her a present, make it seem less…well just less, to her friends.

So, for two weeks, I would have to make sure nothing happened to Claire. She had refused the bite, but the necklace would ensure that I would be able to turn her if anything untoward happened. I would be able to keep her, to make her mine. It would have to be me; it was _my_ blood that was forged into the metal. I felt a fierce joy that Amelie wouldn't have any hold on her anymore, that_ I_ would be her sire.

That Claire would be _mine_.

**Please leave a review, because it makes my day to read them. **

**_\  
/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Claire's POV**

The next few days went quickly for the residents of Glass House. The day after Claire had come home, Eve carried out her threat of paintballing, and though Claire couldn't take part, she loved watching as Eve, Shane and Michael shot at each other with pink, green and yellow paint. At some point, Eve and Shane ganged up on Michael, saying that his vamp-y-ness gave him an unfair advantage, and shot him in the face, repeatedly. Shane insisted that it was only fair because he healed quickly. That was probably the only reason the staff didn't kick Shane out for such a direct disregard for the safety instructions.

At the end of their slot, Eve, Shane and Michael were breathing hard (well, Eve and Shane were) and looked flushed with excitement.

Claire grinned at them as they came out of the arena sporting their battle wounds and bruises, and laughing and joking together.

"Eve was just saying how lucky we were that you couldn't have joined in, you would have kicked our combined asses." Shane said, slinging his arm around Claire's shoulders and hugging her close. Michael caught his eye and raised his eyebrows. It was his expression that informed Claire that he was waiting for…something. Claire frowned, wondering what was going on. Shane shook his head, almost imperceptibly, his eyes sparkling. Now Claire was really curious, and turned her eyes to appeal to Eve, who just laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Claire didn't want to leave it there, but no matter how hard she tried, no one would tell her anything, and though she didn't give up exactly, she kinda had to pause the blackmail and threats when they got to the restaurant in Founder's Square.

After lunch, they all went home and set up the ancient battered Monopoly board. The game brought out everyone's competitive side, but though Claire had all the stations and Eve had both the dark blues, it was Michael and Shane who showed the real talent. Shane only owned three properties, but it seemed that every time anyone went around the board they landed on all three.

Shane won, with Michael in a close second.

"I still think you cheated."

"Dude, its _Monopoly_. How can you cheat?"

"Bank robbery. Claire was the banker, how do I know that she wasn't slipping you five hundreds when I wasn't looking?"

Shane snorted and raked in his money. "Admit it. I am just better with money than you."

"It's a pity reality doesn't show that as well."

Eve smirked and started to clear up the board. "Now, now boys. Michael…come and get some Cokes with me?"

Shane watched them leave with a strange expression. Suddenly, Claire had the feeling that she knew what was coming_. Oh, God_.

"Claire, you know when I asked you if you'd…marry me." Shane was nervous, but Claire was glowing inside, her emotions so elated that she could barely sit still and try and contain it.

"Well…" Shane awkwardly got down to one knee in front of her, and held out a silver ring sporting a single diamond in the centre. "Will you?"

It was so simple, but so very beautiful in itself. Claire felt as if she couldn't be happier. "Yes" she gasped out. "Oh_, God_, yes!"

Shane slid the ring onto her finger and then folded her into his arms in a tight embrace. He kissed her so softly at first, but that was something that couldn't last long given both their states of out-of-this-world euphoria.

Needless to say, they didn't need the Cokes.

The next day, however, Claire began to see through the cracks.

Her first warning was when she woke up, Shane was nowhere to be found, and neither was Eve. Under normal circumstances, it might have been funny that the two least morning people were up and about way before 7.30 am, but in Morganville disappearing mysteriously was a major cause for concern.

Claire wandered around the house for a bit and listened to Michael strumming his guitar. She knew he should be at work right now, teaching campus kids guitar. He was playing lullabies, and love songs and Claire was pretty certain that he was only doing it to try and convince her that everything was fine.

At 9.15, Claire gave up playing along, and went for answers. Michael wasn't playing anymore. Well, he was but he was playing video games. Claire marched straight over and switched of the TV by the plug and stood directly in front of him with her arms folded. She hadn't meant to be quite so aggressive, but she'd gone from cloud nine to ground level in a matter of hours. Emotional whiplash much.

"Michael, what's going on?"

Claire watched him deliberate as to what to tell her. Michael, out of all of them, could be the worst or the best liar, depending on the circumstances. His angelic blue eyes were conflicted, but Claire stood firm. She had to know where everyone was, and more importantly, why no one had told her anything. She wasn't a child anymore.

"Don't lie to me Michael. Shane and Eve are gone, and you aren't at work, even though you should be. I don't like being kept in the dark. I don't need protecting."

She had wanted a reaction, but she hadn't expected what happened next. It was as if Michael just _exploded_.

"Claire, that's _exactly_ what you need right now. You and me both. The human's out there are _not happy_, do you understand? And I'm a vampire and you're a collaborator. Right now, we need all the protection we can get. Not to mention that you're still recovering from severe blood loss. Don't forget that we both nearly _died_ two days ago Claire. Shane didn't want to worry you, so he and Eve went early. With any luck they'll be back by lunch and we'll have got through the worst of it."

Michael sat down heavily on the sofa and ran a hand through his golden hair. He looked…scared. Not for himself, but for Shane and Eve. Claire didn't feel angry anymore. She couldn't, not knowing that her fiancé and her best friend were taking risks for her and there was _nothing_ she could do to help. The worry in Michael's expression said it all. Neither of them liked being the weakest links in the chain.

Claire sat down next to Michael and curled up against him as he put and arm around her shoulder. It didn't comfort either of them much, except for the knowledge that they weren't alone in their worry and guilt.

"Where are they?" Claire whispered, not trusting her voice not to shake.

"They went to try and get the resistance groups off our backs. There are a couple different factions, but Shane knows his way around them. It helps that we let them go, the shooters I mean. Shane's idea." Michael snorted mirthlessly. "God, I hate this."

"Me too. But we can't interfere Michael. We wouldn't help anything and you said it yourself- we need all the help we can get."

Michael smiled faintly and leaned his head against Claire's.

"See, this is why you're the reasonable one. Eve would have tried to convince me to go after them, and Shane would have already left."

"Yeah, well someone's got to do the thinking. We can't all go around punching people."

This time Michael laughed and Claire felt a bit better. Not much, but it was enough to stop her wanting to cry.

After a while, Claire got up and started pacing. She couldn't go help, sure, but she had to do _something_.

Her salvation came when her phone rang. Myrnin. Michael was playing his guitar again, his go to coping mechanism. Now that he wasn't trying to seem normal, he was playing for the mood. Fast loud songs, his fingers blurring across the fret board as he played them faster and faster, until Claire could no longer pick out the individual notes, only the overall tune.

He seemed so deep into the music that Claire escaped to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Myrnin?"

"Claire! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Bored stiff, but fine. Resting will kill me, and so far I'm not allowed to leave the house without a full escort."

Normally, Claire wouldn't talk like this with Myrnin, but she was trying to pretend that she wasn't about to go insane with worry, trying to not glance at the clock every 30 seconds, wondering where Shane was.

"Well, there is still an awful lot to do here, if you are _that_ bored. And I would be grateful of the company."

Claire bit her lip, deliberating. Michael wouldn't let her go, and she wanted to be home when Shane got back. But she couldn't just sit around and _wait_, it would drive her mad. She may as well do something useful, and to be fair, the lab was still a mess. Yeah, they'd swept and ordered the shelves, but all the storage cupboards were still wrecked, and Claire needed to do a full inventory of what new equipment they'd need.

Claire nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Okay. But I can't walk there. Open me a portal?"

"Done." Myrnin said, and then hung up. He still hadn't quite gotten the hang of mobiles. Claire smiled a little, feeling better than she had in hours. Michael had his guitar, and she had her science. And right now, there was nothing she needed more than a large dose of the crazy, wonderful, mind blowing things that Myrnin taught her.

Claire sneaked through the kitchen and into the living room. Michael was so lost in the intricacies of his song that he didn't even notice her. Claire felt goosebumps on her skin listening to the heart wrenching melody that Michael was bringing to life around her. It sang all his frustration and guilt and worry so clearly, beautifully, but Claire had to escape. She couldn't do _nothing_, and she would be back before lunch time anyway. Michael probably wouldn't even notice anyway.

Claire tiptoed up to the secret room in the attic, not that it mattered. Within a minute she was stepping into the chaos that was Myrnin's lab.

He wasn't kidding when he said that there was a lot to do. Apparently, when you leave Myrnin alone in a room, the books jump of the shelves themselves. _Honestly, would it kill him to put them back every so often?_ Claire thought. Sometimes, her job entailed less actual learning and more cleaning up after Myrnin who was…nowhere to be found.

"Myrnin?" Claire whispered, not wanting to shatter the silence in the room around her. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled, and she spun, heart pounding, to end up face to face with Myrnin.

Claire let out a surprised squeak, and staggered back, tripping. Myrnin's arms caught onto her waist holding her steady.

"Really, is it that surprising to find me in my own lab? Honestly dear girl, sometimes I wonder how you survived here at all."

Myrnin smiled warmly, and Claire noticed that he hadn't let go of her waist yet. She stepped out of his embrace, and ignored the brief flash of hurt across his eyes. What had she even done?

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you'd been attacked, because this is a bomb site, Myrnin."

That came out a lot harsher than she had wanted it to, so she softened it with a smile. Myrnin didn't return it. He stood watching her face, his expression guarded, but his eyes looked…concerned.

"Claire…are you sure you're all right? You seem a little...off."

Claire didn't know why she wanted to cry then, but she did. How had he guessed? Was she that bad at deception? Her eyes burned with tears. She tried to blink them away, desperately trying to hide her weakness. She couldn't be brave anymore. It hurt that vampires were no longer the biggest threat to her and her friends, that her _own_ species were trying to kill them.

"No, I'm not all right. I've been shot at by humans, and now Shane and Eve are having to try and get them to leave us alone but it probably won't work and… and there's nothing that I can do that will help because they _hate_ me, and they tried to _kill_ me."

Claire's voice hitched towards the end, and the tears that she'd fought spilled over, forming silvery trails down her face. She'd never felt so helpless.

Myrnin stood and listened as she spoke, his face remaining as unreadable as ever. For a moment they stood like that; Claire crying silently and Myrnin frozen watching her. Then he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as her legs gave out and she started to sob into his chest.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

**Myrnin's POV**

I'd known the moment she'd walked through the door that something was wrong. She reeked of despair and hopelessness, and I was, in part, curious as to why. The rest of me just wanted to stop it, to make her feel better again.

I had guessed that she probably wouldn't want to tell me her troubles, she hated to seem weak. I suppose that was survival to her- weakness brought out the beast in me. But I longed to comfort her, to hold her in my arms and make her smile again. She was far too young to experience so much. I wished that there was something I could do.

We stood silently after our greeting exchange, I watching her, and she watching me watching her. She was trying to hide it, whatever it was, and it pained me to know that she didn't trust me enough. I smoothed my face into a blank expression, hiding all the things I couldn't show her.

"Claire…are you sure you're all right? You seem a little…off."

Her brown eyes filled with tears. She fought them, but she was broken, my little bird. Broken and despairing.

I listened to her fears. She had such a heart for her friends that it gave me hope that she at least counted me one of them. I didn't particularly care about Ever, and Shane was only as good as his protection of Claire proved to him to be. Amelie would mourn for Michael, but I cared little for him either. Claire was the only piece in this game that I worried over losing, that and myself.

The humans had never been so organised, but now they were a threat. The Amelie I had once known understood this. Yet she allowed vampires to break the rules again and again, without any form of retribution. It wouldn't do, this state of violence; Morganville was only ever one step away from a full scale revolution, and now it seemed closer than ever.

The tears that she had fought so bravely spilled down her face, trailing streams of sadness. I'd only ever seen Claire weep once before, when her guilt over leaving Shane had gotten too much. She never knew how hard it had been for me to cage the beast at that moment, to keep myself from taking her then. I didn't feel it now. I only wanted to hold her.

So I did.

**Okay ending it there because this chapter is getting really long. Anyhow, the next one will be the most exciting yet, promise.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shane's POV**

I felt a kind of grudging respect for these guys. Eve stood near me, cracking her knuckles nervously, her face paler than usual. I wanted to make a joke about it, pretend like everything was normal, but I couldn't think of anything to say that fit the mood. We were playing with our lives here.

We were sat in the heart of the human resistance core. Once, I had known these people like the back of my hand, understood their reasons and motives. But every time someone walked past me in the corridor, I wondered, _were they the ones who shot at Claire and Michael? Was it these guys who nearly killed my best friend and my fiancé? _Suddenly Eve's fisted hands made hell of a lot more sense.

The corridor we were sat in was in the working part of the camp. Turns out that a lot of the old warehouses in the industrial district had blocked off basement levels. Human's had dug a couple of tunnels interlinking them, and voila, a fully functioning base camp. In the confusion after the defeat of the draug, many had gone to ground, and moved into the residential parts of the base. It's easy to disappear when no one knew who had survived and who hadn't. The set up was neat, I couldn't fault the logic. So far, this was the kind of operation that was most likely to succeed.

Eve and I had spent all morning running around, going through the motions trying to get a meeting with the man in charge. Captain Obvious, the second, I guess. Hopefully, he wouldn't try and kidnap Claire like the last one.

The bright lights of the tunnels and corridors were giving me a headache. It had a war time feel, everyone underground, doing their bit, making sacrifices for the greater good. I almost wanted to be part of it, and I knew that, in different circumstances, Eve would have as well.

The only thing stopping me was Claire. It wasn't just that these dicks had almost shot her; it was that she wouldn't agree with it. And she had good reason. She wasn't a native; she didn't understand the strain of growing up under constant threat of being drained. Add that to the fact that her only dealings with human resistance had been my dad, who had caused her way too much pain to recall exactly; the original Captain Obvious, who had threatened her; and Dean, who'd nearly drained her himself, vamp or no vamp. Put like that it made sense that she thought that vampires were safer. Almost.

Eve's plastic chair squeaked as she shifted in it, turning to face me.

"Shane I don't like this. We've been sat here for 2 hours; surely they should have seen us by now?"

I looked at her. I'd been thinking the same thing, but I hadn't wanted to worry her. But I didn't want to just walk out without at least trying. We'd gotten this far already, and I had to try, for Claire.

"Look around, Eve. We're the strongest we've ever been. Maybe this time we can even win. But we need to get Claire and Michael out of the crossfire. They won't survive this otherwise."

A slow mocking clap echoed from the shadows at the end of the corridor. A figure stepped out, tall and built, with dirty blonde hair and grey sarcastic eyes.

"And here was me thinking I'd have to wait forever. Collins, right? I knew your dad, he was a good man."

I didn't dignify that with a response, which was probably a good thing, because my response would have been to plant a fist in his ridiculously mocking face.

"Who the hell are you?" Eve snapped, hiding the fear she'd shown earlier under a layer of Goth attitude.

The guy just looked at her distastefully and completely ignored her.

"Hey, dick, I'm talking to you!"

I grabbed Eve's hand and yanked her back behind me, hard. There was something about this guy that I just didn't trust, and I didn't need Eve verbally digging a grave for us.

_Stay calm, Shane. Think of Claire_. Claire had been so peaceful when I'd left this morning. She probably wasn't now. I didn't envy Michael's job of keeping her in the house. But she'd always got us out of sticky situations, and right now, that was exactly what I needed.

"I do need an answer to that, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't piss off my friend. She's not so nice when she's angry, and neither am I."

The guy looked at me, meeting my eyes .The cheap lights leeched all the colour out of his face, and left huge shadows. Very horror movie serial killer type. He had the walk of a guy who knew what pain felt like, and didn't really care anymore.

"I'm Jack Fenton. And I don't talk to fang-bangers so don't even try it. Your girl, however, I'd love to have a chat with, ask her all about the vamps. I'm sure she'd have lots to tell me, being their prize pet and all."

"Don't even go there, man. I'm not in the mood, so either tell us what we came to hear, or piss off. Your choice."

Oh, I didn't like this. Not at all. Jack was threatening Claire, and being a Fenton would likely give him the status he needed, if he was any relation to the original Captain Obvious. My hands balled into fists instinctively, and I heard Eve's sharp intake of breath as I squeezed her wrist too hard. It took a lot for me to loosen my hold and let go, but I did.

Jack observed me quietly, his grey eyes flickering over me, sizing me up and picking out his advantages. To be honest, in a fair fight, there weren't many, but he didn't strike me as the kind of guy to play fair.

"You needed to prove your intentions. We can't just let anyone in here, and trust me, you've both fallen a long way from grace. Where've you been, Collins? Time was your name alone could have gotten you a meet with the Captain, but not now. And especially not with a dead chick in tow. You can both go in, but only you can speak Shane. Your _friend_ gave up that right when she married a leech."

I shouldered the door violently, liking the way it shuddered as the handle buried itself in the wall as it swung open. That would need plastering. Eve fixed Jack with her best glare, which to be perfectly honest was pretty good, given her make up. Jack returned her gaze coolly, unfazed. The guy had some balls, I would give him that.

The room was empty apart from a large wooden table with chairs around it and a bigger grander chair at the head. A single dusty bulb hung from the ceiling, casting the edges of the room into shadows, disguising how small it actually was.

Sat in the big chair at the end was a weathered man, with a lined face and greying hair. Appearances were usually deceiving in Morganville, so I didn't eliminate him as a threat. Besides that, there was only Jack in the room.

"Collins is safe, Uncle. I told you he'd come around. Don't know why he brought _her_ though."

The older man nodded once and motioned for me to sit down. I pulled out a chair for Eve, and then sat next to her, keeping my hand on hers the whole time. We were in a very dangerous position right now, and one wrong move could get us all killed, Claire and Michael included.

"Shane Collins. I hadn't thought it would take this long for you to find us. But I understand the pressures you must be under from your…friends…to hide your nature. What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

The man had a clear voice, betraying his actual age. The whole old thing was just a front; he was just as much of a threat as Jack. I didn't show my knowledge, kept my face as blank as I could. This was my forte. I could do this.

"I need you to stop trying to kill my housemates. They're not a threat to you or anybody, and there are a hell of a lot more violent vamps out there for you to deal with."

The Captain smiled knowingly, and sat back in his chair.

"You see Jack? I think I win this bet. So you want me to stop doing my job. What if I told you I only sanctioned an attack on the bloodsucker? It appears some of my operatives have a soft spot for Claire. She has friends in high places on both sides of the bloodline. Claire was not, nor has she ever been a target by this group."

"Then I need you to stop shooting at Michael. He's not a threat, okay? So stop treating him like he's one of them."

"Kid, he _is_ one of them. And it's only so long before he realises that and starts acting the part. Look, I'm sorry he got turned, but I'm sure you of all people understand."

I knew that Eve wouldn't sit there and take it. She was too outspoken, to honest _not_ to voice her opinion. I had only hoped that she would be able to hold it in for long enough that I'd get a deal in first. Apparently not.

"Okay, I've heard enough. Shane these people aren't going to help us. They're not going to listen and they're _definitely_ not going to do anything for free." Eve's voice was dripping with venom. Not good.

Jack took a step towards us, and I stood up, putting myself between him and Eve. I really needed her to shut up _right now_, but all the panic and worry that she'd kept silent all day was pouring out of her. Eve had always been a babbler, and nothing was going to stop her besides a punch in the mouth, and that would only be temporary. Shit.

"-And you know what? We don't need your help. Thanks but no thanks; I think we'll be just fine without a bunch of stuck up cowards who wouldn't know bravery if it bit them on the behind. And if you go anywhere near Michael ever again I will personally shove a stake so far up your ass you'll be eating it for breakfast."

The Captain stood up, and then Jack lunged for me. I slapped his hand away and threw a punch in whilst I could, then hefted him across the table and towards his uncle. Eve whirled and tried the door, but it was locked. She just kept rattling it, screaming her frustration.

"Stop! You will be _silent_, you little wretch! Sit down. You cannot leave and you _will _not if you do not do as you are told!"

All pretences were gone now as the older man roared at Eve, and I registered just how screwed we were, locked in a room with two, most likely trained, men who now hated our guts.

It hadn't gone to plan at all.

And the worst part was that I was almost glad. Because any deal I could have struck before Eve's outburst would only help Claire, and would probably only get her into more trouble than she was in before. With the vamps, at least it was official. Humans had no rules, and no reason to stick to their bargains.

The Captain sat back down again, composed. Jack flashed a grin at him that said far too much. They'd anticipated this, and we'd played right into their hands.

"There are only two ways you are leaving this room. Shane, I suggest you keep your pet on a tighter leash, or I will have to revise the deal I am about to offer you."

I reached out to Eve, whether to protect her or restrain her I hadn't decided yet. It didn't matter. She shrugged off my hand and sat down at the table, very aware of the mistake she'd just made, and what it might have cost us. We both knew the second way we could leave, and that was in a coffin.

I sat down next to Eve, taking the lead role again, and hoping she'd follow on.

"Hurry up, old man. What deal?"

The Captain smirked, and motioned Jack forward. Jack pushed a plain file across the table.

"In there you will find the details on the attack on your…housemate, and the surveillance and prelim on little Claire. Without that, they cease to exist for this group, though I cannot say for others."

I opened the folder, and heard Eve's soft gasp as she saw the snapshots of Claire and Michael from the last few days, haphazardly piled on top of a couple of official looking papers. Michael on his way into the guitar shop where he worked; Claire in Common Grounds, talking to Oliver; Michael playing at a gig at Common Grounds; Claire walking down the alley next to the Day House; Claire and Myrnin just outside the lab.

This was the shot that angered me the most. It was blurry and slightly out of focus, obviously taken from a long distance, but in spite of that the friendship and familiarity in her smile was so clear, as was the hunger and longing in his. I never wanted anyone else to see how friendly Claire was with the vampires, particularly her boss.

"Where did you get these?" I said quietly, dangerously. These people were pushing and pushing and it was only so long before I snapped.

The old man smiled again, acknowledging the threat in my voice.

"I had Jack tail her for a while. He seemed convinced she was simply a nice girl who got a bit confused, so I let him prove it. I remain unconvinced for the while."

I didn't like the way he was talking about Claire, as if she was stupid, because I knew that it was the one thing she wasn't. She saw people for what they could be, not what they were, and yeah sometimes that was a bad thing, but most of the time it wasn't. She'd have run far away from me if she hadn't been able to see the good. It also bugged me that it was Jack. The guy obviously had issues with the vampires, understandable, they killed his parents. The way he'd treated Eve showed him to be set in his ways, and yet he, a stranger who didn't know her, had understood a part of Claire that even I didn't.

I didn't like it. Not at all. It was too much to simply be concerned or even friendly. This guy had motives, and I needed to know what they were before I decided whether to punch his teeth out.

"And why would he think that? He's not exactly the understanding type."

Jack smirked again. It was really beginning to bug me, his smirk. I wanted to punch him again, harder. The Captain saw my agitation, and smiled, showing his crooked golden teeth. With both of them smiling, I could see the family resemblance. Jack had way to much leverage for me to be comfortable with him tailing Claire.

"Let's just say that I'm intrigued. Mostly wondering why she stayed with _you_, but I think that's a topic for another day, don't you? But you're missing the point, Shane. I can protect her where you can't, and all we need from you is a little information."

Eve spoke up again, a fierce sparkle in her eyes. Out of all of us, Eve was probably the most protective of Claire. She still felt guilty about when Magnus had killed her, and had shown it in a brand new streak of fierce loyalty. And Eve, being a girl, would protect Claire's heart as well.

"If you're as _intrigued_ as you want him to believe, you'd protect her anyway. So either you're lying, or you're just milking this for all you can get."

Jack's hand snaked out so fast that I didn't even see it coming, slapping Eve across the face hard enough to leave a mark. Michael was going to kill me. I stood up fast, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until I felt the joint pop in a sprain. Then I let go, watching in satisfaction as Jack cradled his injured hand at his chest.

The Captain wasn't quite as amused as I was.

"Leave. Jack will escort you home, briefly, while you gather your things Shane. Leave your friend behind or I will personally pull the trigger for your Michael, and give Claire to Jack, do you understand? Your chances are up. And _you_ "he turned to glare at Eve "You better make sure that you don't come anywhere near here again. Because if you do we will tear you and your precious leech limb from limb."

"What if I changed my mind and don't come back? 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to be a part of an organisation that targets my friends."

"You'll come back Shane, or Claire will. And believe me; I don't think she's quite as cut out for this job as you are. You had your chance, and you blew it. Or rather, your friend did. Anyway, the result is still the same. I'm willing to give you what you want still, but I'll need some help from you. How well you cooperate will determine how long you have to stay here. Who knows, you might find it more to your taste than waiting on vampires."

I stared at him. What the hell? He wanted me to stay here? And do what, exactly? Because I was pretty sure that it wouldn't involve making daisy chains and braiding hair. No, these guys meant business, and for them, business meant killing people, or vamps. Amelie had warned me before, the next time I stepped out of line, I was going to be dealt with properly, and properly now meant burning in a cage again. Been there, done that, and didn't really want the souvenir t-shirt. And these guys wanted me to fight on the front lines with them. Even Claire wouldn't be able to get me out of this one. Sure she had leverage, and could probably twist Myrnin's arm into helping, but in the end she was human, and Amelie would probably ignore her.

But what did it matter? When Claire had first come here, she'd signed herself to Amelie to protect us, before she'd even known us that well. Michael had turned into a vamp to be able to come and get me. Yeah, he said that that was for him, to be able to leave the house again, but I knew that if I hadn't gone and got myself arrested he wouldn't have done it. Hell, even Eve had done some scary shit to get me out of the mess I'd made at the bite club. And they'd all risked their lives to save me from Magnus's blood gardens. Somehow, I was the one they all ended up protecting.

Well, now it was my turn.

"Okay" I said, "Deal."


	14. Chapter 14

**Michael's POV**

I was playing my guitar like my life depended on it, pushing my fingers faster, until the sound was no longer separate notes, even to my hearing.

I was vaguely aware of Claire going into the kitchen, then coming out and going upstairs. She thought this was her fault, as if if she hadn't been shot at, none of this would have happened.

But it wasn't her fault, it was mine. If I hadn't been a vampire, she wouldn't have been shot at and none of this would have happened. The all-important clause at the beginning of the list shifted all the blame from her shoulders and onto mine. And now Eve and Shane had to try and clear up my mess.

I didn't know how long I'd played for before I realised that the house was empty. It was the middle of the day, so Miranda wasn't about. Even at night she kept to herself, usually. She turned up when she felt like it, but unlike me, she was perfectly content to fade every now and again. I didn't mind. It was nice not to have her popping up everywhere like she had in the first few days.

The problem was, Claire wasn't here either.

I should have known better than to leave her alone. I thought she'd understood…well, she had understood why we couldn't go with them. Yeah, they were late, but we couldn't go looking. That would get me staked and her arrested, and then probably killed as well. So where the hell was she?

I searched the house anyway, even though I couldn't hear her heartbeat here. When I'd checked every room on the first and second floor, I stood in front of the door to the attic room, already feeling the stirrings of apprehension. I knew Claire had always felt safest there, it made sense that that's where she would go, but I guess I knew already that she'd gone.

The secret room was empty, as I'd predicted, but Claire's scent was fresh. I wasn't old enough to pinpoint exactly where she'd gone but logic said that this could only mean one thing.

Claire had taken a portal, and there was really only one place she'd go. The lab.

I kicked at the sofa in frustration, sending it skidding into the wall. Shane had only asked me to do one thing, make sure that Claire was safe, and I'd let her go off on her own to a crazy bipolar vampire who wanted to turn her. Claire didn't like to admit to knowing his feelings for her, but let's face it, if it had been anyone else in the car park being shot at he would have just watched as they died. The older vampires were like that, never putting themselves in harm's way, no matter who else was at risk. And yet he'd taken a bullet in the shoulder for her, and nearly died.

I needed to get Claire back home, fast. She wasn't safe with him- even Dr. Mills had warned against it. Claire was reckless when it came to Myrnin, she was lucky she was still alive, considering the amount of times he'd lost it with her. But I couldn't go out in the mid-day sun, and I couldn't operate the portals.

Or could I?

"Er…Frank?" I said to the thin air, feeling a little stupid. I hoped that for whatever weird reason he'd be able to hear me. I also hoped that he cared enough about Shane's girlfriend to help me out, because otherwise this was pretty pointless.

"Frank, can you hear me? I really need some help here, for Shane." I added, hoping that the guy's fathering skills had improved with death. Not likely, but it was worth a shot.

Franks ghostly 2D image started to come into focus on the other side of the room. It took him a while, not surprising considering the battering the machine had taken in the aftermath of the draug. Claire had worked solidly for days to fix it, and Shane had gotten so moody with her spending so much time in the lab. I didn't really blame him; it's hard to have a girlfriend who was constantly at the beck and call of another guy, particularly one with more than a slight interest in her.

"What do you want, bloodsucker. I don't really have time to fix all your problems for you."

I smiled, with fangs, just to annoy him. I wasn't in the mood to play games with him, he was either going to help or he wasn't and I'd have to alter my plan accordingly.

"I need to get to the lab. Now. Open me a portal."

Frank raised his eyebrows, and for a second, he reminded me of Shane. I shook that thought from my head- Shane was nothing like his father.

"And why would you need to see Lord High and Mighty? And how does this help Shane again, because I think you've left that bit out."

"Claire went to see him. Now, unless you want Shane to lose his fiancé, you'll open me a portal so I can go get her."

"Fiancé? Good for him. He can't do much better than Claire. Fine, I'll open you a portal, and I'll get you both out, but not for you. And don't you _ever _call me like a dog again, leech. You got that?"

I nodded, already preparing myself for whatever I might find. Myrnin with his fangs in Claire's neck, maybe. I felt the burning in my eyes that told me that they were ruby with rage. I'd kill him if he'd hurt her.

I wasn't expecting what I found at all.

The first thing I saw as I stepped through the portal was Myrnin's back. I could hear sobbing-Claire. I lunged toward them before I fully processed what was in front of me, knowing that surprise would be pretty much my only advantage against him. I hadn't anticipated quite how fast he was. He'd turned and put himself between me and Claire before I even got halfway there, and then slapped me into the table.

I felt glass stab into my back as I skidded over the top of the table, and then I hit the ground with a painful crunch, but I gritted my teeth and got up, baring my fangs. I could hear Claire screaming. I looked at her then- no fang marks that hadn't been there before. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and things started clicking into place.

He'd been _comforting_ her, not eating her.

I didn't really know how to feel about that. On one hand, it was good that she wasn't hurt. On another, she'd come running into the arms of her crazy boss, and whichever way you put that, it sounded weird. I'd known that she was friends with him, and that Claire wouldn't think of it romantically, but Myrnin was a different story, and I knew him enough to know that he didn't like to give things back once he had them, and generally broke his toys.

My thoughts were cut off when Myrnin stepped forward and hefted me into the air by my throat. I was a vampire, so not being able to breathe wasn't really a problem. The problem was the fact that I couldn't do anything about my current position, and he could kill me very, very easily.

"Myrnin, stop! It's Michael! What are you doing?"

Claire was trying not to shout at him, I could tell, but even Claire wouldn't be able to save me now. Myrnin's eyes were a blank, hazy red, showing no emotion besides rage- he wasn't listening to her. Claire stepped forward, trying to get between us. I wanted to tell her not to, to stay away, to run, because Myrnin would kill her before he even noticed it, and I needed her to stay safe, for Shane and Eve, and yeah, for me as well.

Myrnin, held her back, blocking her with his arm across her waist. I didn't want her so close to him, and I struggled harder to get free, kicking out with my legs. I might as well have not bothered for all the good it did.

Claire's voice didn't shake at all, as if she dealt with this on a daily basis. To be honest, she probably did. My neck hurt, badly, as Myrnin squeezed. It wouldn't kill me, and he knew that, but he was hurting me anyway.

"Myrnin put him down, right now."

"Are you threatening me, little Claire?" he said dangerously. So he knew who she was. It was a start, at least. Still, Myrnin had a sort of quiet deadliness about him, the fact that he was crazy only made him harder to predict.

Claire reached out with a small hand and grabbed the nearest sharp object- a piece of shattered glass- and jabbed into Myrnin's side, angling it upwards towards his heart.

"Yes, I am threatening you. Let him go, Myrnin, we both know that I'll do it."

"Will you? Yes, you've done it before, I'm very aware of that." He turned his head, completely ignoring me now, and focused on Claire. I tore at his hand around my throat, kicking furiously. I needed to get him away from Claire, because Shane would kill me if I let anything happen to her. Myrnin was dangerous when he was like this, so close to the edge that he could drop off without any warning, and then we'd both be screwed.

His face was so close to hers but she didn't move away, didn't blink. She couldn't, weakness invited the predator in us, and Myrnin was one of the worst.

"Would you do it now, I wonder? Or are you merely relying on an empty threat?"

Claire didn't answer; she simply slid the shard in slowly, her eyes on his the whole time. Oddly, I was reminded of Eve, as she'd stabbed me with a silver knife to remind me that she wasn't a victim. Had we looked like that?

Suddenly, Myrnin let go of me, and I crashed to the ground. The bruising on my throat was already healing, but it felt swollen and sore, and it hurt to swallow. I couldn't just stop and worry about myself though.

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Myrnin was still holding Claire, and they were still locked in each other's gazes. The look he was giving her was so very wrong, considering how old and insane he was. Claire didn't seem to notice, she was watching him with a wary uncertainty, not sure how he'd react to her stabbing him.

He pulled the glass out, his eyes only _slightly_ red now. It wasn't much of a comfort.

"It seems I underestimated you again. You always do surprise me."

"Well, it'd be no good if I couldn't. You'd know if I was lying."

"That is true. You're the only human who has ever managed to get away with that, you know. Not even Ada would."

Claire flinched slightly at the mention of Ada, and I decided I needed to intervene _right now_, because the conversation was going places I never wanted it too in a million years.

"Claire? We really need to go now."

Myrnin blinked at me like he'd forgotten that I existed. Probably true. Claire made a move towards me, but he blocked her as he had before.

"How many times must I remind you that you are my _assistant_, Claire, and you leave when I allow you to. And _you_ should not be here at all. I suggest you go before I make you. It won't be pretty, believe me."

Claire was furious now, and so was I.

"I am not your property Myrnin! I wasn't even supposed to be here today, this is _overtime_. You can't just…you _can't_…"

"We're leaving. Don't try and stop us" I said, cutting across Claire. She'd just got us out of a mess; I didn't need her to dump us back in it again.

Claire saw what I was doing, and swept past Myrnin, who caught her hand to stop her.

"Claire, I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry, but-"

He froze mid-sentence and looked down at the silver diamond ring on Claire's finger with wide eyes.

Then all hell broke loose.

**Thanks to **_WulfLuvr22_**, my most frequent reviewer. I hope you guys all like this chapter it took me long enough to write it. Next chapter will be more about Shane and Eve, I'm afraid, but there is Clyrnin on the horizon. R and R people, it's the way forward. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Claire's POV**

Myrnin caught my hand as I tried to walk past him. I knew that he wasn't exactly stable at the moment, but that didn't give him the right to _claim_ me like a piece of _property_. I didn't belong to anyone except myself, and perhaps possibly Shane.

Still, I couldn't stay angry at him when I saw his expression. It was just the madness talking when he said things like that, and he always felt guilty afterwards. My heart broke a little for him at times like this, when he lost himself.

"Claire, I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry, but-"

It was like someone had thrown a switch. Myrnin went from the sweet, brilliant man that I knew to a complete stranger in a second. His eyes flared bright, bloodthirsty red, and his hand on my wrist tightened, his fingers digging into my arm. It _really_ hurt.

I twisted my hand, crying out in the pain that flared in my joint, and pressed the silver of my engagement ring into Myrnin's palm. He hissed like a scolded cat and let go, but he didn't go very far.

What the hell? What had even happened? It had been so quick, so sudden. Myrnin was glaring at my hand like it was his own personal enemy. Wait, not my hand…my _ring_.

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and for a second, I saw everything with perfect clarity. _Stupid, stupid, Claire. You knew how he felt about you. You _knew_ that, _the logical side of my mind whispered. I didn't want to accept it, but that didn't make it any less true.

This was all my fault.

Myrnin stepped towards me slowly, all deadly, feline grace, as if he was scared that I'd run away if he moved to quickly. I stumbled backwards, a reflex reaction, and then internally kicked myself as he lunged for me. I'd shown weakness, and that had sent him straight over the edge.

Michael hit him like a freight train and they both crashed into a bookcase. Half of the works on the shelves fell, pages falling out of some of the older ones and floating to the floor in tatters. A little part of me wanted to pick them up, fix them and put them all back, but the rational part of my brain was thinking survival. I had to open the portal, fast, because Michael was going to lose this fight. Myrnin was too old and too clever for him to even stand a chance.

I heard a howl of pain as Michael threw a silver knife at Myrnin. Unfortunately, the handle had been wrapped in leather for Michael to be able to use it without burning himself, and Myrnin simply pulled it out of his chest and threw it straight back. The knife landed in Michael's shoulder and he dropped to one knee as he pulled it out - too young to be able to stand the effect of even a brief contact with the silver. Myrnin simply kicked him in the head, hard, and Michael stayed down, completely out for the count. Panic welled up inside me; the quiet, calm part of me knew that my chances of surviving this had just taken a nose dive. There was no way I'd be able to fight Myrnin off, open a portal and carry Michael out. No way at all.

But I couldn't help myself lunging for the portal anyway. I knew that running was only making things worse, but I needed Michael to recover, _if_ he could recover, and I needed to buy us some time. I hoped that Myrnin would be able to control himself long enough for me to get through to him, preferably _before_ he killed me.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up short and holding me still. My heart was thudding in my chest and I was breathless- not exactly the best for the image of calm that I was hoping to get across.

Myrnin leant forward, pinning me with my back against his chest, and whispered in my ear.

"Where did you think you were going, my love? Did you honestly believe that I would just let you leave?"

His voice was a low deadly whisper, but my shiver wasn't entirely out of fear. It was strange being this close to him, and very different for the comfort he'd been offering before. Myrnin was dangerous, there was no doubting it, but he was also strangely addictive. No matter how close things got, how many times he nearly killed me, I knew that I would always come back for more.

That didn't help me very much now, though.

"Myrnin please let me go. I know you don't want to hurt me." I said quietly, trying to keep my voice level and devoid of the fear I was feeling.

Myrnin shifted, one arm pinning both of my own to my chest, the other encircling my waist, holding me against him.

"_Am_ I hurting you, my dear?"

The truth was…he wasn't. Yes, I couldn't move, couldn't get away, but he wasn't hurting me, and from what he was saying, he wasn't going to. I didn't know what to do with this new Myrnin- he was acting differently from every other time I'd ever known him, but I wasn't scared. I probably should be, but I wasn't.

I shook my head slightly, not trusting my voice to answer his question. Slowly, I began to relax into his arms, a flicker of an idea forming in my head. I heard Michael moan in pain, and the idea turned into a fully formed plan. It wasn't a very good one, but it was the only one I had. It would have to do.

"Why are you leaving me Ada? What can he give you that I can't? You _know_ that I'm better for you, darling. Please stay."

_He thought I was Ada!_ I swallowed hard, fresh fear pooling in my stomach. Ada hadn't survived Myrnin. If he thought he was back then, then he would have still had the disease. He would still be as unstable and unpredictable as he was when he had the Bishop virus. This was going to be even harder to pull off, but I had to try. Hopefully, Myrnin would still think I was Ada, enough to let me go, with any luck.

"If I promise to stay, will you let go of me?"

"Yes! Anything. Just don't leave me. Please don't leave me again."

Again? As far as I knew, Ada hadn't left him until the day she'd died, for the second time. Unless…no, I couldn't think like that. I _couldn't_.

Myrnin wasn't pinning me anymore, but he hadn't let go either, and his face was way to my neck for comfort. I twisted in his arms to face him, trying to pull free without seeming like I was running away. Right now, Myrnin was fragile. He could go either way in a second, and there would be nothing I could do to stop it.

Myrnin frowned slightly at me, and instead of letting go, pulled me closer, reaching out with one hand to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. It was such a gentle gesture that it reminded me of Shane, and the way he was with me. I shook my head, trying to banish those kinds of thoughts. It wasn't good for me to compare my boss and my boyfriend- that could only lead to trouble.

"Ada?"

Myrnin was still frowning, clinging to the illusion that Ada was there, but unable to see her in me. It was now or never, and as much as I hated to do it, I had to wake Myrnin up, and bring him back to the present.

"Myrnin, I'm not Ada, but I think you already know that. I'm Claire, your assistant. Ada's dead, but I think you know that too."

I spoke softly, hesitantly, trying to soften the blow that I knew it would be. It broke my heart at little to do it, but he wasn't going to let me and Michael leave otherwise, not if he thought I was Ada and Michael was a random imposter.

I watched as tears pooled in Myrnin's beautiful brown eyes, and it was like a knife was twisting in my heart. I wanted to make everything better, to bring Ada back for him, not take her away again. The only reason I didn't was that it wasn't just my life that I was playing with, it was Michael's as well, and Eve would _kill_ me if I let him get hurt just to spare Myrnin's feelings.

The tears spilled over and fell down his cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away, but I couldn't risk convincing him that I was his lost love again, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to bring myself to put him through this twice.

Myrnin let go of me suddenly, and vanished to the other side of the lab in one blurred movement. I lost my balance and fell, cutting my arm on some broken glass. I watched as he buried his hands in his hair and banged his head against the wall, hard. I wanted to go back to him, and comfort him, but I had to get to Michael.

I ran over to him, keeping an eye on Myrnin. He looked better, but not by much. He was pale by vampire standards, his skin almost completely devoid of any colour, and the wound in his shoulder still hadn't completely healed. I shook him a little and he stirred, opening his angelic blue eyes and sucking in a sharp breath. That, more than anything, scared me. Michael's humanity was so clear in that one simple movement, a testimony to his own mortality.

"Ouch." He ground out; his voice was raspy and pained. "How bad is it?"

I looked at the wound, trying to stay calm and reasonable. The actual cut wasn't too deep, and didn't seem to be bleeding that much. It worried me that it hadn't healed yet though, but that might have been the silver.

"It's not too bad. Can you stand up? We need to get out of here."

Michael's eyes flickered over to Myrnin, who whirled from his frozen position against the wall to overturn a table and then kick the broken equipment across the room, and then nodded, pulling in another deep breath as he stood up, leaning heavily on me as I supported him.

We stumbled over to the portal, but I kept my eyes firmly on Myrnin as he delivered mass destruction to everything in the lab. It hurt to see him like this after so long of him being sane. But it hammered home just how fragile Myrnin was, and just how dangerous.

We got to the portal and I opened it just as Myrnin remembered our existence. He spun around to face us, chaos personified surrounded by broken equipment, shattered glass, and tattered books, and with an expression that was not as heartbroken as I'd expected. More…resigned.

"You're leaving." He stated in a dead voice. "Of course. It's probably for the best. I..." he sighed, and it was as if the weight of the world settled on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Claire. I should never have presumed."

And with that he walked away, and into one of the rooms that I'd never been into, slamming the door behind him. Silence. A little part of me wanted to follow him, at least to ask him what he meant, but the rest of me didn't want to know. So I did what was best, and got Michael through the portal, and helping him sit down on the sofa in the secret room. Even since the draug and Magnus, I still felt safe up here, despite the smear on the wooden floor where Magnus had died, and the faint smell of mould that it left behind. This room, more than any other part of the house, felt like home. I was safe here.

Michael groaned as I sat down next to him, moving his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Michael looked at me, a faint tinge of red in his blue eyes, but then he blinked it away.

"There's some blood in the mini fridge over there. Fetch it?"

I got him the blood bag, but he didn't bite into it straight away; just looked at me, wincing slightly before his thirst took over and he sank his fangs into the bag.

When he finished it, I handed him another one silently, and we continued like this for a while, using up five bags, until, on the sixth, he just looked at it, and then gave it back. The wound in his shoulder was already on the way to healing, which was a huge relief. But now came the questions- I doubted that Michael would forget the fact that I'd sneaked out to go see Myrnin. I knew how that looked, but surely Michael would see the truth. I hoped so, anyway.

Michael looked at me steadily, his blue eyes showing nothing of his thoughts. I tried to do the same, but I never was very good at hiding my emotions, especially from Michael.

"I know why you did it, but next time Claire? Tell me first. And don't go by yourself. Not anymore."

That surprised me. And not go by myself? How was that going to help the situation? Besides, that was my _job_; I couldn't just skive of work because Myrnin had flipped out again. If that was the case I'd probably never work a day again in my lifetime.

Michael must have seen the confusion, because he sighed, leaning back into the sofa. The fight had taken a lot out of him, particularly the silver.

"Claire, I know you don't want to see it but he can't tell the difference between you and Ada anymore. It's not safe for you to be there by yourself; today was proof of that."

"He was perfectly normal until you showed up." I said reasonably.

"No, he was perfectly normal until he realised you were engaged to another guy. Claire, you can skirt around the issue all you like but the dude has feelings for you, and ignoring them won't make them go away."

I winced at that, and got up. I needed to do something. Wait…

"Michael, what time is it?"

Michael just looked at me for a second and then stood up as well. I ran towards the stairs, opening the door at the bottom just in time to hear the front door slam shut. Shane had been in the house and I hadn't even noticed. I'd been so wrapped up in what I was doing that I hadn't thought to go downstairs, where I'd be able to hear him come in. Guilt instantly filled me, an emotion that I was feeling way to often these days. But why had he left again? Unless he'd been there for a while and was now looking for us.

I ran down the stairs and practically flew through the front door. The bright Texas sunlight blinded me for a second but I kept running, watching the scene before me slowly come into focus as my eyes adjusted to the light.

Shane was half inside a black vamp car, clearly shocked to see me come out of the house. The guilt intensified at the look of fear, love, shock and sadness on his face. Eve spun around to see me, and I could see the black trails of mascara down her pale cheeks even if I couldn't see the tears. God, what had happened?

"Shane!"

I screamed his name as the car pulled away. Shane shot me one last look before closing the door. Eve crumpled to the floor, and I sat down with her, numb inside. What happened? It was like my mind just couldn't process what I'd just seen. Why was Shane leaving?

"Oh God, what happened?"

Eve didn't answer, just stared after the car that we couldn't see any more with tears streaming down her face. I sat with my arms around her for a while, tears coursing down my cheeks, but I couldn't feel anything, not yet. Nothing but the guilt at not being there for Shane when he needed me, if only to say goodbye.

Eve pulled away, and it was then that she caught sight of the blood on my arm. I had barely noticed the cuts when I'd landed on the glass at the lab- Michael's injuries had been so much worse that I had just ignored mine. But now that I remembered them they started to sting a little, reminding me that I had no idea what had been in the beakers before they'd smashed. One thing you learnt working with Myrnin: disinfectant was your best friend.

"What happened?" she asked, turning back into the protective friends-like-sisters role that she usually occupied. I didn't really want to tell her that I'd ran off to the lab and gotten her husband staked and nearly killed, and she hadn't told me what had happened to Shane yet.

We needed him back._ I_ needed him back. We needed to stick together if we were going to get through this; because that's the only way we'd managed before- together.

I wiped my eyes and started to stand up, pulling Eve with me.

"We should go inside. Michael is probably considering coming and getting us right now. We need to stick together; Eve, and then we'll get through this."

When Eve saw Michael, she ran the rest of the way. They hugged for a long time, Michael whispering quietly into her ear. My heart ached and I had the burning desire to curl up in a ball and ignore the world. I needed to be told that everything was going to be all right. That the vampires would stop eating everybody they found on the street, protected or not. That the humans would stop trying to kill me and Michael. That I could go back to school and finish my course and be out of this stupid town and on my way to MIT.

But most of all, I needed Shane.

**Myrnin's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Twyllo_! Fool! Why had he done that? Of course it wasn't Ada! _Jesu. A_nd now Claire was scared of him again and would probably never be allowed to come back. Naturally, he had to lose himself with that _boy_ as witness.

Myrnin threw the vase he was holding into the wall, watching as the painted glass shattered into sparkles and splinters, showering across the floor like a cascade of gemstones. It had been so long since he'd last…slipped, that he'd forgotten the warning signs. He should have sent Claire away, but he thought he'd have more time. Poor little Claire. She always did see him at his worst.

The differences between herself and Ada were barely there anymore. The two women, for Claire was certainly no longer a girl, were not entirely separate in his head. He'd tried so hard to keep Ada alive, even if only in his memories, that he was falling…in love…with Claire.

All the fight seemed to go out of him and he slid to the floor, ignoring the crunch and nip of the glass of the vase. He knew that it was wrong. She was so _young_, so…free. If he took her he would trap her here, cage his little bird in Morganville. But here she could be safe. She could learn, learn everything. He knew she wanted it, but did _she_ know that? No, she believed herself to be in love with the pathetic human boy. He knew his Claire, his stubborn, loyal, wonderful Claire. She wouldn't come to him, not if she was still with Shane.

Myrnin smiled sadly at nothing in particular. Part of him wanted to just go and take her, but most of him, thank the Lord, was appalled at the idea, and was resigned to his fate. He hoped he never changed that. A blue sparkle caught his eye- the necklace. He'd forgotten all about it. He felt foolish now, believing that she would ever accept a gift from him. And even if she did, her friends would not allow it. It was like a game of tug of war with Claire. Him always trying to pull her out of the grip of her friend's protection, to show her a world where the only rules were ones that she created, and them, trying to keep her as far away from him as possible. He'd noticed the concerted effort to separate them. All three of them had petitioned most persistently to Amelie to allow Claire time to 'recover'. What they wanted was to take her away from him entirely.

But Claire was worth waiting for, and so Myrnin…would wait.

**Wow, monster chapter there. Sorry it took me so long to update, I lost all my work and have a dead laptop. Consequently, there may be more mistakes than usual in there, so my most sincere apologies. **

**Anyway, please leave a review, it made my day when my reviews hit 40, so let's keep it up, hey?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eve's POV**

We blew it. Up until that point, everything had seemed kinda…distant. As if we weren't really doing what we were doing. And then I opened my big fat mouth and blew it.

I wanted to cry.

But I knew I couldn't. I had to be strong. For Michael, and for Claire, and hell, for Shane too. He was the one who had to clear up my mess.

I was internally kicking myself in the face. Repeatedly. With my Doc Martins on. Scary Jack was hustling us into the back of a car- a vamp car as far as I could tell. I had no idea how he was seeing out of the windscreen, because I sure as hell couldn't. But I couldn't think about that right now. I'd just forced Shane into signing on with these nutters, and _it was all my fault_.

I reached out as the car started moving, and grabbed Shane's hand, holding on tightly. But what I really needed Michael. I needed him to tell me that it was all going to be alright, because for some reason, whenever he said it, it turned out to be true.

Shane squeezed my hand, and another wave of guilt crashed over me. Why did I always fail the people I loved? Why did I always mess things up?

I'd never been good at protecting people. I'd let my own brother go virtually insane, hadn't I? And Claire. How many times had she been hurt because of me? Michael. Shane. I'd hurt them all at one point or another, but it was always them that got us out of things. Claire had only been here for what? Two years? And she'd saved us more times than I could count.

I was a little bit jealous of that. Her ability to just make everything better. She, Shane and Michael, they fixed things. I just stood there and cried.

Well, I wasn't going to do that anymore. I was going to get us out of this.

Just as soon as I figured out how.

I knew vaguely when we were getting near to Lot Street; I recognised the way the road went, the potholes and the corners. I was still holding onto Shane's hand, gripping it with desperate strength. With an effort, I squeezed once more and let go. Step one on the way to independence. Yay me.

Scary Jack glanced back at us. Well, Shane. He wouldn't even look at me, the ass.

"Right, Shane you have exactly five minutes to grab your things and be back here, or I'm leaving and I'm taking the fang banger with me. You won't see her again."

A fresh trickle of fear went down my spine. These guys were just so…spiteful. Hell, I'd been one of them, at one point in time. But I'd changed. Michael had changed me. I knew that having fangs didn't make you anymore of a monster than you let it- Michael and Sam were proof of that. So why did they all think I deserved to die because I'd married an awesome, wonderful, loving man, who just happened to crave a little of the red stuff now and again? I bet they all went to his concerts, the hypocrites.

But being morally right didn't really make up for the fact that creepy Jack was basically threatening to kill me. I wasn't scared, exactly. I was sort of into that kind of thing. Shane and I were on the same page as far as death was concerned- rather me than anybody else. This didn't make me feel any better though, because I knew he'd try to take my place.

"You're delusional if you think I'm leaving her here with you."

Yep. The boy was nothing if not predictable.

Jack and Shane locked eyes, and I was startled by how good looking they both were. Shane had that whole dark thing going on, with his brown eyes and dark hair. The intensity of his stare only made it even hotter. Jack was the complete opposite. His grey eyes could rival Amelie's in coldness, and his short, scruffy fair hair gave the impression of ruthlessness that Shane didn't have. From a completely aesthetic point of view, they were both extremely fit guys.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Michael. Neither of them could get _close_ to Michael's level of angelic brilliance. But I could still appreciate it, from a distance.

I didn't really appreciate Jack's threats, though, but I knew that talking would only make things worse. I'd learnt that the hard way.

"Five minutes, starting now. Or we _all_ go straight back, and you don't get to say goodbye to Claire either."

Shane looked tortured for a second, the choice between not seeing Claire for who knows how long versus leaving me in a car with a psychopath was not a nice one. I took a deep breath, and then did what I had to do.

"Shane, do what he says. Say goodbye to Claire, and tell Michael I'll be right in. I'll be fine."

His deep brown eyes met mine, and I realised just how much he was hurting inside. It made me want to cry again. To hold him and cry until everything sorted itself out. The whole desperate situation seemed to have no solution; there was absolutely nothing we could do except play along for now.

I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him fiercely, then pushed him out of the car. I couldn't watch as he ran up the path towards the front door, so I closed the door, hating the way my hands shook. You'd think I'd be used to freaking mortal danger by now. Hell, I grew up in Morganville- walking down the street put you in mortal danger.

Jack was glaring at me in the rear view mirror. I could only see his eyes, and they were filled with such disgust, I wanted to cower in the seat and get as far away from them as possible. But like I've always done, I covered my fear in snappy comebacks and cutting remarks. They were as good ammunition as any.

Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're going to kill him, you know." Jack said quietly. It felt like my insides just melted, and I tried _really_ hard not to show my fear. I knew exactly who he was talking about, but I had to pretend. Pretend I wasn't scared. Pretend that I knew what I was doing. Pretend that I wasn't in way over my head but still digging because, hey what else can you do?

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, feigning fearlessness. I didn't think it worked, but you get points for trying, right?

"Who, Michael? I'd like to see you-"

"Oh, we'll do more than try." Jack cut across my snappy comeback. I didn't try and recover it. For some reason, Jack suddenly became awful chatty. Typical, the one moment I wish for silence he starts talking. I couldn't help my eyes drift towards the clock on the dash. How long did I have left? _Hurry up, Shane._

"And you know what the best part is? I won't have to do it. Your Shane will take care of all that. And because we have him, we'll have Claire. We're the strongest we've ever been. This time, we're going to _win_. You picked the wrong side, sweetheart."

"Shane and Claire won't help you. There's no point even asking. They won't help you hurt Michael."

"With the right motivation, people will do just about anything you want them to. And I'm _very_ good at motivating people, especially girls."

I felt sick. I couldn't pretend to be brave anymore. The way he was talking about Claire, as if she would actually work with them because _he_ asked her to. But I knew what he was talking about. Shane would do anything if it meant protecting Claire, and Claire would do the same for Shane. It scared me that that might be all it would take.

_Don't be an idiot, Eve. They wouldn't do that to you. Everything's going to be fine._

The stupid optimistic side of my head was annoying me, so I shut it up. I couldn't be certain what would happen. I don't know what I'd do if I was in their situation, and I knew what Michael would choose, if it was up to him.

I heard the door slam shut and within a second my car door was open and Shane was yanking me out by the arm and dumping me on the pavement.

He pulled me to my feet, checking me over for obvious injury. I could see the gym bag slung over his shoulder, a picture of Claire poking out of one of the pockets. It made everything seem worse somehow. More real.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

God, what was happening? Never before had we split up. When Frank had turned up, when Bishop had taken over and all through the draug we'd stuck together. And now Shane was leaving.

This time, I couldn't stop the tears.

"Stay with us, Shane. Once we're in the house, we'll be safe. We'll fight it together, just _stay with us_."

I knew I was getting hysterical, but I couldn't help it. Some detached part of my head was laughing sarcastically at my feeble attempt at being brave. Look how long _that_ lasted. The rest of me was clinging to Shane desperately, fighting back sobs as he pushed me away and climbed into the car.

I heard the front door open again, and saw Shane's eyes widen with emotion. Shock, relief, love, fear, everything that he had kept hidden from me was so clearly visible at the sight of Claire running down the front path screaming his name with a desperate beauty to her.

Jack pulled away from the curb, spitting stones everywhere, and Shane shot one last look at Claire before closing his door. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and Claire got to me just as my legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor. Claire was crying to as she sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, God, what happened?" She whispered. I couldn't answer her. I couldn't tell her that it was all my fault. Not yet.

We sat like that for a while before I realised the cuts on Claire's arm. I pulled out of her hug and actually took in her appearance for the first time.

Her shirt sleeve was covered in blood, and she had a bump forming on the side of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying all day, and she had a series of small cuts on one arm.

"What happened?"

We both stared at each other for a second, neither of us wanting to be the first to spill the beans.

"We should go inside" she said "Michael is probably considering coming and getting us right now. We need to stick together; Eve, and then we'll get through this."

I nodded woodenly. I felt like I was empty now. I'd spent too long feeling terrified, and now I had nothing left to feel. The sun was bright on my face, and it was like stepping out of a matinee show at the cinema. All of a sudden you realise that the other world that you've occupied for the past hour and a half does not exist and you have to carry on regardless of what just happened. It was the slap in the face that I needed to get me up and going again.

I held onto Claire as we stumbled up the path together. Michael was right by the door, just in the shade watching out for us. I fell into his arms, and just for a second, I truly believed that everything was going to be okay.

And then I woke up and realised- this was Morganville. It was never going to be okay.

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I figured since you'd waited so long for the last chapter, I'd write this one quickly.**

**This is the first time I've tried to write as Eve, so please let me know if I got it right, or if I need to improve it. She's so much harder to write as, mostly because Rachel Caine rarely does it, and we all have to just guess what happens in her head. My apologies if my guess was different to everybody else's. **

**But anyway, review, review, review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Amelie's POV**

I was sat in my newly refurbished office, staring out of the window. I knew I shouldn't be, really, because I had so much paperwork to go through. My vampires were free at last, but they had a strange way of celebrating. There were still twice the number of authorised attacks and many besides. Most were simply taking what they wanted when they wanted it, and it was becoming dangerous now.

I myself had hunted, in those first few hours, relishing in the forgotten joy of it. For a moment, things had been how they were- vampires the predators, and humans the prey. But the magic was beginning to wear off. Too many people were dying and at the current rate, there wouldn't be any humans left in five years. It worried me.

What worried me more, however, was the human reaction.

The list of vampires that had been attacked was growing at an increasingly alarming rate, as was the list of those who had perished. Twelve vampires in the last week had been slain, all of them those more prone to violence than most. At first it had seemed a simple revenge mission- they weren't exactly uncommon here- but the list had grown. I'd warned all my closest allies against travelling alone, but I feared that that would not be enough. These attacks had a co-ordination that all their priors had lacked. They had a plan, it seemed.

There was a knock at my door, and my receptionist, Bizzie, poked her head around the door, inclining it slightly in respect, eyes cast downward.

"Master Oliver and Lord Myrnin are ready for you, Founder."

I thanked her and bid her leave. She really was most efficient, and had been with me for about a century now and yet she had never demanded any favours. A wry smile found its way to my lips. _Claire,_ on the other hand, had been an ally for mere months, and had demanded more of me than even Samuel had dared. But she was young, and brave, and had done more for this town in the short time she'd been here than most do in their lifetimes. And in Morganville, a lifetime was perhaps the longest measure of all.

I had called the meeting for many reasons, one being to discuss the human uprisings, and solutions to this problem. I already knew what both of them would say, and that neither voices would change my decision, but they didn't know that. Politics was still a game of lies, it seemed, and there were very few who could see through mine. But there were other reasons; more…pernicious reasons. Both Myrnin and Oliver were keeping secrets from me, and I needed to know why.

I checked my appearance in the mirror, ensuring that I did not betray any of my thoughts in my face, and that the façade of the calm, composed ruler that they knew was firmly in place. Both men were dear to me, but I could not show weakness. Not even to them.

I swept into the Council Room with my accustomed regal grace. This was the easy part. My guards stood outside the room, a change that I was sure both would notice, though Myrnin was looking unusually sane, and seemed to be thinking very hard about something else. To enter and find them _not_ at each other's throats was a rarity indeed, and I wondered what had happened that would deny Myrnin of what history proved to be one of his favourite pass times.

"Amelie, I assume this is about the resistance cells?" Oliver asked, already thinking like the soldier he was. He was valuable in this; he knew how best to plan a revolution, and would be able to counter attack this one, I hoped.

"In part. There have been seventeen attacks and twelve fatalities already. This cannot continue. We need to find the root of the problem before it gets any worse. This is precisely the type of attack that we cannot withhold for long."

Oliver already knew this, and if Myrnin was listening, he showed no sign of it. He had his head down and was inspecting the table with great interest, fully ignoring everything else around him. But for the while, he was not needed, and I would let him. For the while.

Oliver was sat back in his chair, thinking.

"Do we have any idea where they're based? Who they are? And do we even know that it is one group, and not several exacting their own petty revenge? The vampires that perished were known for being vicious."

"They were all killed with identical stakes, embossed with the same symbol. And finding sympathisers won't be difficult; they sport the same symbol as a tattoo. But this is a larger scale, far more organised endeavour than we've ever dealt with before. I believe them to be also responsible for the attack on Michael and Claire, and that was in our own secure facility. This cannot be allowed to go unpunished."

I knew that mentioning Claire would bring Myrnin back to the conversation. I noticed him wince at the sound of her name, and knew that he was focused on this now. It was cruel of me to use him so openly, and especially in front of Oliver, who would no doubt remember that little pearl of wisdom and use it as ammunition later, but I had no room for him here if he was not going to be helpful. And I needed him, brute force alone would not win this one, and he probably knew more about the goings on of Morganville than anyone besides Frank and Claire, neither of whom I could involve in this. Frank would help the humans, and Claire…well, it would be cruel of me to use her against her own kind. So, neededMyrnin to cooperate.

"Perhaps you would be best questioning the families of those with the tattoos. They would probably be easier to break. And if they _are_ the same group as those who attacked us in the parking lot, then perhaps we should pay the Collins boy a visit. He let them go, after all." Oliver said.

I pondered on this. It had, already, occurred to me that Shane would have at least some information, but I had been reluctant to involve Claire and her friends in this. It seemed as if they always found themselves in the middle of our troubles. But I couldn't fault the logic, and now that Oliver had brought it up, I had no choice but to concede.

"Very well. But we cannot rely on this. It is just as likely that he let them go out of sympathy for their cause, or in exchange for a ceasefire on his housemates. Myrnin, is Frank fully functional? Will he be able to help us track their movements?"

"Frank is as operational as he ever was, but he will not readily bring things to my attention. I still hold that we need to shut him down and find a better candidate." Myrnin said quietly, his eyes only slightly wild. Something was bothering him, that much was certain, but the matter was obviously personal.

"Myrnin?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to follow my request with an order. I knew now what it felt like to have little or no control over my body, and it made me averse to force my will onto others as I always had. But I would still do it, if I had to.

Myrnin looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me not to force him. Whatever his secret was, he didn't want to share it. I had the feeling I already knew what he was going to say. It made sense, with his silence and his reaction to Claire's name, that he was hiding things for her.

I saw him give up, as he saw that I would know what he was keeping from me, whatever the cost. I saw the sadness take hold, alongside the resignation. I hated to do this to him, but it couldn't be helped. Right now, I couldn't be Amelie, I was the Founder, and I had to do what was best for Morganville. And as much as it hurt us, I would _always_ get my way.

"Shane knows where the resistance cells are. He knows how to find them, and how to get in."

Oliver just looked at him, incredulously. "And how do _you_ know all this? You're hardly on speaking terms with the boy, or has little Claire decided she doesn't need him after all?" he said tauntingly. So he had noticed my manipulation earlier.

Myrnin gave him a glare that I rarely saw, his eyes already burning red, fangs down. I saw the barely concealed madness there, the part of him that he tried so hard to hide from everyone, most especially Claire. I knew the consequences of being brought back from the brink of true death as he had; I'd seen vampires lose themselves, particularly if their saviour died as an effect. I had hoped that Myrnin's madness would minimise the damage, not amplify it, but I feared I had been wrong.

Oliver leaned away slightly, and Myrnin calmed a little at the sign of defeat. The threat display of a vampire was a subtle game, and one Myrnin was very good at. Oliver backing down had perhaps saved me being witness to a proper fight, and I was grateful, whether it had been fault or design on his part, but I couldn't allow that sort of behaviour. We were better than this now.

"Myrnin, control yourself. And Oliver, another remark like that and I'll have you leave. I will not tolerate my two closest allies behaving like children." I snapped, letting a little of my power slide into my voice. I needed my soldier and my scientist, not a pair of squabbling schoolboys. I watched as Oliver turned his gaze on me, saw his appreciation briefly flicker across his eyes. I could not allow any emotion besides that which I needed to show in my face, so I hid the feelings deep. I still ached for Samuel, but Oliver…Oliver was here. Samuel had shown me that I didn't need to be alone, and then had been taken away from me. I still hurt, still loved him, but he wasn't here anymore. And if he was, I knew exactly what he would have said.

"We will speak with Shane then. Tonight. Myrnin, I think it will be best if you attempt to glean some information from Frank. I shall send Claire to help you. Until we know everything we can about this group, we cannot strike at them efficiently. And this _must_ be dealt with efficiently, and those involved must be punished severely. We cannot allow the humans any ground in this area. It's not safe."

Myrnin's face settled back into his semi-sane mask. But I knew him too well to believe that that was all he was hiding form me. His expression, though it betrayed nothing of his emotions, proved that he had them, and that was enough to worry me. Perhaps he needed a higher dosage on his drugs?

Oliver looked pleased with the outcome, but I was about to ruin that a little for him.

"Oliver, wait outside. I will be with you shortly."

I didn't leave room for argument, though had I, he would have most certainly argued. I had no doubt there would be repercussions for dismissing him like a dog, but nonetheless, it had to be done. The next part of the meeting concerned only Myrnin and myself.

We both watched as Oliver left the room, our eyes lingering on the closed door. He didn't want to be here anymore, that much was obvious, and I was finding it harder to maintain my composure. The vampire part of me wanted to hunt the revolutionists. To hunt them and punish them as harshly as I was able, to have all of Morganville listen to their screams and know what it meant to cross me and kill my own. Dealing with it this way was both more humane, and, though slower, likely to be more easily justified. This way, I could prove the innocent from the guilty, and spare them.

All of this was useless if another revolution was just as easily formed. I knew that peace required rules, and rules required the machine that was Frank.

"Who did you have in mind? Claire?"

Myrnin looked startled for a moment, and then quickly replaced his mask.

"No. Not Claire. It would be a cruel end, after everything she's done for us. In truth, I had hoped that you would have an answer. But it has to be done, Amelie. Frank is too loyal to the humans, and too incontrollable. Even rewiring him as I have, his conscious is effectively what makes the decisions. He has too much control to be safe, and it seems to only be Claire who can get through to him, and even then only because of Shane. His loyalty to humans is so great a part of him that I can't get rid of it entirely. It worries me."

Even the brief lapse back into the science that was his comfort seemed to calm him. I never truly understood what it was that drove Myrnin in his search for knowledge, and indeed what drove Claire. That part of them was a complete mystery to me, but I knew what he meant. We needed someone who would be compliant to the vampire cause, but I couldn't think of any vampires who would be appropriate. We were all too strong, too powerful in ourselves to be easily manipulated into following orders. So we were back to square one, it seemed.

"There are a few who would be ideal, but none are able to be an immediate fix. How long before this becomes a problem?"

Myrnin stared into the middle distance thinking, and I was startled by how young he looked. By modern standards, he was young. We both were. But how the years we've seen have changed us. I could still picture him as he was, unchanged in looks, but with a youth about him that even I no longer had. He was older than I, and stronger in some ways. But he was perhaps my most loyal and longest friend. And he was my friend, I realised. Not an ally, as were most, but a dear and close friend. Perhaps I had been too harsh with him before.

"Frank is stable as long as he has as little control over himself as possible. I may be able to prolong the time, if I can rewire him again, but it will make him slower to react to emergencies. It may also drive him mad, as Ada was, to not be able to control anything. Disembodiment is hard to come to terms with, it seems. But the eventuality will always be the same. We'll need someone new within the month, I should think."

I nodded, not even trying to understand the complex machine that Myrnin had built for me. The irony of it was not lost; the whole of Morganville was dependant on a man who had spent most of his life trying to destroy it. There were a few people whom I trusted enough to take his place, but Myrnin was right. It was a cruel end, for anyone.

But I would do it, because it suited me. In the end, that is all that mattered. I couldn't allow myself to be restricted by the feelings of others, not when it came to Morganville. There were still too many who would stab me in the back if it meant gaining control, and more still that would sooner see it burn than thrive. Both sides had lost too much in the battle against the draug, but instead of uniting us, it has weakened us, both sides blaming the other for the enormous amount of casualties. I needed to fix it before it got any worse.

Even this was difficult. To harsh a punishment and more revolts would follow; to weak and the result would be the same. This was a delicate situation, and one that had to be handled with care. Oliver would want to kill them all, burn them as we used to. Claire, I knew, would petition against it, especially if her Shane was involved. Claire was valuable to me, and losing her would no doubt lose me Myrnin as well. I had spared him when Glorianna and Vasilly had tried to rescue Bishop, but that had only been to keep Claire as an ally. And I had said that that would be the last time. Shane knew the rules, and if he broke them, he would be punished.

And I would punish them. Twelve were dead, and I had no doubt that there would be more. Even the likes of Oliver and Myrnin were no longer safe, not if Shane and Frank were working against us. I had to deal with this swiftly and without mercy. It was the only way to guarantee peace afterward.

And if the humans weren't content with peace, I would show them a war the likes of which they have never seen before, and never will again. And I would win it.

**Sorry for the lack of Glass House residents, but I needed to progress the storyline a little. I will probably be updating a little slower after this, but I'll try my best to be no longer than a week for each chapter. **

**Well done to the British Team at the Olympics, just putting that out there. **

**And don't forget to review people; I want to make it to 50 this time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Claire sat on the battered sofa in the living room and felt…nothing. Eve was crying silently next to her, holding her hand and staring at her as if she thought Claire would break or explode or _something_. Michael watched from his chair across from them, worry etched clearly in his face.

Claire couldn't think. Shane was just…gone. And she hadn't been there when he needed her. She'd failed him, and now she might not ever see him again.

It hit her then. The worry, the guilt and the pain; all crashing down on her in huge, overwhelming waves. She hadn't been here. She had _failed_ him.

Michael had obviously seen her come to her conclusion, and so had Eve. Eve pulled her into a fierce hug, murmuring in her ear, "It's not your fault, Claire. If it's anyone's its mine; I opened my big mouth and dumped us in it. But it is _not_ your fault. Don't you dare try to steal my blame."

Claire didn't know what to say to that. The guilt wouldn't ever go away, she realised, because on a deep level, she had betrayed Shane by being with Myrnin when he needed her.

But guilt only fuelled her need to get him back. To apologise and promise never to leave him again. To fix everything. She pulled away from Eve and realised she had been crying. She wiped her tears away, already beginning to focus on getting Shane back.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is. And it wasn't yours, Eve. It wasn't anyone's fault except the people who took him. All we need to do is get him back. Eve, how did you and Shane…?" Claire trailed off at Eve and Michael's matching incredulous looks.

Eve reached out and took Claire's hand gently. "Honey, I don't think this is something that we can really rescue him from." She said, glancing at Michael, who nodded.

"But maybe if we tell Amelie, she'll help-"Claire started, but Michael cut across her. "Claire, we can't just turn up, guns blazing, with a small vampire army and demand that they give Shane back. He's probably not even a prisoner. Be smart, Claire. Amelie gave Shane his last chance _last time_, and the only way he's going to get out of this one is if no one knows he's there, or he wins. So we can't tell anyone, and we help them win."

Claire just gaped at them. "_Help_ them? Are you forgetting that they tried to _kill us_? And if we help them, they will kill not just you, but _every_ vampire. Amelie, and Myrnin and _everyone_. We have to get Shane out of there!"

Claire turned to Eve, hoping to appeal to her guilt. It was low, but Claire had to make them _see_. They couldn't just let the humans go around slaughtering people. Claire knew that most vampires were guilty of murder, but some weren't. And she very much doubted that the humans would check it out before staking them. She couldn't leave Shane in a mess like that.

But Eve shook her head sadly, her face full of sympathy and guilt, but agreeing with Michael. "Oh, Claire-baby, he's right. Shane's a big boy; he can look after himself there, and we can look after him from here. He'll be back before you know it."

Claire looked from between two of the three people she trusted most in the world. What they were saying did make sense, in a way. Kind of. Ish. Well, not really, to her, but she trusted them.

Claire just hoped that they were right.

"So what do we do?" she said quietly.

Michael stood up. He already looked much better, and his shoulder showed no mark of the silver knife, even if he was slightly paler than usual. Claire's thoughts skipped to Myrnin for a moment, wondering if he was okay. She hated to leave him when he was like that; it was when he needed her most. Claire still didn't fully believe what Michael had said about Myrnin's feelings towards her. She knew he liked her, but it was more complicated than that. Besides, he was her boss; he was about as off limits as you got. So why did it sound as if she was trying to convince _herself_ of that? Claire instantly felt guilty again, just for thinking about Myrnin when Shane was risking his life for her, and jumped when Michael started speaking.

"What we have to do is keep this from Amelie. She can't know much about them- security's tighter than Founder's Square on bonfire night-so she won't know where they are. But she'll be able to find out _who_ they are. They're not exactly subtle about it." Michael ran a hand through his golden curls, the gesture showing just how much he hated this, sitting on the side-lines while Shane took all the risks.

"The most we can do is just not tell Amelie anything. She can't know that Shane is involved, and if she does find out then… we do whatever we have to do." His angelic blue eyes met Claire's for a second, his worry so clear in their depths that it took Claire's breath away. He'd fight for them, if it came to it, and for that she was eternally grateful. Eve squeezed her hand and Claire knew that she would help as well. For the first time since coming home, Claire felt something like peace, just a little.

Naturally, the vamps would have to ruin it.

Claire felt the portal before it opened, and had a moment's notice before Amelie stepped through, flanked on either side by Oliver and Myrnin. Claire couldn't help but check Myrnin's face for any trace of the madness she'd seen when they were at the lab. It had hurt her to leave him in that state, but he seemed…well not fine, exactly. But not like he had been. Claire didn't know whether that was a good thing or not yet.

Oliver was wearing his now usual black, nothing about his appearance even remotely friendly, and Amelie was, well, Amelie. Her pale clothing and steely eyes resonated an aura of coldness and power that made Claire shiver slightly. All three vampires looked like they meant business, and none of them appeared in the mood to cut her any breaks.

"I will not insult your intelligence by telling you why I'm here. You already know that, I think. Ah, but where is Mr Collins? I find it odd that he isn't here, after this morning's events." Amelie said, her voice as cold and unforgiving as her appearance. Claire knew that at that moment, Amelie was the Founder, and _nothing_ was going to get past her.

_But how did she know?_ But Claire had a sinking feeling that she already knew the answer to that. Because earlier that day she'd turned up at the lab bawling her eyes out and had told Myrnin everything. And he'd told Amelie. Claire supposed she should have seen that coming, but the betrayal still stung. But she couldn't think about that now. Now she had to protect Shane.

"Shane's not here. And I'm sorry, but we can't tell you anything that you don't already know." She said pointedly, noticing Myrnin wince at her words. Good, she thought bitterly. Or tried to. She couldn't bring herself to feel angry, just…disappointed.

Amelie's pale eyebrows rose slightly, and Oliver smirked knowingly. They'd expected this.

"Little Claire, don't presume to tell me what I do and do not know. It won't end well for you or your friends. Now. I know you are hiding things from me, and that Shane is most likely at the heart of these secrets. If you tell me now, I may spare him in his punishment."

Claire sucked in a sharp breath. The only thing she wanted was to keep Shane safe; it was her fault that he was out there in the first place.

"Do you promise not to hurt him?" she blurted, and felt Eve squeeze her hand again, whether in warning or agreement, she didn't know.

Amelie smiled, but it wasn't comforting, not at all.

"I never said that. Only that his punishment could be lessened by your cooperation. If you do not cooperate, I will get my answers regardless, and Shane will suffer the sentence he is due for conspiring against me. I assure you, it will be severe."

"We can't tell you anything." Michael interjected, before Claire could speak. In a way, Claire was almost glad, because it wasn't her responsibility anymore. But she knew that both Amelie and Oliver had registered her hesitation, and that Myrnin wouldn't help her at all- he was gazing straight over her head as if she wasn't even there. Claire didn't know what had brought his indifference on, but she couldn't, _wouldn't_, let it bother her. If he didn't care, that was fine by her; she didn't need him. At least, that's what she told herself.

Amelie didn't look amused anymore, not that she had to start with. There was a pressure in the room, like a brewing storm. Eve leaned closer to Michael, leaving Claire slightly alone.

"I will give you one last chance. If you do not comply, then you will be treated as we usually treat our informants, willing or not. You will be separated and interviewed until we are content with the answers you give. Now, the choice is yours."

Eve took in a deep breath and glanced at Michael, then turned to look Amelie straight in the eye. "We've already told you. We're not going to change our minds."

Amelie smiled, with fang and it showed just how much she'd changed. Claire was suddenly reminded of a predator moving in for the kill, and enjoying every minute of it.

"Then I'm afraid we will have to move to…less pleasant methods. You must be aware that the following procedure is completely legal, and you therefore have nothing to gain by informing Ms Moses of your ordeal." Amelie lowered her eyes to Eve "Or indeed any police member. That is an order. Oliver, if you would accompany Ms Rosser, I will question Michael, and Myrnin, you will have little Claire."

Claire felt Michael and Eve stiffen at the mention of their names. Claire found it odd that she was paired with Myrnin, and Eve with Oliver. It was like Amelie had picked the vampire that they were most familiar with, and that puzzled her. She didn't like to think that Myrnin would have the capacity to torture any answers out of her, and she hoped she was right, because she doubted that she would be able to cope with that.

Eve swallowed visibly as Oliver took her arm and led her through the reopened portal. She glanced back at Claire and Michael with wide, terrified eyes, but they could see the determination there. Eve wouldn't break, they hoped. Not without a fight.

Amelie looked at Claire as she led Michael through, and for a moment, she was the sometimes-almost-kind person that Claire knew, her face almost _sad_.

"Claire, do not fail me in this. You know the consequences, for your kind as well as mine. I hope you decide not to destroy us both, after all you've done to save us."

And with that she left, taking Michael with her. The portal closed and there was silence in the Glass House. Myrnin didn't speak, and neither did Claire, both of them wanting to delay the process as long as possible. But then the portal flared open again, and Claire knew that her time was up. Myrnin didn't take her arm, as the others hand, but stood to the side of the portal and let her walk through, gently pushing her forward with a hand on the small of her back.

The room they arrived in was a small cell. Alarm flared through Claire as she realised that there wasn't a door, or even a window. Only a small desk and two chairs opposite each other, lit by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The whole place looked bare; the walls were a blank magnolia and the furniture was plain wood, and bolted into the floor.

There were chains attached to one of the chairs.

Claire turned to Myrnin, desperate for him to just say something crazy and take her away from this place. But he stared at the chair with dead eyes, and just…stood.

"Myrnin?"

He blinked slowly and turned to her, his eyes deep, shadowed orbs. Claire couldn't tell what he was thinking, and maybe, she didn't want to.

"I didn't have a choice, Claire. You know that. And now, neither do you. My instructions were very clear."

Claire swallowed hard. "What do you have to do?" she asked quietly, half of her not wanting to hear the answer.

"Whatever it takes. But I don't think…well, there are painless ways of getting answers. I won't hurt you, Claire." He said quietly, looking her straight in the eye. "No more than I already have."

He looked so heartbroken, as if the world was weighing on his shoulders. In that moment, Myrnin looked completely sane, and much older than Claire had ever seen him. Like this, Claire didn't find it so hard to believe that he was over 800 years old.

"So what will you do?" she asked, because now that torture was out of the question, she was almost curious about how he was going to get any answers out of her_. I won't betray Shane. He can't make me_, she thought. She hoped she was right, because she couldn't bear the thought of being the one to break. She wouldn't blame Eve or Michael, and she knew that they probably wouldn't blame her, but she didn't want to be the weakest link. She knew that Myrnin would have probably guessed what happened- he was good at things like that, but she couldn't give him the confirmation; that would dump Shane right in it, and no amount of petitioning would get him out. Claire hadn't forgotten that Myrnin considered Shane an acceptable loss.

Myrnin didn't answer her question at all; Claire flinched at the harsh tone of his voice when he spoke.

"Have you ever considered how bad for you associating with him is? How many times has he got you into trouble? How many times have you had to risk your life to rescue him? Be reasonable Claire, is he really worth protecting?"

Claire was shocked. She hadn't expected this. Questions, sure, but she'd thought that they'd be more about the resistance groups, not about her _relationship_ with Shane.

"What are you saying? Myrnin, you're not making any-"

"Sense? I'm making perfect sense, little one. It's not worth the pain it will cause you to protect him in this. Let him look after himself, and help us stop this before it becomes the war that Oliver is spoiling for. I can assure you that he'd win it."

Claire didn't want to listen anymore, because Myrnin was saying things that she'd already thought herself. If she had a way of getting Shane out of the crossfire she'd happily tell Myrnin everything. She had no inclination to help the resistance groups- the only contact she'd had with them was when they tried to kill her. And even others: Dean, Lisa Day, Shane's father, Frank Collins, they'd all hurt her, one way or another.

But it didn't matter. She owed it to Shane to keep him safe, and Michael had said that to do that, they had to protect the cells as well.

Myrnin stepped towards her, and she took an involuntary step back. She shouldn't have done it, and she saw the red in his eyes as her retreat waked the beast in him. He was already so close to the edge, and in this room, Claire very much doubted that anyone would come to her rescue if he snapped.

"You aren't _listening_, Claire. You keep yourself locked away with your human friends that you don't even see the opportunities that are being offered to you." Myrnin stepped forward again, and Claire backed away, flinching as her back met the wall and she had nowhere else to run. Myrnin's eyes fangs were down now and his eyes were a dull crimson.

"You should know better than to run, little Claire." He said in his hunting voice. Oddly, Claire felt almost…relaxed, as he spoke. Almost sleepy and as if there was no point in trying so why didn't she just give in to him? He took one last step, standing centimetres away, but not touching, just. Close enough to kiss, Claire thought, and then wished she hadn't. She had to remember not to betray…him. She couldn't say anything that…that…what was it that she couldn't say?

Myrnin was still talking she realised, softly. She couldn't make sense of what he was saying, and then it occurred to her that it was probably Welsh. Claire felt her eyes drooping; she was so _tired_. No. She couldn't fall asleep. She focussed hard on Myrnin's still glowing eyes, trying to keep herself awake by remembering the fear she'd felt before. But she couldn't bring herself to be scared of him- she knew he wasn't going to hurt her.

Claire's mind felt foggy now, and she just wanted to sit down and go to sleep. Her eyes kept blurring over, and she knew she was swaying on her feet. It felt as bad as it had when Amelie had had her repair the machine, and hadn't let her rest at all. She'd been stood up for 50 hours, no breaks, no rest, nothing. In fact, this felt _exactly_ like that.

For some reason, Claire couldn't help but think about the human resistance cells. She knew some people who were in them; one of them was quite high up. She should probably tell Myrnin, and he'd sort everything out, so that they couldn't hurt her again. Couldn't try and blow up a building full of people, like Frank had, or drain every last drop of blood from her body, like Dean. She'd be safe from them then.

"_Hush, aderyn bach. Gallwch chi ddweud wrthyf. Byddaf yn cadw chi'n ddiogel, fy nghariad_." Myrnin murmured softly. Claire stared into his eyes, still crimson around the edge, and it was if there was nothing else in the world. Slowly, she pulled in a breath and opened her mouth to answer. She didn't know the question, but she didn't need to know. She couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't tell him everything, couldn't remember why she hadn't done it already.

"_Myrnin…_"she breathed, her voice trembling slightly with the effort of speaking at all.

Blackness crept in around the edge of her vision and felt herself over balance. Myrnin caught her around the waist, one hand gently cupping her face to keep her from hitting her head. He didn't move away again. His eyes were once again deep, dark orbs, showing her his soul, but in a language she couldn't read.

He ran his thumb across her cheek, and Claire shivered, but didn't look away from his eyes. She knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. He was holding onto her mind just as much as he was holding onto her.

And for a moment, Claire wasn't thinking about her acquaintance in the resistance cells. She wasn't thinking about anything. It was as if she was in a room, and was trying to listen to instructions being shouted through the wall, but couldn't quite make it out. Part of her didn't want to. It was easier to just play dumb for the while, and stand in Myrnin's arms.

"Oh, Claire, I'm sorry. But it's the only way" he said, his voice little more than a whisper. The voices in the other room were getting louder, clearer. Claire didn't want to hear them, because once she did there would be no going back. She would do as she was told.

Tears trailed hot streams down her face. Myrnin gently wiped them away, lifting his other hand to her face and tilting it upwards. He looked so…sad. But determined too. Resigned. Claire wasn't listening for the voices anymore; she was trying to block them out. But it hurt, like a speaker turned up to loud, a pressure against her mind. It was as if a wall crumbled, and suddenly the voices weren't in another room. They weren't even voices. There was only one time when she had experienced this. When Myrnin had brought her back, after Magnus, Claire had briefly felt…well, his mind. Everything that Myrnin was, Claire had seen it, felt it. Now, there was too much. Too many questions, answers, thoughts, feelings, emotions, everything. It whirled around, a constant noise of…_everything_, all at once. And it was too much. Claire couldn't stand it, the way it all came back to the same questions. _Where's Shane?_ _Where are they hiding? What are they planning?_ Claire cried out in the sheer agony of it, barely aware of Myrnin holding her steady, supporting her, murmuring softly to her.

And then…it stopped.

Claire opened her eyes. She couldn't remember closing them. Everything seemed dull after the swirling colour of Myrnin's mind. And if she'd felt tired before, it was _nothing_ to how she felt now. But she had to know. She _had _to.

Myrnin was supporting her holding her up, tears trailing down his own cheeks as he gently wiped hers away with his fingertips. Claire was shaking, breathing in shallow little gasps, because, God, she was so _tired_.

"What did I say?" she asked, her voice trembling as much as she was.

Myrnin looked at her, and for a moment, there was a look of almost _pride_ in his eyes.

"Nothing," he said.

Relief swept through Claire, clearing away all the tension and hurt. She'd done it. Shane was safe, from her at least. Claire couldn't stop her eyes from closing then, and her last thought was of forgiveness as she felt Myrnin pull her close, cradling her like a child and kissing her gently on her forehead.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, and by way of apology, I've written you a really long chapter. **

**Review and tell me if it worked?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amelie's POV**

Michael had broken. I knew that he would, but I'd never expected it to hurt me so much.

I'd laid him in a chair, his sleeping face reminding me so much of Sam's that I couldn't bear to look at him, nor could I look away.

And I would hurt him more, because now that I knew that Shane was part of the resistance groups, I had a way of getting inside information, whether he was willing to give it or not. And I knew that Michael was too much like Sam for him not to take all the blame for Shane's involvement, whether he had a choice or not.

The interrogations of Eve and Claire hadn't been as successful. Both vampires had resorted to methods painless in themselves, but infinitely harmful. The mind of a vampire was no common thing, and exposing a human mind to it had…consequences. I feared especially for Claire as I've known Myrnin's mind, and it is enough to drive a vampire insane, let alone a human.

Myrnin would blame me if he lost his Claire. And perhaps he was right. She may well have told him anyway, but I couldn't risk it, nor could I spare the time it would take. It had to be done, and quickly. This really was the only way.

The door to my office opened, and Oliver came through, half carrying Eve, who looked shaken and tired. She saw Michael, and let out a small squeak before running to him, running her hands through his hair and resting her forehead against his. He stirred, opening his eyes, and already I could see the guilt burning in them. I left them to their apologies for the moment, and turned to Oliver.

Oliver looked tired also, and said, "I couldn't get much out of her. It was taking too long, and I had to…" he trailed off, unwilling to admit his weakness, before starting on a different track. "What about you? What did Michael say?"

"Enough." I replied, giving him a cool look, meaning '_we will discuss this late_r'.

"And Claire?"

As he asked, Myrnin walked through the door, carrying a sleeping Claire in his arms. Unlike Oliver Myrnin didn't look tired in the slightest.

He looked _furious_.

"_Never _ask that of me again, Amelie." He said quietly, dangerously.

I couldn't allow him to speak to me like that with witnesses. It undermines my authority, showed me in a weak light, and yes, it angered me as well. Did he think that I'd wanted this?

"If the time comes when it is required, I will not simply _ask_, I will _order_ you to. Claire knew what was at stake when she decided to conspire against us. She also knew the lengths I would go too to protect this town."

His eyes flared red, and I was reminded of the madness that was Myrnin. And his power. Sometimes I forgot that he was older than I, with more than enough power to overthrow me. I shouldn't. Myrnin's friendship was something I relied on, not simply for the town, but for myself as well. Friends are hard to come by for those as old as I am.

"She is not simply another human who you can play with, Amelie! Not anymore. And believe me; she did _not_ know what was to come. There were other ways, and yet you refused to let me use them out of your own stubbornness!"

Oliver stepped in front of him. "Know your place, fool. We are facing a war and you are whining about the rights of a single human!" he hissed.

Myrnin slapped him. The power behind it was by no means hindered by the fact that he was still holding Claire and Oliver let out a pained gasp as his head snapped to the side. I heard Eve suck in a shocked breath, and I suddenly remembered our audience.

I turned to Eve and Michael, fully aware of what my complacency might have cost us, knowing that my eyes were glowing and my fangs were fully extended.

"Leave us." I snapped. "Now."

I watched as they scrambled up, Michael hustling Eve towards the door, keeping a wary eye on Oliver and Myrnin as he pushed her through. He didn't follow her.

"I'm not leaving without Claire," he said firmly, as if he was in a position to argue my command.

"Then take her, I care not." I said, meeting Myrnin's eyes with my own as Michael stepped towards him. Thankfully, he surrendered little Claire without a fuss, and Michael left, leaving only myself and my two closest allies, both of which were about to kill the other.

"Do not strike me again, fool. You won't live to regret it." Oliver said, wiping blood from his already healed mouth.

"Quite the contrary, I think. If I strike you again, it will be through the heart, with a stake. Do not push me Oliver; I am far from being in a tolerant mood." Myrnin replied, his eyes still a dangerous crimson.

"Enough," I snapped. "This solves nothing. I trust Claire disclosed her knowledge?"

"She did not," he said, a little pride leaking into his voice. Oliver glared at him.

"You expect us to believe that? Or are you too lovesick to realise that this is a war that we're facing, and that your precious Claire is working against us?" Oliver shook his head in disgust, "Amelie, we must strike back immediately. We have enough information for now, I should think, and we are not so numerous in this town that we can withstand attacks like this for long before we become too crippled to counter them."

"And how do we separate the innocent from the guilty? If we attack now, without mercy, then we may incite enough anger to sustain more attacks. No. There must be another solution."

"So you won't do _anything_? Amelie, this is foolish-"

"You dare to question me?" I said, allowing power to saturate my voice. I had had enough of this idiocy.

"Sometimes, my dear, you need questioning." Myrnin said. That alone was enough for me to pause. Myrnin was agreeing with Oliver. Now there was a rarity indeed.

Myrnin continued, "I did not just butcher my way into Claire's mind for you to do nothing Amelie, and I do believe that, for once, Oliver may even be correct. We must strike back, and soon."

I eyed them carefully, revaluating my decision. I wanted to avoid a confrontation, and I knew that both of my advisors were bias in some way. Oliver was spoiling for a fight anyway, he did rather enjoy them and Myrnin…Myrnin wanted justification for his actions, and to hurt whoever had forced them.

"I concede that an attack might be beneficial, but not yet. We need to know more about the situation, and for that we need Shane Collins and his father to aid us in our inquiries. Myrnin, talk to Frank, now, and get him to locate the base of their operations. Oliver, you must extract Shane, without alerting his captors. You may use whichever resources you feel are necessary, but it _must_ be done before the week is out."

Oliver smiled slightly, and left immediately. Myrnin didn't.

He looked shattered. Broken, and in desperate need of solace that I couldn't offer him. I very much doubted even Claire would be able to forgive him this time. And he knew that.

"I suppose I shall go and tend to Frank. I wouldn't want force you into doing something rash." He said quietly, and my cold un-beating heart broke a little for him as he left. Why did I always ruin people for the sake of this town?

But I already knew the answer to that. It was because I was the Founder, and I had to. There was no other way.

**Michael's POV**

It was my fault. The moment Amelie said my name I knew that I'd made a mistake. Watching Oliver lead my Eve through that portal to do God knows what to try and get answers out of her that _I'd_ told her not to give, that nearly broke me, there and then. But then I had to leave Claire with Myrnin, the guy who had been trying to eat her about an hour ago, and that nearly did the same.

Because it was my fault that we were keeping secrets; my fault that Amelie _knew_ we were keeping secrets, and my fault that we had to still keep them. Claire had been ready to agree to anything that meant that Shane would get out alive, and I didn't really blame her. But now she was lying on the sofa, virtually comatose, shaking and shivering despite the blanket wrapped around her. We hadn't been able to wake her up yet.

Eve was curled up on my chair wrapped in a thick blanket, staring at Claire with hollow, guilty eyes. I couldn't bear to see her so broken, couldn't stand knowing that that was my fault too.

"Scooch up," I said softly then sat down with her, holding her close as the tears started, murmuring softly in her ear in a pathetic attempt to make it better.

"Oh, Michael" she sobbed into my shoulder. "It was horrible. He just kept _asking_, the same questions and then he got angry because I didn't say anything, and he was yelling at me and it was like he was _in my head_, and I couldn't _think_, and I forgot all about Shane, and I told him…I told him that I knew where Shane was, but then it all stopped and he just-he just _looked_ at me." She hiccupped and pulled away, staring into my eyes. She looked so different without her make-up on. Beautiful, and broken.

And it was all my fault.

I kissed her gently, softly. She knew that I'd… given in, and I didn't know how she felt about that. She'd gone through all that for it to be pointless, and I hated myself for it. But we were both desperate, to emotionally fried for the kiss to stay gentle. Eve twisted in my arms to face me, tangling both of her hands in my hair. I'd nearly forgotten about Claire until she screamed.

We broke out of the kiss, both of us instantly trying to get to Claire. She was thrashing on the sofa, tangled in the blanket we'd wrapped her up in when we couldn't wake her up, and screaming.

"Claire! Claire, sweetie, you're okay. You're safe. We're all okay." Eve said, pulling a now sobbing Claire into her arms. I stood uselessly next to her, not knowing what to say to make her feel better, to make the nightmares go away. Claire was the one who fixed everything, not me. I just made things worse.

"Myrnin?" she asked, glancing around the room as if she expected him to be here. As if she _wanted_ him to be here.

Eve gave her a funny look. "Honey, he isn't here. It's okay!" she said as fresh tears pooled in Claire's brown eyes, "He can't hurt you anymore."

I watched as Eve gently rocked Claire back and forth. It was obvious that when Oliver had stopped with Eve, Myrnin hadn't, or maybe he hadn't been able to. I wanted to hurt him, then. Make him and Oliver feel everything that they did to Eve and Claire because no matter what problems they were facing it was _never_ going to be okay to force their way into other people's minds and just take over. Eve looked up at me, and mistook my glowing eyes entirely

"Uh, Michael, there's blood in the fridge. Do you want me to heat some up?" she asked quietly, trying not to upset Claire any more. For some reason, that tipped me over the edge, and I saw red.

"I'm not thirsty, Eve, I'm _angry_. How could they do this to us? We've done _everything_ they've asked us to, but that's not enough is it? It's never going to be enough for them. Maybe Shane was right. Maybe we should all go to hell."

Eve flinched. "Don't say that. Don't even think it. You're not like them, Michael. You're _nothing_ like them."

She was wrong, but I didn't correct her. I was exactly like them, when it suited me. Yeah, when I vamped Eve to stay in her room it was for her own good, but that didn't make it any better. I still took what I wanted, did what I wanted. And I hated myself for it, but I did it anyway.

Claire was drifting back to sleep again, and Eve looked as though she was going to collapse any minute. I tapped her on her shoulder and she pulled away from Claire so I could carry her up to her room. She looked so young when she was asleep. Sometimes I forgot that she was only 17, but seeing her like this it was painfully obvious that she was too young for any of this. We all were really. But this was Morganville. It didn't care how old you were, how scared or vulnerable you were, it would hurt you anyway.

I heard Eve follow us up as I laid Claire on her bed, tucking her duvet around her. I wanted to apologise to her, for everything, but I couldn't wake her up. For the moment, she looked peaceful, and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Eve was stood in the doorway as I turned around, her hair loose around her shoulders, her face make-up free but there were shadows under her eyes, and she looked pale and shaken. Suddenly I felt about forty years older. We were too young for all this, all the pressure and the fear and the responsibility. Claire had come here because she thought it was safer, but I'd failed her. I hadn't kept her safe at all. She'd been nearly killed way too many times, ended up in hospital more than that. And Eve, how many times had she been in mortal danger? Shane was in danger _right now_, but I couldn't stop it.

Right now, there was nothing I could do except get Eve to bed, and join her there. The nightmares would have to wait for the morning, and if the vampires turned up, I would hurt them.

They were done messing with us tonight.

**Myrnin's POV**

I'd ruined it. All because I do what Amelie asks of me, I'd ruined Claire. If she ever spoke to me again it would be nothing short of a miracle, let alone if she forgave me. And even if she did, I wouldn't have deserved it.

On the strength of that I had no way to explain finding myself stood outside her house. I could hear them inside, sleeping. I ached, knowing what I'd done to Claire. Knowing that I could have, _should_ have stopped it. Even Oliver hadn't gone that far. Ever had been still standing, still walking around. Claire probably hadn't even waked yet. And when she did there was no saying whether there would be any lasting damage.

I didn't know what I'd do if I'd hurt Claire permanently.

That was supposed to have been the safe way, the harmless way to get answers, but she had been so stubborn. She should have caved at the start, maybe a strong mind could last a few moments, but no, Claire had refused. She couldn't even remember why she couldn't tell me, but she didn't anyway, trusting that tiny part of her that even I couldn't reach. I admired her a little for that.

But I had been trying to protect her! If I had gone to Amelie with answers, she would have dealt with the problem and Claire would be safe from them. Didn't she see what the eventual outcome would be? Or was she too blinded by that _stupid_ boy. It had been too easy to fall into her mind, though I should have known better than to show her mine. She would have seen everything that I was, and I was too lost in her to limit it, too frustrated with her loyalty to _him_ to stop forcing the questions on her.

I'd hurt her. Again.

I wanted to blame Amelie, for forcing my hand, but I knew that it wasn't entirely her fault. I saw the predicament she was in, the tight rope between mercy and justice that she was trying to walk, trying to appease both sides of the conflict. I should have controlled myself. I should have tried harder. I should have broken the contact as soon as it happened, even that would have improved the matter. But no, I'd allowed myself to get lost in the beauty that was Claire's mind, stolen precious minutes to wonder at the perfection of it.

She really was beautiful, inside and out.

And even then she'd protected him. But then again I wasn't looking for Shane at that point. I was looking for me.

What she thought of me. Whether she trusted me. I hadn't deluded myself into thinking she loved me, that would have been just as improbable as…as…well, highly unlikely in any case.

I hadn't found my answers. She'd forced me out. Never before have I been forced out of someone's mind. It took tremendous strength and will to make me falter for even a second, but never had someone had the power to dislodge me entirely.

But then again, I'd known Claire was special right from the beginning. Oh, I do love to be proven right.

I heard her stir in her room, her steady breathing interrupted by a soft sigh and a nonsensical murmur. The other two were sound asleep. There was nothing stopping me checking to see if Claire was… what was the word she used? Okay, that was it. I needed to make sure she was okay, because I knew that she'd be far from happy, after what I'd done to her.

I jumped up to her window sill, cursing when I discovered that it was actually no more than a couple of inches wide. I was balanced extremely precariously, but thank heavens her window was open. I doubted I would have been able to hang on with one hand whilst I forced the lock.

Her room was dim and shadowed when I stepped inside, but that was no matter for me. I could see perfectly. It did remind me of Claire- the way she'd ordered her belongings neatly on her dresser, the piles of books that I'd given her littered everywhere. I suppose I was a bad influence, in terms of tidiness. I should probably look into that.

Claire looked peaceful on the bed, the patterned duvet cover pulled up to her waist and tucked around her. Even in this light, I could see how pale she was, her skin almost matching the pallor of my own. My mind flashed me back to that cursed hospital room, where I'd sat with Claire after she'd saved me. I couldn't even protect her without her help, not really.

My heart ached whilst I watched her, marvelling at the simple movement of her breathing, the steady thrum of her heart beat. I had no desire to bite her, and for that I was grateful. There were only so many times I could hurt her before she decided to hate me, though I feared that that was the last.

I sat slowly on the edge of her bed careful not to disturb her. I was hyper aware of the other two, Michael and Eva. I couldn't risk being caught here.

Claire slept on, unaware of my presence. A part of me was begging her silently to open her eyes, to see me. The rest of me knew that that may very well be eminently fatal, if she screamed or shouted for her friends. And perhaps I deserved it, for what I'd done to her.

I could hear people outside on the street. Knowing that this house was a possible target for the resistance was what had brought me here most nights after the shooting. I owed it to Claire to protect her, so I'd stood in the shadows of her house, watching for any signs of attack. I'd only been called away by Amelie, and now I wouldn't even answer to her. It was childish of me to ignore her, but she may have just cost me the thing I hold most dear, besides my own existence, and so ignore her I would. It was the least she could put up with, all things considered.

I gently lifted Claire's small hand to my lips before jumping back out of her window and resuming my watch. Tonight, more than ever Claire needed me. So I would stay until morning, until I heard them stir and wake in the house.

Because I loved her, and even if she never knew that I was here, I would stand watch and keep her safe from everyone, except myself.

**Written partly as a dare by **_MyrninsBitch_**, and partly because I wanted to. Hope you liked it, and review? Please?**


	20. Chapter 20

Claire hurt. It was like someone was pressing fire against the inside of her skull, waves of pain that never got any better or any worse. But it never stopped either. Claire bit back a whimper as she woke up fully, opening her eyes to the morning.

For a second, she couldn't remember why she hurt, but then it all flooded back to her with terrible, terrible clarity. Myrnin. That hell-hole of a room. The never ending questions. She vaguely remembered a garbled conversation with Eve and Michael when they got home, but it may as well have been a dream for all the help it gave her.

_Why did this happen to us?_ She thought miserably. But in a way, she already knew why. It was because they lived in Morganville, where you can't go for more than a week before the world collapses around you.

_I need Shane_. It felt like her heart split in two right then, because he wasn't here, and she didn't know when he would be. _If_ he would be. Tears spilled over and ran hot trails down her cheeks, soaking into her pillow.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door. _Shane_. Her heart soared for a second before Michael stuck his head around the door, Eve behind him holding a mug of coffee. Claire sat up, feeling stupid for that blind second of hope, and wiping away the traces of her sadness with the back of her hand.

"Heya, CB. How're ya feeling?" Eve asked. Her voice sounded upbeat and cheerful, but her eyes showed how utterly breakable her façade was. She came and perched on the edge of the bed and held out the mug. It was the only one that wasn't chipped, and was reserved strictly for birthdays. The fact that Eve had broken it out a week too early proved just how dire the situation was.

Michael was stood in the middle of the room, a small frown playing on his face. Claire wiped her eyes again self-consciously, wondering what was bothering him so much. "Michael?"

He shook his head a little, his frown deepening, sniffing at the air. Eve let out a strangled giggle. Strangled because of the so not funny situation they were in, but giggling because when Michael sniffed like that, he looked like a cat that was about to sneeze. The giggle surprised Claire so much that she let lose one of her own.

Michael didn't smile.

"Has someone been in here? A vampire?" he asked.

"Er, no. I think Myrnin came once, months ago, but I yelled at him so much he never tried it again. You probably remember that."

Michael's frown didn't disappear at the funny memory of Claire kicking Myrnin out of her window after he'd turned up asking her to check on Bob because he hadn't been eating properly, and that worried Claire. She tried to remember if she'd missed something, or in fact any plausible reason why a vampire would be in her room, but came up with nothing. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd missed something, something important.

Eve completely ignored the tension in the room, or maybe she was trying to alleviate it, who knew?

"Well, that was probably it. Michael, come on, and put your spidey-senses away. It's probably no big deal."

Michael was still frowning, but he didn't push the subject, sitting down on the end of the bed, and flashing his rock star smile at Claire. She managed a weak smile back, and Michael's eyes filled with sympathy. He knew what it was like, they both did, to have the person they loved running around risking their life for them.

Michael looked down, avoiding her eyes, and fiddled with the blanket on the end of Claire's bed. "I, uh, I don't know if you know already but…" Michael looked away, staring out of the window. "I gave in. I answered all of Amelie's questions because of this _stupid_ blood tie to her." He turned back to Claire, his blue eyes filled with guilt and self-loathing. He really hated being the weakest one, like Claire had feared she would be. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire reached out to take his hand. It was cooler than hers, but not cold. To be perfectly honest, it was kind of nice, once you got used to it. "It's not your fault, Michael. Don't even think about blaming yourself for something you can't help. It happened so there's no use in wishing it hadn't. We just have to deal with it as best we can." She said softly. Eve reached out and put her hand on top of Claire's and they sat in silence for a bit, content with the company of friends.

Claire was thinking already. The fire in her head was fading a little, not much, but enough to think properly again. _Myrnin_. He'd looked so miserable. She knew she shouldn't forgive him, and that she should hate him for hurting her like that, but she knew why he'd done it. Like Michael, he hadn't really had a choice, and because of that, she couldn't really convince herself that it was his fault. And he hadn't won. She hadn't said anything, so Shane had been safe from her and Myrnin. That in itself was enough to forgive him, for letting it stop without any answers.

But she didn't want to see him. Not yet, at least. She'd been too close to him, been able to think of nothing but him and it scared her more than anything. She needed to stay as far away from Myrnin as possible until she worked out how to deal with it.

Unfortunately, she had to see Frank, and to do that, she'd need to see Myrnin.

"Look, I need to go see Frank. He'll be able to find Shane, and hopefully be able to tell me if he's okay." She turned her pleading eyes on Michael and Eve's matching 'no' expressions. "I just need to know if he's okay," she said quietly.

"Oh, sweetie, of course you do. But can't you, I dunno, call Frank here? Not that I want crazy dead dude in our house, but it seems safer than visiting crazy dead dude in the basement of _another_ crazy dead dude."

"He won't be able to. The security protocol that Myrnin set stops him being able to communicate outside the lab at will when there are human civil uprisings. Amelie will have definitely triggered it by now, to stop him helping them." Claire shrugged helplessly. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"If you go, you're not going alone. Not after last time." Michael said, standing up. Suddenly, he smiled, and even if it was a somewhat strained affair, it was a relief to see it. "Plus, you'll need a vampire to get you down there. I'm your guy."

Eve fake glared at him. "Excuse me? I thought you were _my_ guy."

Michael flashed another smile, and winked at Eve. "Fine, we'll go. But heavily armed and after breakfast. And we don't stay long. Deal?"

"Deal." Claire said. The pretend normality was nice, but it wasn't going to distract her. She had a goal now, something to work towards, even if it was only going to see Frank in the basement of her work, it was still more than she'd had when she'd woken up this morning.

Breakfast was a rushed affair, and Claire was ready to go in half an hour. Eve had forced an aspirin down her for her headache, and then they were ready, sporting a black canvas bag filled with assorted weaponry. They didn't know what mood Myrnin would be in when they got there, so weapons seemed…appropriate.

They drove in Michael's car, because of the bright sunshine. Eve sat with Claire in the back, surrendering her customary shotgun seat. Weirdly, that made Claire want to cry, and she fought tears the whole way there.

Michael parked outside the Day house, and then took in a deep breath before blurring vamp speed into the shade of the alley. Claire and Eve followed at human pace, pulling the keys out of the ignition where Michael had left them and closing and locking his door. Claire was trying very hard not to think about what was going to happen- Myrnin was unpredictable, and if it was anything like last time…she didn't want to think about it.

He wasn't.

Michael had waited for them at the top of the steps, and they went down together, Claire leading, followed by Michael, then Eve. They found Myrnin sat in his chair reading, his Benjamin Franklin glasses perched on the end of his nose. He looked up, and for a second, fierce emotion flashed across his face. "Claire-"

Michael stepped in front of her, blocking her from view.

"-and Claire's friends. Lovely." Myrnin finished as Eve joined them at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, the newlyweds. How is married life these days…Yvonne?"

Eve pulled a face. "Eve. Still. And it's great, thanks for asking but we're not actually here to see _you_." She said angrily.

Myrnin narrowed his eyes at her tone, and Claire inwardly cringed. Myrnin, like most vampires, did not like being spoken down to by a human. "Then what are you doing here? I don't like imposters."

Claire stepped around Michael, trying to stop the flashbacks when she saw Myrnin. Snippets of his mind kept coming back to her, flashes of colour and random facts, and just seeing him made it…not worse. Stronger.

"We need to speak to Frank." She said clearly, glad that her voice didn't shake at all.

Myrnin looked annoyed and…disappointed? "Naturally. Now?" Claire nodded, a little surprised at his helpfulness. She'd expected him to protest at that- he didn't like Frank and liked to deny him anything he possibly could, including visitors.

Myrnin sighed and walked over to the trapdoor to the basement, tapping the passcode into the small keypad. Claire listened to the tone of the clicks, and frowned. Last time she'd checked, the password had been 'Myrnin'. Myrnin could never remember passwords so he only had three; his name, Amelie's and Ada's, and they rotated them and set a cap on the number of entries the keypad would allow before shutting off to satisfy Myrnin's paranoia. But the code he'd just typed didn't match any of the passcodes she knew, and that was dangerous. She couldn't check what he was doing down there if she couldn't get in and last time…last time he'd nearly destroyed Morganville by way of stealing memories from the residents _inside_ the town borders instead of _outside_. That was something Claire could live without, thank you very much.

"Uh, Myrnin? You changed the password?"

He looked up as he swung the trapdoor open, smiling a little. "So I did. But I think you can figure it out."

Claire thought back. Six clicks. Well, that ruled out 'Bob', and she doubted it would be 'Oliver'. The different tones of the buttons (she'd set them to wind chimes because it annoyed Myrnin) weren't right for 'Amelie', either. She hoped it was a name, because trawling through the English language for six-lettered words did not sound fun-oh. '_Claire_'. She rolled her eyes at Myrnin, who smirked before jumping down into the tunnel below.

"Uh, did I just miss something? Because that entire conversation made no sense to me, mainly because half of it _wasn't_ a conversation. And I am not jumping down there. Isn't there a ladder or something?" Eve asked, looking thoroughly unimpressed with the situation. Claire shook her head, as small smile playing on her lips. Eve just looked at her. "Seriously? How do you get down? No, don't answer that. Envisioning crazy inventions that could _so_ easily go wrong."

Claire laughed. "Well, something like that," she said, earning another confused look from Eve.

Myrnin called up from below, "Claire? I'm assuming you do still want to speak with Frank, though heaven knows why." Claire couldn't see him; she couldn't see anything beyond the dark, square hole in the floor. She'd never really found out how far down it went, not that she wanted to test it with her own legs. No, she'd leave that to the vamps, being as they could still walk afterwards.

Claire didn't even think about it before she jumped. It didn't register that she didn't even know whether Myrnin would catch her, or that before, when she _hadn't_ been annoyed with him, that she never really liked relying on him like that. Somehow it just seemed more natural now; of _course_ he'd catch her, when had he ever not?

And he did, his arms around her waist absorbing the once bone shattering impact, holding her close for a moment longer than strictly necessary before setting her down lightly on the floor.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Eve practically shrieked. Claire had forgotten that she'd never been down this way, only up it after they'd destroyed the machine that she and Myrnin had built to originally replace Ada.

"I'm fine, Eve." She called, searching with her hands to find the wall. She couldn't see anything in this dark besides the faint square on the floor directly underneath the trapdoor, and she didn't want to be stood there when Michael came down with Eve. Her hand brushed against the fabric of Myrnin's shirt and she recoiled, murmuring an apology and searching in the other direction. Even that brief unexpected contact had brought a rush of memories that she didn't want. They weren't bad as such, though they'd given her a killer headache afterwards, but it gave her a whole other level of closeness with Myrnin that wasn't really appropriate.

Myrnin gave an exasperated sigh. "Really girl, is it too much for you to ask for help?" he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the way.

"I could have done it myself." She replied coolly, ignoring the tingling sensation in her fingers at the contact. _Stop it, Claire. This isn't fair on Shane! _But he didn't let go, and neither did she, unwilling to be alone in the dark. Or that's what she told herself.

Claire could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "I'm sure you could, but my way was quicker…Claire?"

"Hmn?"

"I-" he broke off with a frustrated growl at Eve's small squeak as she and Michael landed in the tunnel.

"Whoa. It is creepy dark down here. What's wrong with, you know, lights? Because I could really use some light right now-"

"I can see perfectly. It is hardly my fault that your eyes are inadequate." Myrnin interrupted her. Claire frowned at his sudden turn from nice Myrnin to snappy Myrnin; it was a sign of the pre-manic phase when Myrnin could go from charming and sweet one second to snack-on-your-neck crazy the next. Claire made a mental note to keep an eye on him, metaphorically speaking of course, because she, like Eve, couldn't see a thing.

Thankfully, Eve didn't notice, but Michael's silence suggested that he might have.

"Humph. Well, lead on then, oh seeing one, because I have not one clue where we're going." She said brightly. Only Eve could be cheerful in a dark underground tunnel with two vampires and who knew what else lurking in the shadows.

Sure enough, Myrnin added, "Keep watch, Michael. I've added some new security and I'd hate for something to happen to your wife." He said, in a way that made him sound like he didn't really care at all.

"What kind of security?" Claire asked nervously.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know." Michael muttered, his voice bouncing back of the far wall in faint, creepy echoes.

They walked to the end of the tunnel in silence until the echoes of their footsteps became louder and more pronounced, betraying the cavern. Claire only remembered that Myrnin had been holding her hand when he let go to turn on the lights, revealing the clanking, hissing hulk of machinery that was Frank.

"I warn you, he's not in the best of moods. You're not the only ones Amelie questioned last night." Myrnin said cheerfully over his shoulder as he walked over to Frank's control screen and typing in a second password. This one hadn't changed- it was still 'Bob'.

"Frank! We have visitors!"

The hissing and clonking on the machine took on a slightly angry tone, and Frank's 2D projected image slowly appeared in front of them, a scowl fixed firmly on his face.

"I am not answering any more of your questions, leech. Having Claire ask them won't change that."

Myrnin smiled, with fang. "Oh, I think you will." He said softly, "You already know the consequences of your misbehaviour."

Frank's image flickered, lines of static running through it, then stabilised again. "If you mean what you said last night? Have fun trying, but I don't think you'll get too far. She can look after herself."

Claire felt like ice had just been poured down her back. Were they talking about _her_? She didn't want to know what Myrnin was threatening to do, but he was ruining her chances of Frank doing anything even remotely cooperative. Frank wasn't going to say anything with him here, so Myrnin was going to have to leave, whether he liked it or not.

"Uh, Myrnin, we need to talk to Frank _alone_, please." She said, ignoring Frank's smirk at her request.

"You think he won't listen? Kid, he's a _vampire_; he's not exactly trustworthy material."

Claire thought for a second, and then turned to Michael. "Will you go with him? We'll tell you what he says later but he won't say anything if…you know." She trailed of aware of Myrnin's eyes on her.

"I wouldn't listen, if you asked me not to." He said quietly, ignoring Eve's incredulous snort. He looked genuinely hurt that she didn't trust him, but she just _couldn't_, not yet.

"Last night you said you wouldn't hurt me, but you did." She replied, just as quietly. No one said anything, not even Frank. Pain flashed across Myrnin's face and he looked away.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for that. Very well, as you wish." He whispered, and walked past them, head hanging and disappeared into the dark of the tunnel.

"I should probably go with him, because I sure don't trust him. Five minutes, and then I'm coming back for you guys, got it?" Michael asked. They nodded, and he gave Eve a quick kiss before flashing off after Myrnin.

Frank was eyeing Eve suspiciously. "I don't particularly like fang-bangers, either." he said.

Claire just glared at him. "Tough. Are they far enough away?" she said before Eve could start her rant on how she and Michael are _married_, and how it's her _right_ to bang him if she wanted to.

Frank's spectral 2D image nodded. "Good. Is Shane okay?" she asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

She wasn't used to Frank really, you know, _emoting_, so when his expression softened, she thought his projection was malfunctioning for a second. "He's doing fine, Claire. Best place for him to be at the moment. Besides, they need all the fighters they can get; tactical smarts alone won't win this one."

"Yeah, because you know all about tactical _smarts_, don't you Frank." Eve snapped at him. She still hadn't forgotten that he'd killed Michael, Claire could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him, because not only had he killed him, he'd made them _watch_.

"Watch it, kid. It's only Claire I have to be nice to, and I don't think your leech stands much of a chance if I tip him off as the one to get."

"You think Shane would let them kill his best friend? Like hell. And-"

"You can talk to them? You shouldn't be able to." Claire cut across her. It earned her a glare, but if Frank made a threat like that again, Claire would lock him down completely, so he could only perform tasks typed into the secure server. Myrnin wouldn't mind, he'd wanted to do it for ages, and she could always bring him back online if Shane objected, which she doubted. Frank knew that.

"I can't. But I can access devices within the set parameter, and that includes several of crazy leech's phones. He can't detect the signal, hell he can't even find the things. It's not safe, but it's all we've got."

Claire frowned. "But you're only using this to help Shane, right? You'd tell Myrnin if they were up to something big."

Frank just looked at her. "I think you know the answer to that."

Claire felt sick. She didn't want to be keeping any more secrets from the vampires; they hurt, and they weren't worth it. She'd much rather be kept in the dark.

"No, I don't, and don't tell me. Just…can you give Shane a message?" she asked, glancing at Eve when he nodded. "Tell him…tell him we love him, and he can come home as soon as he wants, but that…that if he needs to, he can stay." She said, her voice cracking slightly on the last word as eve leaned in and gave her a fierce hug, showing her approval. She wanted to tell him herself, tell him that she understood, that she wanted him home, but that if he needed to do…whatever he was doing…then she would let him.

Sudden urgency welled up inside her. "But don't let them catch him." She said to Frank, whose image actually took a step back at her intensity. "Don't let him do _anything_ that even _might_ get him caught. He can't be connected to the murders, and they can't have any documented proof of his time with them. I don't think Amelie will kill him if he hasn't hurt anyone, so you _can't let him_, do you understand?"

Frank looked at her, and for panicked second, she thought he was going to say no, but then he smiled, and not even in an intimidating or sarcastic way, a genuine smile. Like that, he looked more like Shane than Claire had ever seen him, and it surprised her.

"Fine, kid. I heard about what they put you through at that interview, boss lady seemed quite upset about it. I guess I want to say thanks. God knows I wasn't much of a father, but Shane did good in picking you." And with that, his image dissolved into scattered pixels before disappearing entirely.

"Are my ears deceiving me, or did Frank Collins just give someone a complement?" Eve asked, looping her arm through Claire's as they walked back towards the tunnel. They both felt better knowing that Shane was okay, and that Frank was keeping a watch out for him. But Claire knew that tomorrow, it would hit her again, and it would hit her hard, because there would be nothing left to do but wait.

But there was one last thing she could do for Shane while she was here. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and slid it down into one of the gear chambers in the machine, where it wedged itself between two pipes.

"Oops, I dropped my phone." She murmured to Eve, who grinned impishly.

"Wow, CB, rebelling at last. My little girl is growing up." She said, wiping away mock tears, before flashing another grin and winking.

Claire laughed, and it felt good. She felt like she'd achieved something, even if it was just getting a message to Shane, she felt like she'd helped him. Maybe, just maybe, they were through the worst of it now.

But even as she thought that, she knew it wouldn't be true. In Morganville, things only got better in comparison to how much worse they got first. So, yeah, the worst was definitely yet to come, and Claire didn't think it would be that far off.

**Another monster chapter, and sorry for lack of action, but hey, review anyway? Ta **


	21. Chapter 21

Shane's POV

The vampire knew we were following it.

Frank had told us that an official warning had been sent out, and that the vamps had been told not to go out by themselves, and stay close to Founder's Square, but this one had strayed a little too far into our territory, by themself. And now we had him, and he knew it.

I'd been doing raids like this for days now. Sometimes, it was just recon work; following vamps, learning how they reacted to different situations, their strengths, weaknesses. Sometimes, like this time, it was for real.

Despite the excitement from the rest of the group, I wasn't looking forward to the kill. The trouble with having a girlfriend who got herself in with the vamps is that you knew half of them, and that made it harder. Not much, but enough to take the fun out of it. To me, this wasn't fun. This was a means of getting Claire safe, getting her out of Morganville, and on her way to MIT or wherever she wants to go, and go with her. Its one thing leaving to do something, and then have to come back, it's another entirely to leave, and never have to think about this place again. That's what I wanted, for Claire.

We watched the vamp disappear down the alley, the way we let it escape from us before. It was sad that it was playing right into our hands and I almost wished I hadn't been as good at this as I was. I'd set this trap, and that would make this my responsibility.

I wouldn't lose.

The first day had been spent in a gym. Jack had made be run as fast as I could, for as long as I could, timing me. When I couldn't go any more, he attacked me. I fought him off, but only just. If he'd tried any harder, I wouldn't have been able to. This assessment of me was harsh. I mean, I'm a generally fit guy; I work out, and I've had more than my fair share of experience fighting. But that…that nearly killed me. But I was fighting for Claire- I couldn't lose.

I'd been given a small cot in the corner of one of the men's rooms. The residential part of the cell was set up almost like a hospital ward, an assortment of beds and mattresses and sleeping bags, all spaced out evenly within their box. I got an old suitcase with a lock to put my stuff in, but other than that, there was nothing. The room was damp and cold, and it reminded me way to much of the draug, but I was used to being uncomfortable- we'd lived rough a couple of times when we'd been on the run, my dad and me.

My dad. On the second day I'd gotten weird texts from an unknown number on my cell, telling me stuff about the outside world, what the vamps were doing about us, all the stuff that even Claire wouldn't know. I didn't know who it was at first, but then my dad had called me, and told me he had to speak with the Captain. I just walked straight in and chucked him the phone, and my dad had barked orders down it, saying how they were going wrong, and demanding that I be given a chance to prove myself. Then he refused to talk to anyone but me, making sure that they kept me in the loop. It was weird, trusting my dad, working with him. I wished I could tell Claire, that he was trying, but I already knew how that would go down.

"_If you call your girl, I'll personally haul her in to talk to you face to face, Collins. And she won't be leaving again if I do, you get me?"_ Jack had said, flashing that creepy smile that told me exactly what he was thinking. I wanted to punch him every time he even said Claire's name, because he'd made no secret of what he wanted with her. That was another reason I had to stay- I couldn't let Jack anywhere near Claire, or Eve for that matter, and the only way to do that was to keep an eye on him, personally.

So when Frank told me about what Myrnin did to Claire, I nearly went straight there and staked him myself. All I could think about was him stood there, holding her still while she screamed, forcing himself into her mind, and that made me want nothing more than to kill him.

The only thing stopping me was Claire. Because I knew that if I lost this fight, she'd never leave Morganville, and the wacky stuff that Myrnin was teaching her was the only reason she'd wanted to stay in the first place. It made me burn inside, knowing how much she liked him, and how often he betrayed her. I'd put a stop to it, if we won.

The vamp in the alley was cornered now. We'd blocked it off at the other end, and there were operatives waiting just in case. We had him now; there was no escape. One by one, we crossed over and followed him down the alley, to make sure that no one noticed we were here. We were in the seedier part of Morganville, there weren't going to be many have-a-go heroes here, but I didn't want to take the chance.

I was the last to go, after two Frat types and an older man. I didn't know any of their names. The frat guys had spent the most part of the hunt jabbering on about how many vamps they'd killed, trying to impress me. I wasn't impressed. The older guy was okay. He didn't say much and he did what needed doing. I liked that.

I was glad I got there when I did.

One of the frat guys was down, his leg sticking out at an awkward angle. The older guy was fighting with the vamp, but he was flagging. I didn't have time to think before I jumped in, pulling my stake out of my pocket.

The vamp turned around, cracking the other guy's head against a wall, knocking him out. I felt a flash of recognition. It was one of the guys who'd guarded the armoury at Founder's Square. Disco Inferno.

"You! You're with the girl…Claire?" he asked, obviously confused. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I shut off the part of my brain that saw him as a person, an identity. He was just another vampire, one that had already hurt two of my comrades. I could do this.

"Sorry, dude." I whispered as I slid the silver stake into his heart.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, another text from my dad.

_Don't kill anyone. They're on to you._

**There you go. And here's to MyrninsBitch for once again spurring me into typing this up. And if you haven't read any of her stories yet, go do that right now, because they are all brilliant.**

**And leave a review, please? Danke. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Myrnin's POV**

She didn't trust me. The fledgling boy, Michael, had followed me out. I suppose I had earned that, but Claire trusted _everybody_. Everybody, it seems, except me.

I heard Michael before he arrived. His face was flushed, comparatively, and his eyes were crimson. Oh, what had I done now? Couldn't he go lurk somewhere else?

"What the hell were you doing in Claire's room last night?" he demanded, subconsciously leaning forward, his hands curling into fists slightly. Threat display. Unfortunately for him, I felt entirely unthreatened. I knew that I was by far stronger, more practiced, _better_. He looked nothing more than a bratty, annoying child. Oh, why was Claire friends with such idiots?

"I said, why were you in-"

"I was aware of what you said, you moron, I simply chose not to answer you." I replied. He really was beginning to get on my nerve. I had visited Claire in the vain hope that I'd find her well again, untouched by the havoc I'd wreaked in her mind. And I'd stayed to find peace, because Claire always gave me that. And I wouldn't tell any of this to this boy, no matter how loudly he shouted, because he'd tell Claire, and I didn't want her to know. Not until she was ready to accept me.

Michael's fangs snapped down, and he stepped towards me. And Claire tells me _I_ have terrible self-control.

"She's engaged! You can't just break into my house while she's sleeping, and-"

I snapped. Maybe it was the reference to Claire's belonging to another, or maybe it was the fact that he, a child in all ways, was telling _me_ what to do. I felt my fangs snap down, and my eyes blur over with red.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, boy. I am not Amelie, or even Oliver, who tolerate your insolence out of respect for the law, so do not push me. I was there because I wanted to be, and Claire was better for it. Do you have any idea of the consequences of what I did to her? No. You don't, so stay if you must, but be silent, and keep your whining to yourself." I hissed, throwing all the power I had into my voice. I watched triumphantly as he shuddered and took a step back, his eyes fading back to dull blue.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked. I didn't say anything. _Yes_. But what good would it do for him to know that? It wouldn't, that's the problem. I wanted to tell Claire myself, when I was good and ready. When _she_ was ready. This complication wouldn't do, but there was nothing I could do about it now. To deny it would be to confirm his suspicions, and my silence had done the same.

"You can't have her." He said, before turning back to the trapdoor and jumping down. I almost laughed at his statement. Of course I could have her. Her fiancé had just signed his death sentence and Claire and I…we were the same, in many ways, and complementary in all others. I knew her too well to think that she'd betray her white knight, but I knew enough of him to know that it was only a matter of time before _he_ betrayed _her_. I was a vampire, time was not exactly an issue for me.

But how to stop Michael telling Claire? I started pacing, the familiar rhythm of my steps calming me slightly, allowing my mind to work properly. Well, there was one way. Claire wouldn't like it if she ever found out, but I wouldn't tell her and he wouldn't be able to. I knew that, with Claire, that wasn't always good enough in terms of keeping things from her, but it would have to do.

I reached out with my mind. The boy hadn't gone very far, guarding the trapdoor, and that was a good thing; it made it easier for me to keep control.

His mind faltered a little, before bending easily to mine. He was quiet pathetic in this, no wonder Amelie had cracked him. Claire had far more strength in her mind than this one did in his entire body, but I already knew that. Claire was exceptional. Michael was…not. Perhaps in the way he held onto his humanity with an iron grip, much like Sam had, but that wasn't a help, more of a hindrance. I had him in seconds and he was none the wiser to my actions. Perfect.

He never would know what I said to him, or that he'd already confronted me about my late night trip into Claire's boudoir, but that meant I had time to prepare answers that would not arouse the suspicions that I had taken away. I withdrew from his mind carefully, and left him standing in the tunnel with the strange feeling that he'd forgotten something. I almost wished that Claire had succumbed so easily, that I'd been able to extract the answers that Amelie needed without incident, but at the same time I was glad that she hadn't- she'd never forgive herself for that weakness. And I wouldn't forgive myself for forcing it upon her.

As far as Michael was concerned, he'd never made it to the end of the tunnel and hadn't realised that it was me who intruded into his house last night. I felt his confusion at the passing of time, and then his footsteps as he raced away, back to my little Claire and Shreve. I waited a moment before following him, hissing at my failed experiments when they edged to close to Claire. Anything within 50 yards was too close to Claire, but I'd make do with them simply staying in their cages.

I could hear Claire talking to Michael now. She sounded better, happier, but that didn't make me feel any better. It meant that she was happy that her Shane would get out of this alive, and I was rather hoping he wouldn't. Oh, well. If all else failed, I would still have my charm. I flashed a grin at nothing, but unfortunately, just as I stepped into the light and Claire saw me. I saw the brief flicker of emotion; the conflict between fear and friendship. Friendship won, and she smiled back, but the fear was still there, and friendship would not sate me forever.

"Well, we're leaving now. It's been a blast, and thanks and all but we need to get home. Adios, er…well, not amigo exactly." Even said. She was also beginning to get on my nerves, with her noise and her existence. I just wanted her and her husband to go away and leave me alone with Claire, even just for a few moments, so I could apologise properly.

"Claire…" the sigh of her name left me before I could stop it, too soft for Claire to hear it, but Michael did. I watched him stiffen, and step towards Claire. I was going to have to do better than this if I wanted them to leave.

I bowed gracefully, sweeping my hand in front of me in a formal gesture, partly because of my partiality to theatrics, and partly because it amuses Claire when I do such things.

"My lady." I said, and offered her my arm. She smiled and rolled her eyes, letting go of her friend to loop her arm through mine. I felt her shiver as she touched me, and the motion replayed a thousand times in my head. It wasn't fear that had incited that movement, that much I knew.

We walked back towards the trapdoor, Evangeline and Michael talking incessantly, I wasn't really listening. I could feel the warmth of Claire's hand on my arm, the way she trusted me to lead her through the dark. And I would, until she didn't need me to see for her anymore.

Until I had her forever.

**Michael's POV**

I watched as he led her forwards, observing the way he looked at her when she couldn't see him. It scared me. Claire had no idea what was going on; she refused to see it even when it was right in front of her. I held onto Eve's hand as I followed them, listening to her chatter and letting it calm me. How did she manage to pretend that everything was normal? But I was glad she did, because I'd have lost my mind already if it wasn't for Eve.

As we got nearer the trapdoor, I felt…weird. Like deja vous, but worse. I could almost remember being stood here minutes ago, and thinking…about…well, whatever. I just hoped it wasn't Frank going nutty like the last machine had- forgetting that you're a vampire, as it turns out, is pretty dangerous.

Claire turned back towards the sound of our voices. Her eyes were wide and seemed to look straight through me. Blind eyes. Like this, she looked like she belonged here, her dark eyes, and hair almost black in the dim light, and her skin looked vamp pale. And the way she fit next to Myrnin, that scared me too, because to him, there were so many ways to have her, and this was just one of them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Myrnin put his arm around her shoulder and turned her back again, shooting me a glare. "Watch your step." He said to her.

"Yeah, because I can _see_…" she muttered back. That earned her a smile that she also couldn't see. I wanted to grab her and run, because this was _not safe_. Not for her, anyway. I hated it that I couldn't do anything, because to Claire, it would look like I was just being paranoid.

I inhaled deeply, and it was as if I'd been slapped in the face. Myrnin. _Myrnin_ had been in Claire's room last night. The son of a bitch!

I wanted to rip into him then, but I knew that I would never win that fight. But I wouldn't let Claire ever come here alone, not again. Shane had wanted that for months now, ever since Myrnin had been cured of the Bishop virus. Because he hadn't got better, like everyone else. He was insane, and dangerous, and bipolar, and everything that would usually make a normal person run for the nearest weapon, but Claire didn't see any of that, only the occasional sweetness, and the fellow brainiac.

And it scared me, because if I didn't know any better, I'd think that she loved him too.

**There, some Clyrnin, for **_Saphy16. _**Okay, now comes the bribery. Review and I'll pick a person (randomly, of course) and they can request a one-shot. (Casual idea nicking from **_MyrninsBitch_**, hope you don't mind) Only applicable to people who review this chapter and the one-shot can be about anything.**

**So…review?**


	23. Chapter 23

Shane's POV

I was still staring at the message on my phone when Jack walked in.

_Claire says she loves you._

"I hope you're not chatting to your girl, Collins. Scratch that, I hope you are, because then I can get real creative." he said, leaning over to try and read the text before I snapped the phone shut and shoved it in my back pocket. I gritted my teeth and tried really hard not to punch him in the face, because that was what I wanted to do, and to hell with the consequences. If they kicked me out now, I wouldn't exactly complain. I'd done what they wanted me to, any day now they should be letting me go.

Part of me didn't want to. Part of me relished in the camaraderie, the fighting against the common enemy. It sated the fury and rage that I usually locked up in a cage deep down, where Claire would never find it. Because each time I killed, I didn't see the vampire as a person, but as a long list of victims, people who had been just as scared when a vamp had come knocking, and hadn't been able to do anything about it. I was doing this for them. For my sister, my mom, Claire, and hell, me too, because the vampires had ruined our lives, one way or another.

The rest of me just wanted to be home, with Claire.

Claire. That was all that kept me from joining up, giving them all the information they needed. I'd heard about what they'd done to her, what _he'd_ done to her. She wasn't safe, even from them, and it scared me. Michael had enough to worry about with him and Eve to be able to protect Claire properly. I'd called in a few favors, but people weren't exactly queuing up to help me out, much less look out for a collaborator.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to properly listen to what Jack was saying, but that was probably a good thing, in terms of his current facial arrangement.

"Collins, are you even listening? Your little Claire isn't going to forgive you for this one. We're done with the weaklings, it's time to move onto the main players. We've got surveillance on Oliver, but we can't get eyes on the Day House, not with Chief Moses sniffing around, you know what I mean? So that's down to you." Jack regarded me with a sneer. "Personally, I wouldn't put you in charge of the candy store at the summer fete, but my Uncle has different ideas. I'll warn you now, anyone who stands with them, dies with them. Even pretty little Claire."

I lunged for him. I couldn't help it. I knew what he was asking; it was only a matter of time before they put me to the test. But that was going too far. I hated Myrnin. Like really, genuinely hated him. But I would not do that to Claire. I wouldn't attack him right in front of her, wouldn't give her the chance to side with him, because I knew she would- Claire would save anybody if there was even a chance of succeeding, and she liked Myrnin. Too much for me to ever be fully happy with him being around her, but that wasn't the problem right now. They were threatening Claire. Still.

They weren't going to let me go.

Ever.

I threw Jack up against the wall, using my superior height to lift his feet slightly off the ground by the collar of his jacket. I leaned in and got all in his personal space.

"Don't you ever threaten Claire again, or I will walk straight to the Founder and narc you all, got it? I'm here because I want to be, but that can change, and you can't win without me." I said, softly. I saw a brief flicker of fear in his grey blue eyes, but then he smiled.

"I don't have to threaten her, Collins. If the Founder comes knocking, you'll be the first guy she sees, and what will she do to poor little Claire when she finds out that she's been aiding a revolution? Don't get tough with me, because two can play that game."

I froze for a second before shoving Jack to the floor, hard. This game was a lot bigger and harder to get out of than I liked, so I'd have to start attaching strings to my assignments. I wasn't the only guy here who refused to do hits on certain vamps- over the years the tamer ones sort of got stuck into our society, shopkeepers and store managers and so on. People you worked with, and sometimes were friends with. The problem was that never saved them, because there was always another idiot with a grudge, or a stupid frat guy who just liked killing things. There was nothing you could do about it, and to be honest, they were right. Myrnin was one of the strongest vampires in Morganville, and taking him out before it came to a fight was a tactical move, so why did I feel like this was more of a test on me?

Jack scrabbled away and stood up. He gave me one last crazed look before walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Captain wants to see you and brief you personally. This one's all on you, Collins." Then the darkness of the corridor swallowed him, and I was left with myself and my nightmares, wondering if I would ever see Claire again, and if she'd ever want to see _me_.

**Claire's POV**

Claire hurt. Her head was pounding in sickening waves, and her fever was warping everything into pain and illness. Even Eve's fluffy cotton throw felt rough and uncomfortable against her skin, and the prospect of eating anything made her stomach threaten a pre-emptive revolution. Eve was going a little bit crazy, continually wrapping blankets around her, and giving her cups of things; soup, coffee, flat coke and as many different pills and painkillers that she could find in the poorly stocked kitchen. None of it helped.

Michael had been called to see Amelie early, and had only left a note telling them where he'd gone. Eve had nearly imploded, torn between doing as she was told and looking after Claire, or potentially rescuing her husband. The attacks on the vampires had gone up drastically, and now the vamps were beginning to retaliate. And Michael, the idiot, had gone on his own, in open daylight.

A spasm of shivers made Claire whimper slightly, and brought Eve running through from the kitchen, sporting a mug of tea. "Here you go CB. Got to keep you topped up." she said, handing over the steaming mug. Claire wrapped her fingers around it, for some reason finding the burn comforting, taking her mind off her internal torture. Eve jittered and fidgeted on the sofa next to her for a bit, before getting up and looking out of the window. Three police cars screeched down the street, sirens shrieking. Eve watched them go, her eyes following them to the end of the street, and staring after them even when they were gone from sight, trying to work out where they were from the sound. As best as Claire could tell, they had gone towards the TPU campus- the shutdown school was the location of some of the more gruesome attacks. Eve relaxed a little- Founder's Square was in the opposite direction- but didn't come away from the window.

"It's getting worse out there." she said, turning her scared brown eyes to Claire. "Even the draug weren't this bad." Claire knew what she meant. With the draug, at least you knew the enemy, and could kill them without losing a minute sleep. They weren't _people_, with reasons and hopes and dreams. People who looked just as safe as everyone else, until they pulled out a stake. Eve hadn't been allowed out of the house because a collaborator is as bad as a vampire these days. Claire hadn't been well enough to make it past the front door. Michael, he had been the only one to leave the house in six days and then only to get supplies from the supermarket.

Pain lanced through Claire's skull and she cringed, spilling her hot tea over her fingers. Eve rushed forwards and took the mug from her, thinly veiled panic in kohl lined eyes. "Oh, Claire-baby, are you all right? Listen, I'm calling the hospital. This isn't just a fever, honey, you're burning up." Eve put her blessedly cool hand on Claire's forehead and winced. Claire knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to go anywhere in case Michael came back, and Claire didn't want to either, but the pain was almost intolerable now. At first, she'd thought it was just a fever, but it had gotten worse, and worse, and then the pain had started, random spasms of white hot pain, through her bones. It felt like someone was pouring a stream of acid along her skeleton, and God, it _hurt_. She just wanted it to stop, but she couldn't ask Eve to do that. Not while Michael was out there, somewhere.

"I'll be fine." she said, wincing as her voice came out as a faint croak, not exactly the reassuring tone she was going for. She tried again. "Eve, I'll be okay for now, if you want to wait for Michael." Claire took her hand and squeezed it, trying for a smile. Eve squeezed back, relief evident on her face. "Thanks CB. He should be back soon anyway." Eve bit her lip, and then climbed onto the sofa with her, wriggling under some of the blankets and wrapping her arms around her. "We'll get through this. Michael will come home, and then we'll get you to Dr. Mills, and get that sorted out. We're going to be okay." she said, and for a second, Claire almost believed her.

**Michael's POV**

Amelie had called me in at 7 this morning, and now it was nearly 3 o'clock and she still hadn't seen me. I'd been stuck in a room, with a pitcher of AB positive that I'd let go cold, and a newspaper I'd already read. Shane had been named wanted, along with a couple of other guys I'd known in school. I couldn't read the rest of the article, couldn't look at Shane's picture- they'd taken it from the time he'd been arrested for killing Brandon- it made him look like a criminal. A murderer. That person you saw on the news that was the head of some gang somewhere and responsible for however many deaths. I couldn't see my best friend in there at all, and it made me feel sick. I didn't know what was happening to him in there, didn't know what they were doing, but I did know that there are very few people who could kill vamps and survive it the way Shane could, and that was what was happening, all over town.

I hadn't let Claire read the paper. Or watch the news. Or listen to the radio. I didn't want to do anything to make her feel worse. She'd gotten a fever about 4 days ago, and it had gotten steadily worse. She wasn't sleeping, wasn't eating. At first it had just seemed like flu, or something like that, but I knew that it wasn't. I just didn't know what it _wa_s.

The door opened and Amelie walked in, followed by Myrnin. Amelie acknowledged me with a brief nod, before sitting down at the head of the table, with Myrnin on her right. Oliver wasn't here.

"There was an attack on Common Grounds. Someone threw a small explosive through the window. No one was killed, but several are wounded, and Oliver is currently interviewing the attacker." Amelie said, her voice cold, and crackling with anger. It was like a dark cloud in the room, completely at odds with her perfect, pale suit and immaculate hair. Myrnin was slumped down in his chair, his eyes strangely focused. He inhaled deeply, and a frown formed on his face. "Is Claire alright?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

I just looked at him. After everything he's done, he had the balls to ask if she was _alright_. I didn't have to answer, though, because Amelie cut across his next question. "Michael, you are the only younger vampire that has not been attacked. I can only assume that this means that young Mr. Collins has ascended the ranks quickly and now has at least some authority of the revolutionaries, but I cannot rely on that. You are to stay here from now, as is every other vampire of importance in this town, until we have regained order in Morganville-"

"What about Eve?" I cut across her, "And Claire?" Because I wasn't even going to consider leaving them on their own.

Amelie regarded me coolly, and then said, "Claire, of course, will be moved here, but I am afraid that Mrs. Glass will be at greater risk here, than in her own home."

"Bullshit. She's getting death threats, Amelie, and I'm not going to leave her on her own, not while Shane's…" I didn't really know how to finish that, so I just trailed off. There was something about Amelie that made me feel like a little boy in the presence of a queen- small, insignificant, and occasionally indulged. And I didn't like it at all. I took a deep breath and started again, hoping to sound mature, and final, hoping that I could get her to understand that I _couldn't_ just leave them.

"Listen. Claire and Eve are not safe there. Just because humans can't get in doesn't mean they can't hurt them. Claire's too sick to do anything about it, and Eve-"

"Claire's sick?" Myrnin asked. I couldn't even look at him, so I ignored him and carried on. "-and Eve can't look out for both of them. So I need to either get back there, or bring them both here. One or the other." I finished.

Amelie didn't look like she was about to indulge me.

"You presume to tell me what I can and can't do in my own town? I am the Founder here, Michael. I maintain the right to instruct you in any way, and have my instructions followed. I allowed you to marry Ms. Rosser out of kindness, do not make me regret my decision."

Amelie sank in her chair slightly, the anger seeping out or her, and it was as if it was the only thing that had kept her going. She looked pale; her skin was almost chalky blue-white: her eyes looked tired and strained, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Vampires didn't need sleep quite as much as humans, but after a while it began to affect us.

She looked defeated.

"For years, I fought to live alongside the humans. Perhaps we were never equals , but they weren't slaves. And look at what it has cost me. Nearly fifty of my own are dead, and twice that have been attacked. We are being forced to hide from our own natural prey." Amelie's cold eyes met mine, filled with disappointment and the beginnings of anger. "But no more. I have been lenient thus far, but I will not have a revolution. From now on, we will be on the offensive also, and we will win. You may bring your wife here if you must, but I will not be responsible for any harm that comes to her. Nevertheless, you must stay. I will send Myrnin to fetch Claire and Mrs. Glass. Now leave. I have much to do."

Amelie reached under the table and pressed a small buzzer. The door opened and a guard stepped in. Claire knew most of them, better than I did anyway, but this guy looked new.

"Please escort Mr. Glass to the residential room that has been prepared for him and supply Lord Myrnin with transport for himself and two others. That is all."

The guard nodded and lead me from the room with an iron grip on my upper arm. Myrnin left with us, and the moment the door was closed behind us grabbed me by my other wrist and spun me around to face him.

"What is wrong with Claire?" he said, his eyes intense and a little bit crazy. His hand on my wrist was almost crushingly tight and between that and my other arm slowly bruising, I felt trapped and annoyed.

"As if you care." I muttered childishly. I knew that he did care, that was precisely the problem- he cared too much.

I didn't see his fist until it connected with the side of my face. "I cannot help her if you do not tell me what is wrong, and if I'm right, which I usually am, she will need my help." He growled at me, and I felt a strange pressure against my mind. It was as if everything went slightly blurry, and focused on one thing- Claire.

"She's got a fever, really bad. Hasn't eaten or slept in four days, and keeps getting these headaches and pains."

The pressure disappeared and I felt like I'd just woken up, everything just seemed more focused than before.

Myrnin was looking at me with a haunted expression, his dark eyes wide and staring at me as if I'd just told him someone had died.

"Already?" he whispered, and then shook his head. Suddenly he was all business, standing up straight and addressing the guard.

"John, please take Michael to his room and ensure he stays there. I will find my own transport." He said, and then bowed stiffly before walking away down the corridor with his hands folded behind his back, muttering to himself.

We stared after him for a moment before the guard, John, apparently, led me to a reasonable room, with a bed, dresser and on-suite bathroom, and locked me in.

It was only then that it occurred to me the Myrnin had done something to me to make me tell him what was wrong with Claire, and that Myrnin had already seemed to know what that was. Not just the flu, then.

That was when the real worry set in. Because we couldn't lose Claire again, and from the way Myrnin has reacted made it seem damn likely that we would.

**Not a very spectacular ending, sorry about that. I couldn't come up with the right words. Thanks to **_NarutoRox_**, for egging me on to writing this.**

**So review guys, you know that you secretly really want to. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Claire's POV**

Claire fell into a fitful, entirely un-restful doze. She wasn't quite asleep, but not quite awake either. It was more like she couldn't be bothered to move anymore, and so closed her eyes and let the pain wash over her without reacting. It had scared Eve the first time she'd done it; she'd screamed for Michael when Claire hadn't replied and she'd found her motionless on the sofa. Now, Claire felt Eve quickly check her breathing, and then relax again, adjusting the pillow under Claire's head and removing the empty hot chocolate mug from her hands.

Claire didn't know how long she stayed like this, not living, simply existing, herself and her pain, side by side. It wasn't that it hurt less like this, it just bothered her less. She let her mind drift away, daydreaming about life before it got this complicated, about the outside, where Claire hadn't been in days, and about Shane, who she hadn't seen since he'd first left.

The daydream slowly got away from her, morphing into something brought on by the fever, something Claire couldn't control, and she instantly snapped out of it, breathing hard and wincing as another wave of pain washed through her skull. It had happened before, and she'd 'woken' screaming for someone. Eve hadn't told her what she'd said, told her that it wasn't important and settled her down again. Claire couldn't help but think that they were lying to her, but she didn't really want to bring it up, not until Michael got home again.

Claire heard a knock at the door, and the heavy clomping of Eve's stomping boots as she first grabbed the crossbow from the dining table and then headed towards the front door. "Claire, honey, I'll be right back, just stay put." She called over shoulder, as if Claire would actually go anywhere. Claire guessed it just made her feel better to pretend everything was normal.

Claire strained her ears, trying to decipher words from the hushed conversation going on at the front door. Eve's voice sounded worried and slightly...angry? She was talking over a lower, male voice. Claire knew that voice...Myrnin?

_Myrnin_.

It was like every cell in her body woke up, felt alive again. She still hurt, but she felt better than she had in days.

The voices by the door got louder as the argument worsened. Claire wanted to tell Myrnin to come here, to tell Eve it was okay, but she couldn't make any noise louder than a faint croak.

"-don't you think you've done enough to 'help'? I don't care what Queen Bee thinks we should do but I am not going _anywhere_until Michael comes home."

"Child, your Michael is not _going_ to come home. I have been sent to escort you to Founder's Square, and I will do so, whether you come willingly or not-"

"Like hell you will! Look, Claire's sick, and I need to get her to the hospital, and if Michael's going to be a while, I'll go now."

Claire heard the rattle of the dead bolt as Eve tried to slam the door in Myrnin's face, and then Eve's startled gasp as it didn't work.

"Look, just leave us alone-" she started, her voice pleading now. Claire heard the dead bolt snap, and the clomping of Eve's footsteps as she back peddled through the hall and the sound of the release of the crossbow.

"Don't shoot me again. I knocked out of politeness, girl, but be assured that I _will_ take yourself and little Claire to the Founder, whether you like it or not, and if I have to knock you out, _I will_." Myrnin said as he stalked through the hall and towards Claire. "The hospital will not be able to help Claire if my suspicions are correct, but I can, so-"

"Get out of there! Hey, mister, I'm talking to you! _Get away from her_!" Eve sounded nearly hysterical now, and closer. Claire used what little of her newfound strength she had left to peek over the back of the sofa, part of her wanting to see what was going on, and part of her, the fever addled, somewhat delusional part, was just desperate to see Myrnin. Claire ignored that part, and decided that because she was ill, the reactions of her body in no way represented herself as a whole.

Definitely not.

Lying to herself never used to be so easy.

Myrnin came through the doorway and just stopped, staring. His dark, soulful eyes were full of shock and pain, as if seeing her like this was a physical hurt unto himself. Claire's strength left her and she sank back down into her cocoon of blankets and pillows. Myrnin was crouched by her side in a second, one blessedly cool hand on her forehead.

"Oh, my dear Claire, what did I do to you?" he said, his voice wretched with anguish but soft at the same time. Claire didn't really know what he was talking about, all she knew was that the longer he was here, the better she was feeling, and she didn't want to go back to the pain, not yet.

Myrnin brushed her Claire's fringe away from her face and gently kissed her on the forehead before looking over her head at Eve, giving her instructions. Claire was trying to listen, to stay awake and do something helpful, even if it was just calming Eve down, but the pain was nearly gone now, the tension that she hadn't realised she'd been feeling was slowly leaking out of her, leaving her drowsy and tired. Myrnin scooped her up in his arms, blankets and all, and cradled her like a bride. Claire didn't mind, and leant her head against his shoulder, giving in to sleep for the first time in days.

Shane's POV

I couldn't really help myself. I hadn't seen Claire for over a week now, and though that in itself wasn't that bad, it was the fact that I didn't know when I would see her that made it unbearable.

So I did what I'd always do for Claire; I broke the rules.

I guess I should have been staying in tonight, reviewing the attack plan on the lab, but I couldn't concentrate on that. I couldn't quite convince myself that it was the right thing to do, for Claire, to destroy her workplace and kill her boss. It definitely didn't sound like the right thing. More like a homicidal-maniac type thing. The sort of twisted romance that usually only appeared in wacky novels that Eve liked to read. She might think it was romantic, slaying the damsel in distress's evil vampire boss like some sort of white knight, but it wasn't really. Claire wouldn't find it romantic.

Claire would probably hate me.

If she ever found out.

Which she wouldn't, if I could help it.

I knew that the Captain would have someone following me. Every time I left, there was someone. I stood outside the Day House for a while, watching for them, trying to figure out who it was. I had to duck into the alleyway opposite the one to the lab, to avoid the police car that pulled up on the street. I watched Hannah get out and walk in, still with a slight limp from the draug. A flash of unexpected guilt filled me. I would hurt her. Because if it came to a fight, Hannah would have no choice about which side she was on- not with her family unable to protect themselves. And Hannah wouldn't want to fight them, I realised. She wouldn't want to shatter the peace that she'd fought and lost to create. She hadn't lost Richard to let the rabble win; I had to give her that.

I stood there for another half hour, long enough for the sharp fall wind to begin to bother me out of the sun's influence. And long enough for whoever was watching me to get bored. I knew my fellow revolutionaries well enough to know that they didn't like doing strictly what they were told. We weren't exactly an army. There wasn't even actual punishments for disobedience, though I'd been hit often enough to know that there was some form of rules- namely the ones that Jack and the Captain made up as they went along.

My joints screamed at me when I moved again. I'd been stood in the cold for too long, but I couldn't slow down. I pulled my hood up to hide my face and started on the back alleys and side streets. I couldn't go straight there. Just because I couldn't see them, didn't necessarily mean that no one was following me, and even if they weren't, my picture was in the paper as Morganville's Most Wanted. I hoped Claire hadn't seen it. I hoped that Michael and Eve were looking out for her.

I hoped that she'd forgive me.

Because I'd done what she'd asked me not to. I hadn't been caught, but that wouldn't make a difference to Claire, because she saw them as _people_, with _rights_, and _feelings_. She would never understand what growing up under the constant fear did to you. Fear that maybe it was your turn tonight. Maybe tonight was the night they picked _your_ family to eat.

I rounded the corner and kept going, past the entrance to Lot Street. I couldn't take the chance, not yet. The base had made me paranoid, and so far that had kept me alive. But now I couldn't walk anywhere outside without feeling eyes on the back of my head, without hearing footsteps following behind me. It was almost a relief to hunt _them_. To be predator for once. Because then I knew that there was no one out there that could get me, not without getting seriously hurt in the progress. We looked after our own, on the hunt.

I retraced my steps, and ended up back at the alley through to Lot Street. I could see Eve's new car, a temporary sky blue Mini that she hated with a passion. Behind it was a vamp car, probably a new issue one for Michael. It looked like another life. A normal life. I felt so close to what I used to have, close enough to touch it, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to go back to that just yet, not while I could still make a difference here. Because for once in my life, I was at the top. I could chose who we targeted and who we ignored. Don't get me wrong, I saved as many as I could, by prioritizing vamps with higher kills, but they had all killed someone at one point or another.

So far the only one who was safe was Michael, because I knew for a fact that he'd never hurt anybody.

Movement caught my eye. The front room curtain of Glass House twitched, and I could briefly see a pale face through the gap. Eve.

_Fang banger,_I thought, then winced at the sound of the Captain's voice in my head. It wasn't me. I loved Eve like a sister.

The Captain couldn't understand Eve. No one at the base could. I'd long since given up trying to convince them that she _wasn't_a disgrace to humanity. Looking from the outside, I could see what they meant. She didn't even try to fit in, flaunted her views at every opportunity. Sometimes I wish she'd just think, think about what she was doing. As if being _married_ to a leech was bad enough, she doesn't have to dress up like one.

I hadn't realised that my hands were curled into fists by my sides until I felt my nails biting into the palm of my hand, drawing blood. I wanted so desperately to go in there, to hold Claire and be able to tell her that I'd never leave her again, but I couldn't. Not yet.

Not until it was true.

The front door opened and I had to count to ten slowly before I let myself process what was going on because _Myrnin_ was walking out, and he was holding a sleeping Claire in his arms. I nearly choked at the sight of her, so pale she practically glowed. Even with the dark shadows under her eyes she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I wanted to go over to her, and take her back, take her as far away from that filthy bloodsucker as I could, because he'd hurt her, and from the looks of things, he still was.

I wanted to stake him right there in broad daylight and laugh as the silver burned him from the inside out.

But I couldn't move. Claire needed me, and I couldn't move. _What's wrong with me?_ It wasn't that I was scared; I'd fought and killed enough vampires to not be scared anymore; but I couldn't bring myself to step out of the shadows.

I couldn't bring myself to be seen. I couldn't risk the resistance losing the one advantage they had over the vamps, my dad.

And that, more than anything, scared me. That I was too scared of being found, of being seen, that I couldn't save the one thing that kept me going each day.

I watched as he drove away with her, hating myself more the further away she got from me. I hadn't done anything. I hadn't even moved.

I saw the curtains shiver again and I was already moving, down the side path to the back garden of Glass House, and climbing up onto the shed roof. I'd climbed into this room before, but for some reason, the jump from the shed roof to my window seemed further. I could still do it.

I launched myself, not holding anything back, because that's what gets you killed in this sort of an activity, and smacked into the side of the house, gripping the window ledge to stop me from falling to at least a painful set of crutches, and at most a shattered spine.

I didn't fall, and I couldn't help but smile a little as I swung my leg over the window, cursing when I had to try and hold on with one hand whilst opening the window enough to let me through. But I'd made it.

I hadn't helped Claire before, but I couldn't stage any kind of rescue if I didn't know what was going on.

Eve had a lot of explaining to do.

**It's beginning to get all plot-line-y now, but I promise****Clyrnin****with the next chapter.****Its all going to culminate in a sort of****megachapter****, in the not too distant future. ;) There'll be action, confessions and drama, believe me.**

**So please leave a review, and the hundredth reviewer gets a one shot. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Eve's POV**

I watched him take her. I didn't do anything about it, didn't stop it at all, because despite the fact that it was Myrnin, and Claire, I would be stupid to ignore the fact that we'd been left in the lurch, and he was the only person so far to take any notice of us. Claire blacked out, and for a second, I saw him look at her as if she was the only person in the world. _Gotcha_, I thought half-heartedly. It wasn't really a good thing, that he loved her. Not for Claire at least.

I'd watched the car until it had turned at the end of the road, unable tear my eyes away from the last part of my life to leave me. Because that's what it felt like; first Shane, then Michael, and now Claire, all leaving me behind, all without wanting too- ripped away from me. A little while ago I might have thought it was romantic- happy couples torn apart by forces outside their control, but still desperately in love etcetera, etcetera. But the reality was different. It wasn't romantic. It was harsh and scary and cruel, and I didn't know how much longer I could last like this.

I clattered upstairs, filling the empty house with my own noise to try and disguise how completely alone I was. I raided Claire's room first, stuffing underwear and jeans into a canvas bag, pausing by her stack of books on the dresser. I didn't even understand the _titles_ of half of her stuff, let alone the rest of it. Some of it wasn't even in English, with the tell-tale old bindings that meant Myrnin had given them to her. It was weird how big a part of her he'd become. Scary, because Claire didn't even notice. I shivered and started on to my own room, picking up random essentials like lipstick and mascara as I went. _Claire_ might not consider them essential, but she'd thank me in the long run.

In five minutes flat, I had packed enough for me, Claire and Michael for a fortnight. I paused by Shane's door. I hadn't seen him in a week. Hadn't spoken to him since he'd gone. I knew that Claire got irregular messages from Frank, but I was always going to be nothing more than a fang-banger in his head- not worth talking too. And even his messages to Claire were pathetic. All about how it'll all be over soon, and how we all have to make sacrifices. Well, I've made enough sacrifices for this damn town. I wasn't going to make any more.

For some reason, that resolved me, and I pushed into Shane's room.

The figure grabbed me by the shoulders, his hand reaching to cover my mouth. I screamed and was cut off short, dropping my bag, the shock sending my heart into a pounding frenzy before my brain could catch up with what was in front of me.

He raised an eyebrow at the bag on the floor, clothes spilling out of the top and my favourite aqua blue eyeliner pencil rolling across the hard wood floor.

"Going somewhere?" Shane said.

**Shane's POV**

I didn't know what I'd expect to come home to, after all this time. Maybe Eve choking the hell out of me in one of her fierce Goth hugs, or at least looking pleased to see me.

I wasn't expecting her to hurl herself at me, swinging a fist towards my face with alarming speed and yelling.

"Shane, you jerk!" I deflected the blow, but another one was already lined up, this time heading for slightly more vulnerable places. "How could you leave us in this mess? You stupid, stupid jackass!" she jelled, punctuating her rant with punches. "We've been through _hell_ for you! And now Michael's gone, Claire's sick-"

I snapped. Maybe it was the mention of Claire, but whatever it was; all reason was chased out of my head. Unexpected anger flowed through me, like someone had turned on a tap. I cut her off mid-sentence, pinning her arms to her sides and pushed her up against the wall, hard.

"What about Claire? You let _Myrnin_ take her. Where? Why? For how long?" I said. I wasn't shouting, but that didn't make a difference. Eve was staring at me with large, scared eyes, flexing her wrists caught in my hands.

"Shane, you're hurting me…" she mumbled, avoiding the questions. Well, I was sick of half answers. I banged her again, noticing absently the awful crack of her head against the wall. It was as if suddenly I could see everything that _they_ saw. The Gothic wannabe vamp look, the glittering ruby ring on her left hand, it all added up to a picture of a fang-banger. Not Eve. Didn't she see what a mess she looked like? And she'd let him take Claire. _My_ Claire. I couldn't even begin to explain the anger I was feeling, was too far gone to remember what my psychiatrist had said, after the Bite Club. I didn't _want_ to remember. I wanted answers. I wanted Claire. And I wanted Eve to wake up and see everything that she was doing, and how _wrong_ it was.

This time, I shouted.

"I don't care, Eve! Tell me where Claire is!" I let go of her abruptly, barely noticing her drop to the floor, choking on a sob. I picked up a handful of clothes that had spilled out of her bag, crushing the fabric between my fingers- some were Claire's, some Eve's and some Michael's. "What's this? Where are you going? _Where is Claire_?"

Eve's tears were making black trails down her face, but that only made me angrier. God, didn't she want to help? Or would she prefer that Claire shacked up with a vamp like she had?

I made an effort to look calmer, reaching down to haul Eve up into a standing position again. A small part of me winced as she flinched away from me, her eyes scared and hurt and betrayed. But I'd done it now. I couldn't take it back, all I could do was roll with it. She'd forgive me.

"Eve, you're going to need to tell me everything, right now, or this is going to go very bad, very quickly." I pushed her toward the bed, the small sane part of me felt guilty when she bounced down on it like a broken doll. _This is Eve_, it whispered, _what the hell are you doin_g?

But I didn't care anymore. There wasn't any emotion left inside of me anymore, and I _needed_ Claire.

I looked at Eve with dead eyes, and said flatly, "Start talking."

**Claire's POV**

Claire drifted in and out of that sleepy state, just before you woke up. She could hear indistinct voices in the room, and feel the soft cotton sheets wrapped around her. For a second, she expected to roll over and find Shane, but then she remembered.

And it hurt.

"-waking up now? It's been almost a day." Someone asked. Michael? Claire struggled to open her eyes, to move, do something, but it was as if someone had poured lead into her limbs, pinning them down with sleepy, exhausted weight.

"She'll wake in her own time." Amelie's cool voice replied. Claire fought harder to open her eyes, listening to the sound of a nearby door brushing over deep carpet as it opened, and muffled footsteps coming towards her. She wasn't at home, then.

Claire hadn't noticed the tension in her muscles until it went; banished by a soft, cool pressure against her wrist. She heard Michael make a frustrated sound in the back of his throat.

With the uncomfortable feeling gone, Claire felt tired again, ready to drop off into the abyss that was sleep. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she could only guess that she was still recovering from her flu, or whatever it had been. She fought it briefly, but it was too late to stop the velvety blackness swirling around her for the second time.

This time, Claire woke up properly. Blinking against the soft creamy light directly above her, Claire tried to figure out where she was. The room was fairly spacious, with muted, coffee toned walls, pale wood furniture, and a deep, cream coloured carpet. It looked like a posh hotel room, functional, nice but essentially cold. There were no pictures on the wall, and everything had a purpose. Opposite her were two identical doors, one half open. Through it, Claire could see the clean, white brilliance of an on-suite bathroom, all white tiles and chrome.

A familiar set of bedraggled bunny rabbit slippers sat next to her dresser, beside a pile of her own clothes, neatly folded.

_Myrnin_.

Claire didn't know what to make of the sudden longing that shot through her, the faint headache that made her want nothing more than to find him, and let him take it away. She didn't know why she felt like that. The logical side of her knew that Myrnin couldn't possibly make her headache go away unless he happened to carry around a packet of aspirin, which was unlikely to say the least. But the rest of her didn't seem to care that it wasn't possible. And Claire didn't know how to feel about that.

There wasn't a knock at the door before it swung open and Michael walked through, Eve just behind him. It was clear from their expressions that they'd been arguing- Michael had a determined glint in his angelic blue eyes, and Eve's were pure, dark stubbornness. But the second they saw Claire was awake, their matching grim expressions vanished, replaced by breakable smiles, and sympathy.

"Oh, Claire-Bear, you're awake!" Eve said, throwing her arms around her in a tight Goth hug, and then holding her at arm's length. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" she said fiercely. Claire could see from Eve's choice of clothing that she was having a Bad Day. Eve had a habit of channelling any excess stress into her wardrobe, and today didn't disappoint. It was like a neon and black war in corset dress style, accessorized with a thick leather choker and (most likely, real) silver chains around her wrists and neck along with her typical badass stomping boots. Her hair was inky black, still with her aqua highlights, and arranged in crazy curls that must have taken hours.

Claire nodded absently, murmuring, "I promise I won't" into Eve's curls as she pulled in her in for a second hug, and trying to ignore the faint nausea that it brought on. A trickle of fear bled through her. _This was how it started last time. Are you sure it won't happen again? _

Michael was untangling Eve from Claire. "Let her breathe. She's only just woken up." He said, trying for light-heartedness. Claire could see the worry, though, and shook away her bad thoughts, saying the first thing that came into her head.

"Is Myrnin here?"

Two worried pairs of eyes stared at her for a second, before Eve said. "Don't you even want to know where 'here' is before you see Batty MacFang?" Eve asked quietly, her hand reaching for Michael's. Claire didn't notice their exchange of worried glances as she climbed out of bed.

"Um, Founder's Square? Though I don't remember there being bedrooms last time we stayed here." Claire shivered, remembering the cold and the wet and the draug. Not pleasant.

"The rooms were for the vampires, but there aren't as many left, and so Myrnin brought you here. Me and Eve have one on the first floor." Michael said as Claire started sorting through the pile of clothes, trying to stop her eyes flickering to the bunny slippers. Jeans, t-shirts that didn't match and a couple of jumpers. Practical clothes, obviously packed in a rush. Claire began to wonder what exactly had happened when she'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah, and ours isn't as big as this, and there's two of us, so go figure." Eve said grumpily." Still, better company."

Claire was only half listening when she came across a sock. There wasn't anything particularly special about the sock, poking out of the fold in one of her hoodies, except that it was Shane's, and Claire knew for a fact that it had been on the floor of Shane's bedroom.

Shane.

She instantly felt guilty for forgetting him. She'd been out for how long? And she hadn't thought about her boyfriend, who was incidentally risking his life for her, once. Not even once. Claire couldn't ignore the headache anymore, a steady, rhythmic pounding that was sickeningly familiar. She stuffed the sock back in the pocket, out of sight and leant against the dresser, rubbing her forehead.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Michael asked, touching her on the elbow gently. Claire put on her best fake smile, and turned to face them. "Yep, fine. Look, I need to change and then can we get some food? Because I'm starving." She said, and was almost disappointed when they believed her, and left.

Claire went into the little bathroom to change, pulling on jeans and a long sleeved top that she'd bought in Dallas with Eve, and stared into the mirror. She looked pale. Vamp pale. But strangely, it didn't look bad; instead, it made the brown of her eyes and her lashes look darker and more defined, and her lips redder.

She looked like a vampire.

And she didn't mind at all.

Claire didn't even notice that her headache had gone as she scooped up her laundry and walked back into the other room.

"It's still customary to thank your rescuer, is it not, little Claire? Or have times changed more drastically than I thought?" Myrnin said from behind her.

Claire let out a shrill squeak of fear as she spun to face the voice, dropping her clothes on the floor. Myrnin was leaning against the wall, an amused expression on his face. Claire had no idea how long he'd been there.

"_I_ thought it was customary to knock at least before walking straight into someone's bedroom, but maybe that's just us ill-mannered humans." Claire said as she scooped up her clothes and dumped them in a wicker washing basket next the set of drawers.

Myrnin inclined his head a little. It was then that Claire noticed what he was wearing; inside out lab coat, dark blue silk shirt and a patterned waistcoat with a pair of surfer shorts and no shoes. Typical Myrnin-wear.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, a million possibilities crossing her mind, the worst: to give her bad news. Because Claire knew that Amelie would never tell her herself, oh no, she'd send Myrnin to do her dirty work. "Is it about Shane?"

A strange look passed across Myrnin's face, so quick Claire almost missed it. The easy atmosphere was gone now, vanished with Myrnin's smile. Claire felt her fear grow, almost certain that Myrnin's reluctance was because the news was terrible. She stepped forward, reaching out to grab Myrnin's hand. "Tell me!"

Myrnin took her hand in both of his, and brought it up to his lips, the old gesture causing Claire to shiver. _Shane. Remember Shane_, she thought desperately, but it was hard. She felt so…relaxed. And she didn't know why.

Myrnin's eyes met hers, gentle and deep. Myrnin's eyes were like himself- beautiful, bright, and full of knowledge, but it was as if it was all in a different language- unfathomable. Claire had no idea what he was thinking.

"Claire, it isn't about Shane." He said, dropping his head and looking away as tears sparkled in his eyes. Claire was confused. This was Myrnin's post-manic guilty behaviour. She'd only seen him this uncomfortable at times like when he'd set the machine that powered Morganville to erase the memories of the residents, and it had been heart breaking.

"Myrnin, tell me what is going on." She said, softly, but firm, reaching out to turn his face back towards her. He let her, even though she knew he could have avoided it at any time. She hadn't realised how close they were stood, only inches between them. It didn't feel weird or scary or wrong, like it should when you were practically hugging your boss. Not that Myrnin was exactly her boss anymore. Claire wasn't even certain he was her friend. She didn't know what he was, but she knew that he needed to tell her what was going on, and he needed to tell her _now_.

Myrnin cleared his throat a little. "It's not about Shane." He repeated, lifting his gaze to look her straight in the eye. "It's about you."

**Okay, got to 99 reviews, so I'll reinstate my previous bribe, in an apology for my lack of update. (Sorry, but school and life and such…meh) Hundredth, and in fact first, reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice, so please leave a review. **** I have written a rather large chapter for you. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Eve's POV

I leaned back against the wall and breathed in deeply, closing my eyes. I couldn't help but worry over what I was going to tell Claire about Shane. Shane had been a different person then, angry and possessive and scared. He hadn't seemed to mind that he was hurting me, scaring _me_. I answered his questions as best I could, but that wasn't enough. No, he wanted to know where Claire was, and I couldn't tell him.

And even if I'd known, I wouldn't have.

Claire waking up hadn't made me feel much better. It was clear that whatever had been wrong with her before was Myrnin's fault, but he was still the first person she asked to see. Michael had gone to tell Amelie she was up, and then scope out the kitchen for any crazy vampires. I might not be able to talk sense into Claire, but I was damn well going to keep _him_ away from her, so I was loitering with intent outside her room, waiting for her.

A vampire walked round the corner at the end of the corridor. He wasn't very old looking- about 25- but his eyes had that scary impassiveness that made me shiver. It was the look of someone who had seen everything, and really didn't care anymore.

He saw me and stopped dead, his eyes tinging in with a little red. This reaction was not uncommon- the vampires, like the humans, seemed to have gotten it into their jumped up heads that they had a right to tell me who I could and could not marry. Yeah, well screw him. Amelie hadn't given any orders _not_ to kill me, but she _had_ let me carry arms. And so I reached into my purse and pulled out my hairspray can of silver nitrate, slowly and deliberately, letting him see it. I didn't look to see his reaction, but he blurred past me, a barely suppressed growl was all that was left of him in about two seconds flat.

I didn't know how to feel about that. I mean, I was used to people not liking me, but this was different. People _hated_ me. Hated me enough that they wished I was dead. As if that would solve all their problems. Tears were stinging my eyes and I scooped them away expertly. I liked the Goth look, yeah, but I wasn't exactly up for black tear tracks down my cheeks.

I felt a strange pressure against my mind, and for a second I was certain that I wasn't alone in the corridor. I spun around, hairspray can in my hand, ready to fire, and…

…

Nothing.

I blinked, but there was nothing wrong, no one there. My arm felt a little bit dead, as if I'd been stood holding my spray can at the ready for hours. I blinked again, shaking the can in my hands. It was empty. But I hadn't pressed anything. What the hell was going on?

"Eve?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I spun around, instinctively bringing my aching arm back up, even though I knew there was nothing left in the can.

Michael gently took it out of my hand, frowning when he noticed how light it was, and then pulled me into a hug. I melted against him, letting him take away the tension and confusion of the past few days, just for a little while.

"Sorry I took so long. Amelie was in a meeting with Oliver and Hannah. The kitchen's free though, and there's plenty of coffee still, and toast and stuff. Theo says that Claire shouldn't eat too much straight away."

I snuggled further into the hug, inhaling the unique Michael smell and closing my eyes. "Okay. Better give Claire another few minutes, then we'll go."

I could hear Michael's smile in his voice as he spoke, and it made me feel almost fine. Almost.

"Honey, if she isn't ready after 45 minutes, she's worse than you."

I pulled back, staring in disbelief. "45 minutes? _45 minutes_? Michael, it's been…" I checked my extremely awesome black wristwatch, bedazzled with skull and crossbones in pretty Swarovski crystals. And right now I thought it was very definitely broken. "Forty five minutes." I finished in a small voice.

Michael looked at me strangely, his blue eyes narrowed with concern. "Eve, are you alright? You're acting a bit…weird."

I stared at my steadily ticking watch for another few seconds before looking straight back at Michael. I wasn't alright. But what could I tell him. _No, Michael, I've just misplaced forty minutes of my life with absolutely no idea what happened in that time_. I wondered for a second if the machine had broken again, and I was slowly losing my memory, but it couldn't be that. Nothing happened anymore without Claire having a heads up via her phone, and she'd have said. No, it was something else, but right now I didn't feel particularly like sharing. It was my problem. I'd tell him when I dealt with it.

So I just sighed and buried my face in his chest again, relishing the feel of his arms around me. We'd been arguing all morning, so this was the first proper hug I'd had today. I liked to think that this meant I'd won, but I doubted it. Michael was funny when it came to things like his best friend beating up his wife, and whether to tell the aforementioned best friend's girlfriend about it. I didn't want to. I couldn't bear to tell Claire, who'd waited for Shane for so long already, that he was probably never coming back. Not yet, at least. Not until I was certain that she wouldn't get ill again. Michael, however, seemed to think that she 'deserved the truth'. Of course she did. But she also deserved the truth to be a whole lot nicer than this, and it wasn't fair to dump it on her all at once, while she was still getting better.

So we were waiting. I don't know what for, but we would wait until we had to tell her. Because, to be honest, neither of us really wanted to be the ones to cause her that much pain.

Michael let go of me and knocked on the door, listening. He frowned, and then knocked again. We looked at each other for about a second, worry almost visible in the air, before Michael took a step back and kicked the door open, shattering the locks completely with one blow.

"Eve." He said as he looked across the room that Claire was no longer in. "What exactly did you say happened?"

Claire's POV

"Myrnin, Eve and Michael are waiting for me. I have to tell them if we're going anywhere."

Myrnin gave her a slanted look and then offered his arm in an old gesture. "Oh, posh. Besides," he looked away, hiding his face again, and then said in a quiet voice. "You might wish to be alone for what I have to tell you." Feeling apprehensious, Claire looped her arm through his and stepped through the portal into the secret room at Glass House.

Claire let Myrnin lead her to the sofa and sit next to her, and then he took her hand in his, turning it over so her wrist was facing upwards, his eyes tracing the veins there. Under normal circumstances, this would have been extremely creepy, but Claire didn't really mind it. Myrnin wouldn't hurt her, and if there was anything wrong with it, well, she'd been asleep for days, apparently, and so could be forgiven for slight oddities in her character.

Myrnin still hadn't said anything, and the portal was now closed, the room they'd come from out of sight. Claire gently pulled her hand out of Myrnin's; ignoring the lurch in her heart when he looked up at her with is deep, unfathomable brown eyes.

"Myrnin?" she prompted, trying to dampen down her burning curiosity and worry. She felt like throttling Myrnin for being so secretive, but at the same time didn't want to know whatever it was that he felt so guilty about. Not for the first time, she thought of Shane. _Please don't be about Shane. Please don't let him be hurt_, she prayed silently.

Myrnin looked at her, his eyes staring into hers with such intensity, she felt…different. Older. Like when Shane gave her _that look_. The one that made her forget that she was seventeen, made her think that anything was possible. But Myrnin shouldn't be looking at her like that. Like she was _his_.

"Myrnin?" she said again, less certainly. "What's going on?"

Claire blinked in surprise as Myrnin flashed away, towards the back of the room and stood with his back to her, half in the shadows. Like this, he looked like he belonged there, in the dark, only half seen by the world. In some ways that was true. No one ever saw Myrnin the way she did, alive in his lab with his experiments, teaching her everything. And even if they did, how many would understand? It was times like this that Claire could see how truly alone Myrnin was in the world, save her, and it scared her, because lonely people did scary things.

"First, Claire, you have to know that I didn't mean any of this to happen. Do you understand? None of this was supposed to have happened at all, and I…well, I'm not sorry. But I should be, and that is enough for me to regret it." He turned back to face her, his eyes scary wide and wild, a sign of what this was doing to him inside. Claire reached out towards him, trying to bridge the now huge space between them, but he turned away again, dragging his hands through his hair, yanking some of it out.

"Myrnin, please calm down. Whatever it is-"

Myrnin cut her off with a harsh, humourless laugh as he turned back to her, blurring as he spun. "You'll forgive me? How much longer will you forgive me Claire? And yet I won't ask you not to, even if your friends do."

It hurt her to see him like this, so…broken. It was as if someone had shaken Myrnin until everything he was, was shattered inside him. Claire watched as tears made silvery trails down his face, visible by the soft Tiffany lamps. She didn't know what to say, what to do, to fix him again. This wasn't a terrible disease that could be cured. This was what Myrnin _was_- broken, but in a way that made him burn brighter anyone she'd ever met.

Claire stood up and walked over to him slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He tried to turn away, but she caught his face in her hands, gently wiping away the tears. He looked so _young_, and beautiful. Beautiful and broken.

"Myrnin." She said softly, waiting until he looked at her before she continued. "What did you do?"

His deep brown eyes darkened, and for a second, he looked completely human.

"I stole you." He said simply.

And then he kissed her.

**I'm sorry if that was terrible. I always build up to stuff like this, but I suck at actually writing it. Please leave a review, for me updating within the month, which you all know, is **_**not**_** very common. ;) **

**To SOBIA, if you read this, sorry I didn't write you a one-shot, but you didn't have a registered account. If you leave instructions with your review, or make an account, I'll write you one; if not then it'll go to anyone who wants it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Claire's POV**

His lips were soft on hers, the barest of touches, before reason took over and Claire pulled back, staring at Myrnin with wide, confused eyes.

"I thought...you didn't...you _don't_..." she stuttered, trying to wrap her head around it, even while her brain kept replaying the kiss in shock. Myrnin was staring at her, sadness and longing etched into his face.

"You didn't think I what, little Claire? Love you? Did you think that I wasn't capable, unable to comprehend it? Or is it because I'm a vampire, a monster? Is that how you see me?" Myrnin's voice was bitter, almost angry, but he hadn't let go of Claire's waist, and he absent mindedly reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Claire didn't know what to think, let alone say. "Myrnin, I'm _with_ someone. And-"she stopped, things slowly sinking into place. "What do you mean, you 'stole' me?" She finished, knowing that she'd hit a nerve when Myrnin let go of her and looked away.

"It's an old custom. In times gone past, vampires would take...companions. It is a desperately lonely thing, immortality, and even those of our own kind are little comfort. I have very few, if any, friends, Claire. Only allies and enemies remain after so long." Myrnin spun back around, his eyes desperately trying to convey understanding. Claire had never seen him so focused, and it scared her.

"Myrnin, what did you _do_?"

Myrnin started pacing with quick, agitated steps. "You've heard of the term 'sire' have you not? We use it now to name our vampire makers, those whose blood was used to turn us, but it used to mean something different." Myrnin was talking quickly, resorting back to the familiar ground of scientist and assistant. "In the olden days, a vampire would 'sire' a human, often one with whom they had formed some kind of attachment. This ensured that should the human die, the sire would be able to turn them. There were side effects, however. The human would not age, and would struggle to be apart from their sire for too long." Myrnin stopped suddenly in his pacing and turned to look at Claire with luminous eyes. "Your illness was my first clue." He said quietly, "That you began to reject sustenance and suffered sleep loss are typical symptoms, of a sire bond far stronger than I have ever incurred myself."

Claire's mind whirled with a million things she could say. She didn't know whether to scream at him, hug him or cry. So she did none of those things, and shut of the part of herself who saw the situation as something she had to live through, and instead let the scientist in her take over.

"How does it work?" she asked, keeping her voice calm and controlled, betraying none of her inner panic.

"It was when I questioned you about your Shane." He said slowly, his face shadowed by an emotion that Claire couldn't read. "I can't explain it exactly; it's more complex than even you could understand. Only when you're a vampire will you be able to-"

"_When_?" Claire choked out, scientific detachment failing.

Myrnin closed his eyes and for a moment he looked like a fallen angel, dark curling hair falling forward over his face. "It's an inevitability, Claire. You can't stay like this forever, unable to leave my side for more than a few hours at a time. It would be a mercy."

Suddenly, Claire had no problem being angry. "Why?" she demanded. "Why did you do this to me? I _trusted you_! And look where that got me."

Claire stood up, running her hands through her hair and trying to breathe. Myrnin had just taken her choices away from her, ripped away her chance of a normal life, away from Morganville.

Claire didn't hear Myrnin approach her over the pounding in her ears, so she jumped violently when he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her roughly around, shoving her backwards against the wall.

"I warned you not to trust me right from the beginning, but you didn't listen. Were you listening when I told you that I didn't mean to do this?" The red in his eyes faded slightly, and he moved forward and leant his forehead against Claire's as he saw tears form in her eyes. "Are you listening to me now?" he finished gently, his hands sliding down her arms to turn the imprisonment to an embrace.

This time, Claire didn't stop the tears when they came, and as was happening far too often for it to be appropriate, she let Myrnin hold her as she sobbed her heart out.

**Eve's POV**

"What the hell do you mean; Claire isn't coming home with us?" I demanded "Because you'd better have a bloody good reason for keeping her here." I felt Michael take hold of my hand, but I wrenched it out of his grip. So far he'd said nothing while Amelie had sold us this bull about Claire not being allowed to leave Founder's Square except for brief periods of time. We'd gone to see her to get her to make Myrnin bring her back, not that that had gone well. We'd interrupted what was obviously less Founder's Council decision making time and more Oliver and Amelie quality time, which was disturbing to say the least.

"Eve, if you are not polite, we will not answer any of your questions and instead abandon you to the mess of your own doing that awaits you outside this building. I'm sure your friend Shane won't be as happy to protect you this time." Oliver stated, looking thoroughly bored with the whole proceedings.

That pushed me straight over the edge. "Oh, bite me, jerk." I snapped at him, standing up to leave. A cold hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me back around and forcing me to sit down in my chair with bruising force. Michael stood up, grabbing Oliver's other hand and stopping it from slapping me hard across the face. "Leave her alone." He said quietly, his blue eyes blurring over with red.

"Get your hands off me, boy. And learn to control your wife, or I shall be forced to." Oliver hissed at him, but it was clear the fight was over. I resisted the urge to rub my shoulder when Oliver let go, and instead glared at Amelie.

"Those reasons I mentioned earlier? Now might be a good time to share." I said, my anger flaring up again when I heard Michael sigh softly. I didn't react; just stared levelly at Amelie with what I hoped was a cool and disdainful glare, but what probably just made me look insane. Either way, I didn't particularly mind.

Amelie waited a moment before replying, reminding me just who the queen bee in this messed up town was. "I am not required to give reasons for my decisions, Mrs Glass, beyond that they are _my_ decisions, and you will therefore follow them." She said freezingly, her icy grey eyes meeting mine with a frosty glare. But then her gaze softened a little, and she continued, "Nevertheless, I believe I owe Michael some explanation." She finished, ignoring Oliver's grunt of disapproval. Well, no one asked for his opinion.

Michael took my hand again, leaning forward in his seat. "What did he do to her?" he asked, straight to the point. I could have kissed him right then, but now was definitely not the time.

Amelie raised her eyebrows slightly at the blatant accusation in his voice, but said nothing. We all knew who we were talking about.

"Very well." She said finally, "But first you must understand that there is nothing that can be done to change this, and second that it is _not_ up to you to decide the punishment of those involved." Amelie looked me squarely in the eye as she said this, and it felt like the room temperature plummeted by ten degrees. It was all I could do to nod in agreement.

Amelie nodded slowly herself, and then continued, her voice detached and regal. "What Myrnin has done, I have not seen the like in my lifetime. It is trick of older vampires, long lost now, that very few even then could manage. It essentially binds a human to a vampire, granting them a brief eternity, and ensuring that the human would be able to be brought over by their sire, should they die. It was rarely used, and even then not for long. There are...disadvantages." She paused, and for a moment, she looked almost regretful, and the most human I'd ever seen her, but in a second it was gone, and Amelie was back to being the icy queen we all knew and loved to hate.

"Claire will not be able to stand to be apart from Myrnin for extended periods of time. His blood may be able to extend this to about a day at the most, but that is all. Her illness was the effect of separation from her sire, and it could kill her, and would have, had she been left for much longer."

I saw red. I'd known that it was Myrnin's fault, Claire getting sick, but _this_? It was like he owned her, even more than Amelie had when Claire had signed for Protection. "Wait, she can't ever _leave his side_? Like some kind of... puppy dog and its master? That's sick." I choked out. I didn't r=know what to think- Amelie and Oliver were looking at me with typical vamp shut-up-now-you-puny-human expressions, and Michael had stood up and was pulling me into his arms, murmuring quietly. This time, I gave in, and buried my face against his chest, letting my tears soak into his shirt. Poor Claire. God, of all people, why did it have to happen to Claire? But in a way I already knew why. It was because, of all people, Claire was the most trusting- and some people didn't deserve her trust.

I squeezed my eyes tight shut, trying to block out everything but Michael's arms around me, but Amelie's voice still filtered through.

"Michael, you will have to bring Claire back. There are things that you will not understand at work, and we need her here."

I felt Michael nod, and then he was leading me out of the room, closing the door on Oliver's annoying grumbles.

That was when the guilt hit me.

My knees nearly gave out, and only Michael's arms around me kept me upright. "Eve?" he asked, worry thick in his voice.

I looked up into his angelic blue eyes, now tight with concern. How could I tell him? How could I tell him that this was all our fault?

In the end I didn't need to; he figured it out for himself. Because if we'd never told Claire to keep Shane's secret, despite the fact that she'd wanted to tell Amelie, we'd told her not to- whatever the cost. Well, this was the price of our secrets-Claire.

It's a funny thing, the way the world can crash around you in a few days. First Shane, then the arguments with Michael, and now Claire. We'd felt so strong, after the draug, ready for anything. Now we were all of us lost, and there was no way of getting back, not now.

Maybe not ever.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! And remember to review, particularly in light of the holiday season. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shane's POV**

We were ready. We'd had to postpone the hit on the lab but this time it would work. All we needed now was for the crazy bastard to turn up.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply, slowly detaching myself from my feelings, because this would hurt. I knew how much was riding on this, but for me this was personal.

Because this was it.

My freedom.

It had taken two days to re-jig everything, during which time I'd barely slept, eating the bare minimum to stay strong, survived on adrenaline and a mixture of guilt and excitement. Excitement that I'd be free, that I'd be making the first big step towards the revolution by taking out one of the main players, and guilt that I didn't feel guilty enough about killing Myrnin, despite the fact that he'd saved my Claire enough times for me to owe him that much. Still, I knew that Myrnin was going to die either way- at least if I killed him, Claire would benefit. I was pretty sure he'd appreciate that, in a weird way.

We'd set the incendiaries just inside the shack, blocking off his escape that way. Frank would open us a portal straight into the lab, and that would be it. I couldn't plan the fight, because I knew that Myrnin had way too many advantages in that lab, so we'd fight dirty. Add that to the fact that there would be fifteen of us, and only one of him, and I knew we'd win.

And then I'd be free.

And he'd never, ever be able to hurt Claire again.

I was on lookout now, waiting for him. We knew that the vamps were beginning to fight back- we'd lost more and more operatives, patrol units that didn't come back, scouts that we found later, minus several pints of blood, and I'd heard people in the base worrying about family that had been summoned for questioning. It was beginning to worry the Captain, so much that I'd been able to haggle my 'termination of service' as he'd put it, if I got rid of Myrnin for him. I couldn't have imagined a better deal- I'd been worried that I'd never get out.

The door of the van opened and shut as Jack got in to the passenger seat, the cold outside air raising goose bumps on my arm. I had parked the blacked out van inside one of the alleys, shadowed out of sight by human eyes, and irrelevant to vampires. Over the past few days I'd practically lived in here, and I didn't really appreciate Jack's invasion of my space as he spread out all his stuff; coat, gun, stake, crossbow and wooden bolts. I struggled to maintain my calm as he sneered at me.

"Contemplating the merits of cowardice, are we Collins? Or maybe you've changed your mind and don't want to kill the leech either. Who, by the way, is no longer at Founder's Square. He just ran the lights at Main Street." Jack took out a hand gun from his pocket and checked the sights before loading silver bullets and clicking the safety off. I felt a strange bitter curl of jealousy at the fact that Frank was now cooperating with Jack. I knew it was because I was leaving, but it stung a little that my own father cut me out of the loop so quickly. I guess some things never change.

"Oh, just to let you know, I had your old man set up an audio link into the lair." I nearly snorted at the fact that Jack had called it a _lair_, as if we were in a bad vampire movie, but I contained myself and he continued. "One of the many flaws in your little plan is that we have no clue what's going on inside before we get there, and _I'd_ rather not leave that to chance." Jack said with relish. I never actually found out why he hated me, but I didn't really want to know. The feeling was mutual.

I bit back my retort as Myrnin's car came around the corner, tyres squealing, and skidded to a stop outside the Day House. I didn't need to check the number plate- only Myrnin would get away with driving like that.

I watched the driver's door open and saw him run for the shade of the alley, a blur of movement, leaving the door open and the ignition on. I heard Jack muttering into a radio, talking to the other guys, the ones going through the portal, telling them to be ready. My pulse was racing, adrenaline pumping through my veins as the seconds ticked closer to my freedom.

Frank's voice came out through the radio speakers, "You ready, son?" he asked. "Leech is back. He's suspicious though, so be careful. He keeps asking his _spider_ if anyone's been there." Frank gave a derisive snort, but I wasn't paying attention anymore.

It was like my world stopped, collapsed around me. Until then, I'd been feeling pretty good, all things considered, because I would be seeing Claire again, as a free man. But I hadn't been expecting this, and I now felt like I'd just been dropped off the edge of a cliff and left freefalling into a crocodile infested pool.

Jack barked out a message to the other guys, telling them to stop whatever they were doing and wait for further instructions, and for the first time ever, I warmed to him. A teensy, weensy, little bit, anyway.

"What the hell is she _doing_ here?" he demanded down the radio to Frank, but the speakers just buzzed like he was out of signal. I just stared straight ahead at the car and tried to think of a way to make this work out, desperately.

Because the passenger door had opened, and Claire had just climbed out.

I stared at her, drinking in the sight of her even though it was the last thing I wanted right now. She looked tired, and like she'd been crying, but she still had that determined glint in her brown eyes, and she still looked _perfect_ to me.

Claire walked calmly around to the other side of the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition and slammed the door shut as if she'd done it a thousand times, clearing up after him as always. But there was something about the way she walked; the way she held herself as if she was scared she'd fall apart that worried me. _What did he do to her? _But it couldn't have been Myrnin, for once, because otherwise she wouldn't be here with him, right?

But the problem was that I didn't know. My eyes followed her as she walked down the alley, and I waited until she was out of sight before I snapped at Jack, "Audio link. Now. We need to know what he's got her here for."

Jack nodded, and did as he was told, all without any remark or sarcastic comment. A little part of me wondered what the hell his problem was, but I didn't really care that much. He was doing what I told him too, for the first time since I'd arrived at the resistance cells, and that was an added bonus I really needed right now.

He fiddled a little with the radio in his hand, changing the channel and then turning the volume up. It was a little fuzzy and it sounded like they were underwater, the words smushed into meaningless noises.

"Frank's using all the devices within range that he can, so if they move around we should still be able to hear them, but that means that quality's not great." Jack explained quickly, still fiddling with the dials. Suddenly, the sounds came out clearer, and we could hear the deeper pitch that had to be Myrnin's voice. Jack plugged the radio into the van's speaker system, and the sounds became words, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I put your bag in the bedroom. Do you remember where it is?" he said softly. Tenderly. I dug my fingers into a wooden stake, the bite of the splinters stopping me from running straight in there and getting myself killed. Claire wouldn't, would she? She wouldn't cheat on me with _him_.

Claire must have nodded or something, because she didn't say anything to either confirm or deny what I was hearing. I could practically feel Jack's eyes on me, but I wouldn't look at him, and stared straight ahead of me instead, down the alley way.

The silence hung for a while, and we heard a sigh.

"Claire, you know it is for the best. We'll be safer here than at Founder's Square. Mitchell and Eva have gone home also. It'll be easier-"

"It's _Michael_ and _Eve_, Myrnin, and I know, okay? Believe me, I know exactly why I can't leave, but could you just...leave me alone, for a bit? I just need to think."

The tone of Claire's voice relieved me a little bit, but I couldn't help the part of me that wanted proof, wanted Claire to tell me that she was not having an affair with her vampire boss, and to _prove_ _it_.

We heard another sigh, and then the whir of a computer starting up, and the sound of muttering, which was probably Myrnin, but I didn't really want to listen to the insane ramblings of the bipolar vampire who was trying his level best to steal my girlfriend. Wait, my _fiancé_. The crazy jerk was probably talking to his spider again.

"Look Collins, I'm not very sorry that you just got dumped for a vamp, but we need to decide _now_ whether we're going to do the hit or not." Jack was back to his usual snarky self, but it didn't really bother me now. I was worried about smaller, more important things.

"Claire?" Myrnin called, his voice sounding urgent and...close. There was a loud beep and then Myrnin's voice sounded much further away, still audible but less clear. "Claire, have you used any of my mobile telephones?" Claire's reply was faint, but I could still hear the nervousness in it.

"Um, no." She said, and I knew that she was lying.

And so did Myrnin.

"Claire, _what did you do_?"

"I didn't do anything Myrnin, but...Frank's been...helping the resistance cells."

"How? He shouldn't be able to access anything outside this lab."

"Yes, but all the phones that you've lost are still _in_ the lab, and you don't monitor them, and you wouldn't know if they were being used. He's been using them to text and call Shane."

I felt my life shatter around me, trying to decide whether Claire had been keeping secrets for me because she still loved me or whether she was telling Myrnin them now because she thought the she 'loved' _him_. I couldn't really think it through, not without the pain, so I stopped. Stopped feeling, stopped thinking about anything that wasn't necessary for me to survive this. Because I would survive this, and then I could deal with everything else.

There was a banging, scraping sound, like when someone picks up a microphone at a school concert and then dropping it.

"But this is a direct link-" I practically heard the penny drop. "_Jesu_." He whispered. "They're coming here." He finished quietly.

There was silence in the van for a second, and then all hell broke loose. Jack was hollering orders down the radio, and we could hear the sounds of the other men moving in through the portal, even was we tooled up and climbed out, hitting the pavement at flat run. I dug in my pocket and found the trigger for the incendiary bombs in the shack. We'd taken the C4 out of military grade bombs, leaving behind a remotely activated device perfect for setting fire to, say, a half rotten wooden shack guarding the door to a crazy vampire's secret laboratory.

By the time we got to the end of the alleyway, smoke was seeping out between the cracks and joins in the wood, and the front of the shack was already blackened and withering. Jack sent it flying off its hinges with a single kick, but we'd mistimed it. A billowing cloud of yellow flame leapt out towards us, covering us in a suffocating blanket of heat for a second before rising skyward, consuming the shack completely in seconds. I vaguely remembered something Claire had said about fires, and how if you introduced enough oxygen to an oxygen starved environment, the fire would become virtually explosive. I guess I should have paid more attention.

Claire. I still couldn't process that she hadn't just left me for a vampire, but she'd betrayed me as well. After everything she'd been through, she gave in, to _him_. And it hurt. God, it hurt, because I was doing this for her, and she didn't even care anymore.

You don't know that, a little voice whispered in the back of my head, and I clung to it, hoping that it was all just a misunderstanding, and that everything would go back to normal after this, but I knew that it was lying. Good things didn't happen to me, and Claire was the best thing that I'd ever had- I'd known right from the beginning that it could never last.

Good things never did. The sadness left me, replaced by an anger that consumed me faster the than the fire in the shack.

Jack turned up the radio so we could hear the fight over the roar of the flames. There were screams and shouts of pain, but they were human sounds. I raised my eyebrows at Jack, unable to feel guilty over the deaths of my men in my anger fuelled haze. I wasn't really feeling anything but cruel, bitter hate, for Myrnin, and right now, for Claire too. Even Jack, with his cold eyes and his smirk wasn't so bad now.

"Well, I guess he's motivated right now." He said, and there was actual amusement in his voice as he listened to the shouts of men he'd sent to their deaths. It was a cold shock, but not enough to me feel again.

There was a crackle, and the sounds from the lab fizzed and buzzed for a second before being replaced by a flat beep. The shack was still burning, but that was the only sound. We listened hard, but we couldn't hear anything beyond the creak and pop of burning wood and the whoosh and roar of the flames as they began to spread along the floor.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement. Immediately, Jack and I shot at it, trying to follow it as it shot towards us. I didn't know how he'd managed to kill 13 well trained operatives, but I knew that me and Jack were the only ones left, and it was up to us.

He was moving slower than I'd expected and it didn't really trigger as to why. We knew one of us had got him when he let out a gasp of pain, and Jack stopped firing to pull out a silver stake, hollow tipped and filled with silver nitrate. There was no way that he'd get up again after that.

I tried to cover for him. I mean, I _really_ tried, because even though I hated him, Jack was on the same side, and in a war, you look after your own. He was also the closest thing to a friend I had left. But I couldn't do anything, couldn't stop Myrnin from _leaping_ at him, a blur of motion from the smoke, and snapping his neck with one hand in a quick, cold movement. Jack slumped to the ground, his eyes glassy and staring, reflecting the red and gold of the flames as the shack roof collapsed in a riot of sparks and shrivelled timber.

And then there was only me.

Myrnin staggered to his knees, and for the first time I realised that he had Claire in his arms.

And I felt all my anger, all my resentment and bitterness come back, because he was _holding Claire in his arms_, as if he _owned_ her. I didn't want to hear her plead innocence to me, to tell me that it was nothing, and that I should have _faith_ in her, and _trust_ her, because obviously she didn't deserve it.

But I couldn't help but freeze, my crossbow aimed Myrnin. They were both filthy, smears of blood and dirt covered their clothes, and Claire had a gash in her hairline, slowly leaking blood down her face. She was unconscious, probably because of her injury, and I wondered a little what had happened, whether it had been Myrnin or one of my own men, most likely the latter.

She still looked beautiful, though, and she was still my Claire. That was what hurt the most. I knew that it wasn't her fault- I'd left her on her own-but it hurt.

And I'd had enough of hurting.

I raised my crossbow, aiming straight for Myrnin's heart. He didn't move, because if he did, Claire would be blocking the bolt, and _I_ didn't know whether I'd still pull the trigger, let alone him.

"It would kill her, if you did." Myrnin said quietly, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back against the brick wall behind him.

What? He couldn't mean it literally, could he? Or was he just screwing around with me, trying to save his own ass. Probably. Could I take that risk? Not yet.

Claire stirred, and opened her eyes, twisting out of Myrnin's hold and coughing, racking coughs that shook her entire body. It occurred to me that I should probably call an ambulance, because the smoke couldn't have been good for her. Just looking at her hurt, both because of how much I'd hurt her, and because of how much she'd hurt me.

But it was useless in the end, because I still loved her.

**Happy belated New Year everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I couldn't get it right- severe writer's block, (hopefully) gone now. **

**For NarutoRox, for brightening up my message inbox. :D Hope you like it, and don't forget to review everyone.**

**Also, for those of you haven't read Ruin, by Addy96, go do that right now. It is simply FANTASTIC and deserves way more reviews.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Claire's POV**

Claire just stared at him. For a second, her mind was an absolute blank, and then the sanity in Myrnin's eyes threw the reality wall straight up in her face.

Guilt hit her like a tonne of bricks_. They're coming here_. _And it's all my fault_.

Myrnin got up and ran towards her, vamp speed, as a clicking sound echoed down into the lab from the entrance, followed by the whoosh and roar of fire. Claire instinctively ducked as a portal ripped open and the door covering it was thrown off its hinges. Myrnin pulled her down towards the ground as it flew over their heads, holding her close to him to protect her from the shards of wood and splinters that were like daggers in the air.

Then they came.

Claire only got a fleeting glance of them, running through the portal, armed and ready. Ready to kill Myrnin. Ready to kill _her_. It was as if she was watching from a distance, not actually seeing what was in front of her. Myrnin growled at the oncoming mass of muscle and weapons, scooping her up in his arms. Claire only just had enough of her wits to hold on as he up ended a table and kicked it into the legs of the fastest runner, careering towards them and holding a wicked sharp silver knife in his hand. A jolt of recognition shot through Claire. He'd worked at Common Grounds. He'd served her coffee, and now he was trying to kill her.

He was only 17.

Shock and horror filled her, but not for long. _You have to survive this. You have to_, she thought, blocking off the part of herself that saw them as people. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she wasn't going to lie down and die for them. Not a chance.

Claire tried to twist out of Myrnin's grip, and for a second, she thought he actually _chuckled_, before blurring in movement towards the back of the lab, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor and slamming the door shut between her and the fighting.

Claire screamed in frustration as she hurled herself at the door, wrenching at the handle. She could hear the chocked cries and howls of pain from the other side, and she had no way to tell if they were Myrnin's or not. On second thought, probably _not_ Myrnin's. Claire found it unlikely that anyone else would be swearing in Welsh.

Claire slipped to the floor, leaning her back against the door, feeling useless. And guilty. She could only imagine what was happening out there, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. And she'd practically invited them in.

And she felt betrayed. Because she'd placed her trust in Shane, hadn't even thought about the consequences of helping him. It hadn't occurred to her that he might use it to hurt Myrnin, hurt her. Because if Myrnin was hurt, she would be. He was her sire, and as weird and uncomfortable as that was, it was the truth. She belonged to him now.

The tears began to flow, blurring her vision so much that she didn't see the smoke at first. The fight had posed such an imminent threat that she hadn't thought about the fire that she'd heard. Hadn't I thought about the vents that had been installed, connecting the room she was in with the room in the shack. The idea had been that any bad gases would be _inside_ the lab- a failed experiment or something- not outside. And now the wind must be blowing the smoke through the ventilation system, filling the room.

And Claire was locked inside, with no way of getting out and no way of telling Myrnin of the danger.

The smoke was filling the room in irregular gusts, but was already half a meter down from the ceiling, rippling with threat like a thunder storm cloud. Claire crouched low, avoiding the smoke filled air and crawled away from the door- it wouldn't do her any good to stop anyone from opening it and letting her out.

Claire could see a large dust blanket that they'd been using last week on one of the work benches, and she crawled towards it, ever aware of the swirling smoke creeping down the wall, like a suffocating blanket. The only thing that she could do was slow down the smoke and hope that Myrnin let her out. Claire stood up, her eyes watering a little in the hazy cloud that was already half filling the room, and sloshed distilled water over the dust sheet and then ripped a piece off. She tied that like a make shift dust mask around her face to try and filter the air a little, then picked up the rest of the sopping mass, climbing up onto the work bench to reach the air vent and started stuffing the blanket into the slats.

After what seemed like forever, Claire had the blanket wrapped as tightly as she could around the slats, slowing the smoke that was filling the room. But only slowing it. Tears were streaming down Claire's face and racking coughs shook her as her lungs started to protest, despite the DIY gas mask that she was wearing. This high up, the smoke was so thick in the air that she couldn't see her own feet, let alone the edge of the bench.

_You have to get down. Smoke rises, there's clean air near the floor_, Claire thought, squeezing her eyes shut against the smoke as another round of coughing bent her double. Her lungs were screaming at her, and she gasped for air, even though she knew that it was doing more damage than good. Claire crouched down on her hands and knees on the bench, but the room felt like it was spinning already, and there was a grey tint to her vision that had nothing to do with the smoke. She gripped the edges of the table to stop herself from falling, and prayed that Myrnin would come _right now_, or she was a goner.

The door banged open, followed by a crunch as it buried itself in the plaster of the wall, and a rush of clearer air thinned the smoke for a second. Claire blinked her sore eyes and saw Myrnin's tall figure in the doorway, framed by the red glow of the fire that had tried to choke her in this room. She felt a rush of relief, and tried to move towards him before her body gave up, and the darkness caught hold of her.

**Myrnin's POV**

Claire pitched forwards, and I surged towards her, catching her before she hit the floor. She must have struck her head on the edge of the work bench though, and I felt my eyes blaze as the beast in me caught the scent of her blood.

My fangs snapped out again and a whole host of unwanted thoughts entered my head. _She wouldn't know. Not if you only took a little_. But I would tell her. I never was very good at keeping things from Claire. _She'd forgive you, just like she always does. It wouldn't matter_. Oh, but it would. I couldn't break her trust _again_. It would be wrong. _Since when have you ever cared about that? _My mind made an excellent point, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out, gently wiping away some of the blood. It was a head wound; not serious, but as such, bleeding profusely. My mind was fragmenting into _can't_ and _have to_, and I was slowly falling into the darkness, losing my grip on reality. _Bloodbloodblood, she won't mind, not really, and if she does, it wouldn't matter, you'll have what you need just take it, don't tell her, so thirstythirstythirsty, can't hold any longer-_

I was saved, in the end, by Claire. She always did have a small obsession with keeping the lab tidy. To be perfectly honest, that was the majority of her job, or at least a significant part. During one of her many assaults on my ordering of things, she'd placed all the unstable substances in a lead lined cupboard with a heat sensor, so that if one of them started to react, we'd know about it before we were blasted into atoms. A shrill siren rang through the lab, snapping me out of my madness and simultaneously reminding me of the larger problem- the fire.

I knew she couldn't hear me, but I thanked Claire anyway, and then I thanked the alarm. It was unlikely that the entrance to the lab would be safe- it was a small inferno at present, and tactically speaking, most likely manned. Were I the one attacking the lab, that's where I would be. Of course, I wouldn't be attacking my own lab (not that I hadn't before) but it helps sometimes to think as the enemy does.

It didn't help me much to know that I'd be ambushed- it was still the safest and quickest route out. I didn't fancy walking through the lower caverns with an injured and bleeding Claire in my arms; that would only invite trouble from the creatures that lurked there; and as Frank was wholly unresponsive, and having staged the attack himself, perhaps the portals were not the most reliable method of escape. I didn't trust him not to dump us both in a greater mess than where we'd started.

So that left exiting through a raging inferno into what was most likely an ambush, holding an admittedly small, but still somewhat restricting girl in my arms. It was not the best plan I'd ever had, but it was the only option left open to me. The smoke was slowly filling the room, slower than I'd feared, but unstoppable. I may not need to breathe, but Claire was dependant on it.

For now.

Because if it became anymore unlikely that I'd be able to get her out of here, I would turn her. At least that way she'd be alive to hate me.

A crash echoed through from the other room, and spurred me into lifting Claire, cradling her against me to protect her from whatever might fall in the lab. I was listening intently to her heartbeat, trying to fight the part of me that so desperately wanted to run straight up there and slaughter the rest of the damnable mortals who dared to attack me in my own home. If nothing else, it would be a mercy. A fire was hardly subtle, and in a town full of vampires, we were well equipped to deal with one. There would be help on the way, but there was no guarantee that it would get here before Claire and I burned to death.

So I ran. I had to sidestep a couple of the bodies on the floor, but some I just stood on. They had attacked me, attacked _Claire_. Any pain they felt would never be enough. The heat was uncomfortable, painful even, and the orange glow of the flames made my instincts scream to run away. It was strange that, even when running towards almost certain death, I had never felt more sane. But that was what Claire did to me- she made me better.

I was right about the ambush.

A wooden bolt slammed into my shoulder as the doorway came into sight, and I felt Claire jerk in my arms as she felt it through the sire bond. But I was old and pain meant little to me. A growl escaped my lips as the rage sent me slipping back into the abyss, and I ran faster, speed my best advantage.

There were two of them, both male. I didn't much care for their identity; they were the enemy. I had to equal the odds quickly, so I jumped towards the smallest, shifting Claire so that I could snap his neck without dropping her. Another crossbow bolt sliced through my side, but it was only a scratch. The boy's body dropped lifeless to the ground, his eyes glassy and staring. I didn't feel anything for him, and turned towards the next target.

And yet...the fire had been worse than I'd thought. The first fight had been hard, but I'd only sustained a few minor injuries. But the _fire_. My legs buckled beneath me and it was all I could do not to drop Claire. The second shooter hadn't fired again, and that puzzled me. Recognition slowly filtered through my mind; I really must be dying if it took me that long to recognise Claire's troublesome beau.

He was aiming the crossbow directly at my heart and I almost wished that he'd shoot, because then we'd be even. But I knew better now. It wasn't just my life that I was playing with anymore, because Claire's was irrevocably tied to mine. Surely this boy, ignorant and pathetic as he was, wouldn't kill her just to please himself. Surely he loved her enough still to spare her.

But I didn't know. Not for certain. My mind felt like it was shutting down, and I no longer had enough rage to sustain me. But I needed to save Claire. I couldn't be the cause of her death, no matter how laterally.

"It would kill her, if you did." I told him, unable to convey quite what I meant. I didn't want him to think he was being merciful.

I watched as he slowly struggled to comprehend and a wave of annoyance rippled through me at his stupidity. I wanted to bash his head against the wall till he understood, but I couldn't keep my eyes from closing. It took too much energy to keep them open now, and I had to concentrate on surviving.

I heard a door bang and footsteps coming towards us. It was strange that the thought of human intervention was a comfort to me, but it was. I suppose Claire had taught me that it was possible for us to co-exist, but I'd never thought my neighbour would ever step willingly into the crossfire to help me. I felt Claire stir in my arms, and a part of me rejoiced-the fire had nearly killed me, God knows what it did to her. But she was waking, apparently unscathed, and for the moment, I was successful in keeping her safe. I slipped into dreamless unconsciousness with a tangle of unrelated thoughts, and for now reason whatsoever, I found peace.


	30. Chapter 30

**Claire's POV**

Claire came too exactly like she'd passed out- coughing and feeling like she was about to die. It took her beat up body a few seconds to realise she was outside, to stop associating the heat from the flames engulfing the shack with the smoke filled room in the lab and to realise that she was _outside_. With _clean air_. Relief swept in a wave through Claire and she pulled in the sweet, fresh air with deep, gulping breaths, clearing the smoke from her lungs. Never again would she take air for granted.

Still coughing, Claire wiped away the tears from her eyes, her stomach churning a little bit when her sleeve came away covered with sticky red. Claire swallowed hard and put it to the back of her mind- there were bigger problems right now.

Besides the cut on her head, Claire felt fine- or as fine as you could be after a near barbeque. How had Myrnin-

Myrnin.

He was sat with his back against the wall and his eyes shut, not breathing. On a basic level, Claire knew that he technically didn't _need_ to breathe, but he looked _dead_. Fear spiked and Claire reached out, checking him over for obvious injuries with frantic hands. His dark green velvet dinner jacket was scorched and filthy, but it seemed to have protected him from most of the fire. His Cargo trousers were more damaged- partially burnt away up one leg, but the skin underneath looked well on the way to healing. Then, Claire caught sight of the crossbow bolt sticking out of his shoulder, still leaking blood into his red silk shirt. He'd had worse injuries, but not so many in such a quick succession. No wonder he had blacked out- even an old vampire had limits.

But that wasn't all. Claire knew that design, with the rough, cheap wood, nasty and effective, and DIY fletching.

It was Shane's.

Claire became instantly aware of another person in the alley way just as something clattered to the floor behind her. Whoever it was grabbed her, one hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream and another encircled her waist, pulling her up to standing. Claire twisted and thrashed against her attacker, sinking her teeth into their hand as they turned her around to face them. The pounding of her heart in her ears almost drowned out their words as they tried to tell her to stop fighting. No chance.

Claire managed to wrench herself mostly free, kicking out at the guy's shins so he'd let go of her waist and pulling in air for a scream. She hoped that Granma Day had already called the fire department, but she needed help _right now_.

"Claire, stop, calm down. It's me! It's Shane!"

And Claire stopped. Her panic had distorted everything, but the man holding on to her was almost unrecognisable. Shane needed a bath and a shave, and about a week's worth of sleep. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his normally messy hair was matted and just too long to be considered looked after. He looked pale and his eyes were almost haunted.

This wasn't the same Shane that had asked her to marry him.

Claire knew it was stupid, but she just kept staring, cataloguing the changes in his appearance, and it looked like he was doing the same, staring at her with searching eyes as if he was trying to see her soul.

As if he didn't know what it looked like anymore.

The silence hung between them like a lead weight. There was hurt and confusion on both sides, and neither of them wanted to shatter whatever they had left. At that moment, it was as if they were both made of glass, so set in their state that they would break if they tried to change it.

Claire didn't recognise the choked sob as her own until suddenly Shane was crushing her against him, holding her like he'd never let her go again. She returned the embrace, letting the familiar feel of him stroking her hair kindle sparks of hope. Hope that it would all be okay, that after this it would go back to normal again. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but Claire didn't care. Shane was back, and for the moment, she could pretend that it was all over.

It really wasn't, though.

"Claire? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, and I'm sorry for everything. But just tell me straight. Are you-" Shane's voice broke a little, and he pulled away, holding Claire up by her shoulders when she stumbled. There was pain in his eyes, and more than a little anger, and it scared her.

"Are you having an affair with Myrnin?" he ground out, his eyes flickering to Myrnin's slumped body on the floor. Guilt shot through Claire, mixed with defensive anger and betrayal. How could he even ask that? After everything she'd been through, for him, and everything he'd done, how could he think that it was even a possibility? Her mind flashed back to when Myrnin had kissed her briefly, but then she dismissed it. She'd pushed him away, hadn't she? That meant it didn't count.

"No! I-no. I haven't. And I wouldn't." She knew the betrayal showed on her face, because guilt flashed through Shane's eyes, swiftly replaced by relief. He believed her. Good. It was the truth. Nothing had happened, not really. Not anything that she had any control over, anyway.

_You're sired to him, though. And you'll never be able to change that_. Because she wouldn't let him turn her. She couldn't do that.

Shane seemed to relax, and he looked more like himself, but the way he moved, the way he was always watching the end of the alleyway- it was like he was waiting for something.

"We haven't got long Claire. They'll be here soon." Claire didn't need telling who 'they' were. He meant the police, the firemen. The good guys. And it was scary that Shane was no longer on their team.

It was that little change in him that bothered Claire, bothered her enough to make her want to shatter the peace again with her own accusation. But she had to help Myrnin first, and Shane wasn't going to like it.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, as she knelt beside Myrnin, gently easing the fabric of his coat away from his wound. There was the body of another boy in the alley, and Claire vaguely recognised him. Another wave of sadness rippled through her. They had all thought that they were doing the right thing, but it was the futility of it all that got her. They had no chance, but they were still chucking their lives away, trying. She paused, and gently reached out, closing his staring eyes with feather light fingertips. It was the only thing she could do for him now.

"Claire, we have to _go_. As in right now." Shane put his hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her away, but she shook him off. He'd organised this; he'd attacked the lab and he was the reason that Myrnin needed help. She could hear the sirens now, steadily getting louder. They'd be here within five minutes, she guessed.

So she had five minutes to decide between saving her boss, friend and sire, or leaving with her fiancé, and trusting that help would get here in time.

"Claire." Shane said, trying again to get her attention. "Claire, you're hurt, and I need to get you away from here before it gets nasty. _Please_."

Claire couldn't take it anymore. "I am not leaving until I've fixed this." She snapped, turning to glare at Shane. He took a surprised step back, but his eyes flickered anxiously to the alley's entrance again. He knew how trapped he was here, with the only escape that might have been now a smouldering bonfire, not even a skeleton of the shack.

"Look, I've messed up and I'm sorry, but we need to _go_. He'll be fine, Claire, and it's _not your fault_. You don't have to look after him all the time." His eyes stared into hers like he was trying to make her understand, but she just couldn't. She couldn't leave Myrnin like this.

"I'm not leaving him." She turned her back on Shane, focussing her attention purely on Myrnin.

The wound around the bolt was showing the beginning signs of healing, but she needed to get it out before it would get any better. Help was nearly here, but he would be uncomfortable, and she couldn't just leave him. Not anymore. Claire reached out; the wood was sticky with Myrnin's blood under her fingers. She pulled but a lance of sharp agony shot through her own shoulder at the movement, and she squeaked out a surprised gasp of pain, letting go of the bolt.

But there was nothing wrong with her. She tried again, and this time she got the bolt an inch out, fresh blood leaking from the wound, before she registered her own pain again.

With a sinking feeling, her scientific mind pieced it together. She hurt because Myrnin was hurt. Every time she pulled at the crossbow bolt, she was hurting him, and hurting herself. But it had to come out.

The sirens were only a block away now, and Shane was pacing, his crossbow reloaded and ready. But Claire couldn't think about him right now; it hurt too much and she needed to concentrate.

Gritting her teeth, she gripped the bolt, took in a deep breath and pulled. The pain was sharp but it was over as soon as the bolt came free. Myrnin let out a small groan and stirred, and hope and relief flooded through Claire. It was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. Shane grunted in frustration and suddenly Claire was being thrown over his shoulder, her blood loss causing Claire's vision to unfocus as the wind was knocked out of her, the stone spattered floor blurring over. She knew that it was irrational but Claire gasped in as much air as she could and let lose a shriek that Eve would have been proud of. One thing that life in Morganville taught you, scream and run first, check later, because otherwise you had no chance.

"Put me _down_, you _jerk_!" Claire screeched as Shane didn't get the message, kicking her legs uselessly through the air and smacking her fists into his back. She wasn't hurting him, but he needed to get it through his head that she was _not_ just some property that he could pick up and put down when he felt like, and he had no right to just walk off with her. What did he think was going to happen? That he'd just put her back down and they'd pick up where they left off in the conversation?

One thing was for certain, if Shane thought that she was just going to fall in line and do as she was told he had another think coming. Claire was fuming inside, not just because of his attack on her workplace, the fact that he'd nearly killed her boss and her sire, but because he thought that all of this was okay. He thought that everything would go straight back to how they were, before he betrayed her, and that she'd forgive him for everything.

And that was so not okay.

**Shane's POV**

Claire was kicking and shouting at me. The plan _had_ been to leave as quickly as possible, get back to Glass House and go from there. But Claire, Claire had some weird attachment to her boss that meant she wouldn't leave him, despite the fact that people were coming here. People who would most likely shoot me on sight, or at very least arrest me, pending trial, and then death by fire. I was kind of hoping to avoid that last part.

There was something that had changed between me and Claire. I saw the betrayal and the confusion in her eyes every time she looked at me, like she didn't know me anymore. But I hadn't changed, not really. I was still me; the same guy who made her chilli and fought with Eve.

The same guy that she'd agreed to marry.

But even I could see how fragile Claire was right now. Her head wound was still bleeding, and she looked spooked and pale, and she kept looking at Myrnin like...

I stopped that thought right there. I'd asked Claire already, and she'd answered. She hadn't cheated. And I had to believe her, because Claire had never lied to me yet. I owed her that much.

I'd tried to be patient, but at the end of it, Claire looked even paler and closer to passing out, and the sirens sounded so close, even leaving now there was no guarantee that we'd make it out. So I tossed her over my shoulder and tried to bolt for it.

To say it hadn't worked was an understatement.

I dropped Claire back down to the ground after only making it a few steps. I mean, she was wonderful, and I loved her, but she could be so damn frustrating sometimes. She looked like a severely pissed off kitten- all hissing and spitting, but still small and cute. And stubborn.

And angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Shane?" she screeched, knocking away my hands as I tried to reach out to her. She was glaring at me with something close to hate in her eyes, something I never thought I'd see.

_But I hadn't done anything wrong_. She had to see that. She had to understand that this was for her, and she better damn well be grateful. The least she could do is not get me caught, after everything I'd been through to keep her safe.

"Claire, I'm trying to get us out! And we're leaving _right now_, unless you want-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She snapped.

I nearly lost it then. She'd rather stay here and get us both killed than? What the actual hell? Claire swallowed hard and took a step back, away from me. She didn't look angry anymore.

She looked scared.

Of me.

And she had every right to be, because right now I was trying very hard not to just knock her out and carry her home. She was being irrational and stupid, and I wasn't going to get myself killed for it.

Movement caught my eye and snapped me out of my red haze. I didn't have time to think before I'd practically thrown Claire behind me, ignoring her protest and shot at it.

"God, Shane _stop_! "

Claire screamed as the bolt struck home, and it felt like it had gone straight through my own chest. The crossbow slid out of my numb fingers and clattered to the floor as Claire scrambled up, choking back distraught sobs. I knew logically that she was probably in shock- badly- and needed the hospital, but right now I felt like I should join her there.

Granma Day pitched sideways, sliding down the wall to a sitting position but still holding the ridiculously oversized shotgun pointed at me.

"Now, you better not go round causing more trouble, boy. You've done enough of that as it is." She said softly, her voice wavering a little, and it felt like a punch in the gut. Why wasn't she blaming me? I wished I could take back the last minute of my life, but I couldn't. I couldn't escape the fact that my paranoia had just made me shoot perhaps the only person in this town that I fully respected. And there was no way she was going to survive it. The front of her house dress was soaking up the blood in a dark red stain, and from the sound of her voice I'd nicked a lung. It wouldn't be long now, if that was any mercy at all.

Tears were streaming down Claire's face but she was ignoring them, steely determination showing. She ripped what looked like a bandana from around her neck and folded it to a clean side, pressing it around the bolt to stop the blood. She fixed a calm expression on her face, the expression she often had when dealing with Myrnin at his most unstable, and it struck me just how cut out for this life she was. Some people came to Morganville and crumbled in weeks, unable to hack the near constant problems, but Claire, Claire flourished here. And it was one of the most amazing things about her. This town hadn't made her mean or a drunk or scared witless all the time. She'd managed to hold on to the mercy and trust that made her _Claire_. And I loved her for it.

I knelt down beside her, taking over the job of keeping pressure on the wound so that Claire could make Granma Day more comfortable, putting her jacket around her to keep her warm. I heard the sound of sirens turning on to the street but for once I didn't care. I deserved it now, prison. And I didn't deserve Claire.

"Someone will have to look after the house." Granma Day said, her voice painful and breathy. I'd definitely got a lung, but only a nick. She might make it. If I was very, very lucky.

I hoped she did.

"Shush, Granma. You're going to be fine. The hospital can-" Claire started, but Granma Day cut her off.

"Oh, I'm dying, girl. I'm old; it was gonna happen sooner or later. Wasn't expecting this though." And she smiled. She actually smiled. "You better watch out for her, boy. You ain't got a better ally than your friends."

I took hold of her hand, listening for the footsteps of help coming down the alley. She could still make it, if she could just hold on until they got her to the hospital, she could pull through. But I had to say something, just in case.

"I'm sorry." I choked out, suddenly realising my own tears. " I didn't think- I just-"

"Hush now." She said, as two firemen came into sight. They saw us and started speaking into their radios for paramedic assistance, but Granma wasn't finished. She gripped onto my hand with brittle strength, staring straight at me with eyes that could see my soul. "You tell my Hannah what you've done. And tell her she'll be alright. We've made it past the worst now. She always did try so hard. Get her to relax a bit. And you find my Lisa. And you tell her to get her life together. I don't do good to fight when there isn't an enemy."

I held onto her hand, squeezing back and promising to do what she asked as the paramedics arrived and told me to step back. Claire was ushered out of the way and went straight to Myrnin's side, ignoring me entirely. I felt numb. Claire was trying to cope, but that meant that she wouldn't be able to help _me_. I didn't deserve her help, but I needed it.

I watched as a vampire paramedic knelt beside Myrnin, inserting a tap into his mouth connected to a blood bag and turn it on. Claire knelt next to him and took his hand and a bitter curl of jealousy crept through me. She'd forgive him when he killed people, when he hurt them and hurt her, but she wouldn't forgive me. Because it was in his vampire nature, he got a free pass. Because he was a nutcase and not in control half the time, she forgave him for everything.

It was then that someone recognised me. Up until that point, the place had been so busy with paramedics and firemen, dealing with Myrnin, Jack and Granma Day, and the fire that no one had actually looked beyond the fact that I was not hurt, and not in need of any desperate help. But there were police officers here now, and they were looking for me, or someone like me. Someone to blame, to arrest so they could tell the Founder that they'd already caught the guy who did it.

But I guess that _had_ been me. Everyone else was dead.

I didn't fight it, when they arrested me. Claire's eyes met mine amidst the sea of people from where she was stood with Myrnin. He was awake now, his eyes a glowing devil red as he bit straight into another blood bag. But Claire wasn't paying him any attention, and I felt a little like I'd won.

Two officers grabbed me, forcing my arms behind my back as they snapped steel handcuffs into place, rough and tight. I kept looking into Claire's eyes as if they were a life line, as if it was all that was keeping me sane. And she stared back, holding me in place with her steady gaze. It was because of Claire that I didn't lash out, hurt someone, and try and get away. It was because of the love and worry in her eyes, despite everything, that I let them drag me away and stuff me in the back of a car to face my justice.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to. I wanted to run as far away from here as I could, and stay there. But I'd made a promise to Granma Day, and to Claire, and I was going to keep it because the only thing that I hadn't ruined so far was my word.

**I hope that was okay. This one took effort, so review with anything, helpful criticism or otherwise, and thanks to **_jjrw 1998 _**for the mention, I hereby return the favour ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

Shane flexed his fingers, fighting the numbness as the steel handcuffs cut off his circulation. He'd been sat in the same room, with absolutely nothing for what felt like hours.

The bright fluorescent strip light made everything pale and colourless. There were no bricks to count on the featureless wall, no sounds to measure the time by. There was nothing in the room except an uncomfortable steel stool, and Shane.

Shane didn't know how long he'd been there. It wasn't like it just _seemed_ like a long time- the ache in his back and the lack of feeling from the wrist down told him it was more than that- but it was almost unbearable. Shane had come so close to caving in and panicking, not that it would have done him any good, with the weight of not knowing what was going on, what was happening to Claire, whether he was now a murderer.

Whether Claire would ever be able to forgive him.

Shane sat for what definitely felt like hours, until he was nearly falling asleep as well. He knew that that was probably the plan- deprive him of sleep to get easier answers- but knowing that didn't make it any easier.

After what seemed like an eternity, the reinforced metal door opposite him was unlocked, and swung open, revealing Oliver.

Shane couldn't help but glare at him. He'd trained himself not to regard the vampires as people anymore; it hurt too much when he killed them. All he saw when he looked at Oliver was the long list of things he'd done that had hurt, killed or destroyed someone Shane knew, and that was just the stuff Shane knew about. Oliver had been around for however many hundreds of years before that. How many people had he slaughtered, for Amelie, for Bishop, for himself? And that was all Shane saw now: the victims.

Oliver smiled, a cruel gloating smile that made Shane desperately want to know what he was thinking. People only smiled like that when they had the upper hand and they knew it.

"I want to see Claire." Shane demanded, thankful when his voice didn't waver or crack with disuse.

Oliver barked out a short laugh before his face sobered and he was back to badass vampire mode. "Do you. Well, unfortunately, Claire is less inclined to see you. You lost the right to demand favours of us when you joined a rebellion, Mr. Collins, and now you will suffer the consequences of your actions." Oliver stalked forward and unlocked Shane's handcuffs from the back of the stool, hauling him up to his feet. "Don't think about running, boy. You won't make it very far." He warned, before half dragging him out of the room.

The softer lights of the hallway lent a weird, dreamy quality to the walk to the Council Chambers after the brightness of the cell. Shane felt like he was walking in a half asleep dream state; partly because he hadn't slept in god knows when and partly because it was easier to not think, than to worry about everything that might, and probably would, happen.

Oliver frog marched him down endless corridors and up four flights of stairs to the entrance to the Council Chambers. Shane was certain that he'd just walked him around for a bit to prolong the anxiety, because despite his best efforts, he did worry. He'd broken the rules one too many times in Morganville- Amelie wasn't going to give him any more chances.

And now he was there, and even the door looked like it was going to eat him. A guard opened it from the inside, and Oliver shoved him through roughly, not giving him time to regain his balance before pushing him into a chair at the end of the table and reattaching his handcuffs to the chain on the table. Bizarrely, Shane was reminded of Ysandre and her hideous costume for him. Why was he always on some leech's leash?

Even though there was next to no chance of escape, Shane still surveyed his surroundings, quickly cataloguing the two guards on either side of the only door, the lack of a window for a quick fire weapon and escape route and the three most powerful vampires sat at the other end of the table, eying him like he was a particularly disgusting looking worm in the proverbial flower patch.

In short, he was utterly screwed.

Oliver took his seat on Amelie's right, opposite Myrnin. None of the vampires said anything; all three just looked at him with a blank, calculating stare, as if they were determining his guilt by looking into his soul.

There was silence for a minute, and then the door opened again, the lower part of the wooden frame brushing over the deep carpet. Shane didn't turn around to see who it was- he couldn't bear to look Hannah Moses in the eye until he knew what he'd done.

She limped past him to her seat at the far end next to Oliver. Shane tried to read her face but it was as impassive and blank as the rest of them. Shane had known that if he was caught, he would stand trial. That much had been certain right from the outset, but this? Myrnin hated him, even before he'd tried to kill him; he'd just shot Hannah's only surviving family member, Oliver didn't like anyone and all Amelie would see was how many leeches he'd killed. It wasn't going to be fair, and the only chance he had of walking out of here on his own two feet was if Claire somehow managed to save Granma Day and convince everybody he was a nice guy again. Even for Claire, that was a tall order.

Suddenly, Shane didn't feel so big anymore. He didn't feel important, or right, or anything, other than insignificant and scared. He just wanted out. He wanted to be far away from Morganville, and the vampires, and even Claire. He wanted a new life, somewhere he could start over and no one would know who he was.

And that he was a murderer.

Amelie opened a heavy manila file in front of her, scanning the contents quickly before returning her icy cold stare to Shane. The file was flicked shut with an audible snap as she spoke, dropping the temperature of the room by at least 10 degrees.

"Well, I think we can abandon protocol, for this case." She said, and for a bewildering second Shane thought she was going to let him go. "Mr Collins, you have committed countless murders, of my kind and your own; shown a blatant disregard for the safety of the people of this town, and indeed your own friends and destabilised the balance in this place _yet again_. Do you have _any_ defence for these crimes?" she demanded, her voice harsh and cold, as unfeeling as her expression. But despite the fact that she would probably kill him for it, Shane got angry. He'd had his reasons, and it wasn't like vamps had to explain themselves in the same situations. They got a free pass, because they were _vampires_. Well, Shane had saved their fanged asses enough times to be let off with his life. He didn't mind going to jail- he'd accepted that a long time ago- but he wasn't going to die here. Not for this.

"Actually I do. They were threatening to kill Michael, and Claire and Eve. And I wasn't okay with that." He snapped, trying to gage the impact of his words whilst coming up with some more. It wasn't easy, this politics stuff. For Claire and Michael, maybe, but they were good with words. Shane really wasn't. "You weren't doing anything about it, so I had to."

Amelie's eyes went a blank white with rage at his accusation, and Myrnin sank his fingernails into the wood of the table, probably to try and keep himself from just killing him. He didn't care. He was angry enough now that the words were flowing, and yeah it wasn't exactly the prettiest speech ever, but it got the point across.

"They were shooting at Michael, and they didn't care if they hit Claire instead. And _you_ interrogated _me_, like I was the one who'd organised it." He said, his voice getting louder and stronger by the second. "So I went to the cells, and I got them to lay off-"

"By agreeing to be their prize executioner, how noble." Oliver cut in. He was the only vampire still in full check of his emotions, though Amelie had calmed down a little. Myrnin still looked like he was about to rip his throat out, but that was fairly normal to him now.

And then Shane played his curveball. Frank had told him to never leave any evidence, so that if he was ever caught, Claire would be able to let him off. Shane had no idea whether Claire would still be trying, but the fact remained that there wasn't actually any proof whatsoever that he'd ever killed any of the vampires. They couldn't even prove for certain that he'd been there. That wouldn't be enough to stop them in itself- Amelie could kill him if she didn't like his shoes, never mind any actual reason, but if Claire did her part, there was a chance...

"I never killed anybody." He lied flawlessly. He knew that all the vamps would be listening to his heart rate, but Shane lived with Michael, and knew exactly what they would do. He wasn't exactly calm- his heart was beating fast anyway- and Shane was a really good liar when he had to be.

Oliver's eyebrows raised a little, and his eyes flickered to Hannah Moses, who looked like she was about to thump him. "Perhaps you haven't heard. Mrs. Day didn't make it to the hospital, so you have in fact killed. And it was one of your own." He said stated it almost softly, as if he didn't want to upset Hannah even more, which was odd, because Shane didn't think that Oliver really gave a damn about anybody's _feelings_.

Shane watched as Hannah looked down into her lap. He watched her shut down completely as she had when Richard had died. She couldn't function as a person in these kinds of conditions, so she became Hannah the soldier, who could cope with anything, and look at life objectively. Shane was grateful, in a way, because that meant that he could trust her to be fair.

He didn't really think that he deserved it anymore though. Amelie was watching Hannah as well, but she was waiting for something else. An accusation maybe, a demand for justice. It was the least he deserved. But it didn't come. Hannah looked him squarely in the eye and said nothing. And that was even worse.

"You didn't kill any vampires yourself?" she clarified. Shane nodded, his throat too dry now to consider trying to speak. He was all over the place, unable to decide whether he wanted run away, get off clean or face everything he deserved. Hannah kept her gaze steady, measuring his reactions. He knew that he looked guilty, and he knew that she knew that he was.

But neither of them knew what she was going to do about it.

Amelie sighed, and it was as if she no longer cared what happened to Shane. She looked bored of the proceedings, bored of deciding whether Shane lived or died. It nearly threw him over the edge, but he stayed in control, counting to ten and thinking of Claire, and the way she had looked when he'd proposed to her. She'd been so happy she'd practically glowed, and he'd been happy too. And then the vamps had to ruin it all.

Amelie peeked at the file for a second then started writing, filling in the front. Myrnin was trying to read her writing from the side, and Shane watched his eyes widen in surprise when he finally got it. Myrnin fixed his cat like gaze on Shane, and it made him want to shake it out of him, because Myrnin looked...conflicted. And that couldn't be a good thing.

"I think that we have wasted enough time. Shane, I am the Founder here. I do not need proof of your activities beyond the fact that you were part of the revolution. Testimony of humans and vampires put you at the helm- and yes, the human testimonies were taken from your fellow comrades. You have lost this war, as you knew that you would. Other's from the same cell as you have named you as one of the prime instigators, and others in similar positions have already been sentenced to life in prison." Amelie smiled, but if anything it made her look less friendly. "But your case is a little more complicated."

Shane felt certain that he was missing something, some vital part of the plot that every other person in the room knew.

Myrnin's knuckles cracked loudly in the suddenly silent room as he clenched his hands into tight fists. Oliver's face hardened a little and Amelie looked as cold and remote as ever. Whatever was happening, none of the vampires were particularly pleased about it, and that made Shane feel a little bit better.

A really tiny, practically non-existent bit.

Amelie let the silence hang for a little longer, just long enough to piss Shane off, before continuing.

"It appears that Claire opposes a life sentence." She said, and just like that, Shane felt all the fight go out of him. Claire came through. She still loved him. And when he got out of prison, things would go back to exactly how they were.

Amelie paused before her smile turned cruel, and Shane felt a lot worse. Why were they playing with him? Why couldn't they just give him a straight answer? But in a way, he knew why. It was because he'd done what they all had expected him to, and they'd had his entire life to prepare for this. He knew that Oliver at least wasn't buying his I-didn't-kill-any-vamps excuse, but he hoped that Hannah had, and that would make it easier. They needed a unanimous vote for him to be sentenced to death. And that was life imprisonment was; you were in prison, yeah, but you didn't live very long, and no one ever saw you again.

Shane felt sweaty and hot, and it was like the air around him was too thick to breathe. He flexed his hands and wrists, the chains binding them to the table jingling as he fidgeted.

"Claire opposes a life sentence." Amelie repeated, "But Claire is not here. So we shall put it to a vote. Out of a debt owed to Claire, we will include hers as a vote in your favour. That is all the special treatment I will allow." She finished, her voice completely dispassionate. She honestly did not care about the fact that she was calmly discussing his life. She didn't care that he'd helped save her entire frickin' _species_ more than once. And yeah, he probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Claire, but the point was that he had. And all the thanks he got was allowing Claire to vote on his fate.

"Oliver?" Amelie turned to him, her gaze steady and betraying none of her feelings. Oliver nodded a little, to himself or to Amelie, Shane couldn't tell, before answering. "Guilty. Of everything." He said in a bored voice, and Shane's hopes began to plummet even further. He hadn't thought that he's ever feel this helpless, had always thought he'd go down fighting. But the reason he wasn't fighting was the fact that there was a slim, ever dwindling hope that he might get out of this and get back to Claire again.

"Chief Moses?"

Hannah looked up, and waited for Shane to meet her gaze. "One question first." She said, calculating his every reaction.

"Do you regret it?" she asked quietly.

"More than anything." And that was the utter truth. Shane hoped that she could see that.

Hannah nodded and sat back in her chair, showing her grief for the first time. "Not guilty." She said finally, fixing Oliver with a stare before finishing. "Of anything other than trying to look out for his friends."

Myrnin let out an annoyed whine and gave his verdict without prompt. "At the very least, the boy is guilty of wrecking my laboratory and attempting to kill _me_. So I say he is guilty." Myrnin said, flashing a fanged and entirely unfriendly smile at Shane. "And if looking out for his friends includes nearly toasting one to a crisp then clearly you have a very different view than myself. Do not forget that she nearly died in that fire, boy." He said dangerously quietly. Shane glared at him. Did he think that he's wanted that?

"Then it seems that I have the casting vote." Amelie said. She leant forward, resting her head on her hands and staring Shane straight in the eye for few long seconds. Shane didn't dare to breath, just returned her stare as steadily as he could. Of course it was down to Amelie- wasn't everything? He'd known this would happen, but that didn't make him feel much better.

.

.

.

"I'm afraid that I must find you guilty of death of Mrs Day. But aside from that, only time will tell whether you truly meant us harm, or you simply felt it necessary to take into your own hands a situation that you could not possibly control. So I sentence you to two years under close observation in the Morganville Correctional Facility. Dr. Goldman will provide an analysis of your behaviour, and if it is fitting, you will be permitted parole." Amelie's eyes darkened, and the elation Shane had been feeling fell a little. "I warn you, Shane, that this is the last time that you are shown any recognition for your aid to this town. Your status as a Friend of Morganville will be revoked, and we will owe you no more favours, nor will Claire's deeds cover for you. You are entirely on your own now, Mr Collins."

But Shane didn't care.

He was still alive.

And they weren't even planning to kill him.

**So I only got two reviews for the last chapter. If that's because you didn't like it, then you have to tell me, otherwise I can't make it any better, can I? So a massive thanks to **_**NarutoRox**_** and **_**jjrw 1998. **_**Follow their excellent example people, and I might update a bit quicker. **


	32. Chapter 32

"He what?" Claire practically squeaked, trying to step back away from Eve and Michael's matching sympathetic expressions, but held firmly in place by Eve's hand half crushing hers.

"Look, honey, it's not that bad. Just a few bruises. I'm sure he didn't mean to." Eve said, trying to calm her down and simultaneously sending a _we'll-discuss-this-later-you-idiot_ glare at Michael for spilling the beans. Michael just sighed, and focussed his attention back on Claire, who was struggling to come up with something, anything, to say to make the situation better.

"He wouldn't have meant it Claire, but Shane's not in a good place right now. We don't know how he'll react to...things, so just...don't tell him okay? Not yet. If he's prepared to hurt Eve over me, God knows what he'll do about Myrnin" Michael gave her a weak smile and an awkward half hug- awkward because Eve refused to move away from her position holding (crushing) Claire's hand. "We'll get through this." He said. None of them really believed him, but it helped anyway, to make plans about the boy who might not ever come home, if the vamps had their way.

Claire knew that Eve and Michael weren't very happy about her being sired. In fact, they were decidedly unhappy, and in Eve's case, very vocally so. But in a weird way, Claire found it nice to know that they still cared, that not everything had changed. They didn't blame her, and they knew that there was nothing they could do about it, so they didn't try.

They didn't, however, fully accept that Claire was going to have to spend a lot more time with Myrnin from now on. But she was working on that.

They were sat in a waiting room near the Council Rooms in Founder's Square. It was a large room, with comfy chairs and a small stand for tea and coffees, and a pitcher of what Claire was fairly certain was blood. Functional, comfortable and funereal homey, like pretty much everywhere else in Founder's Square. Claire had come to wait for news about Shane, and Michael and Eve had come with her. She knew that Michael didn't really know what to think about Shane at the moment. On the one hand, he'd been risking his life for all of them, and trying to keep Michael well out of the line of fire, but on the other hand, he'd practically beaten up and bullied his wife over things she would have just told him if he'd asked. It didn't make any sense, not to any of them, but it wasn't enough to just let the vamps kill him, as they would pretty much everyone else in that situation. No, they had to decide on their own the consequences of what he'd done.

Claire had spent all morning trying to convince Amelie and Oliver that Shane was only doing it to save them. She didn't know whether it worked, or, even if it had worked, what they were going to do about it. Amelie, she knew, didn't give second chances. If she thought that mercy would be perceived as weakness then she wouldn't be merciful, and that was it. Claire had given up trying to get Myrnin to side with her; he'd just listed all the equipment and books that were irreplaceable, and now at the very least smoke damaged, if not burnt away entirely. The lab had been hit hard by the fire in the shack, and most of the rooms had some form of damage, though she was sure Amelie had arranged for it to be refitted pretty much straight away. She hadn't been back yet, but Myrnin had given her a detailed description of the mess, trying to convince _her_ to stop attempting to save Shane's life.

Claire shifted in her seat, irritable and uncomfortable. She hadn't seen Myrnin in hours, and she was beginning to feel it. Knowing that it was the sire bond didn't make it any easier to cope with- in fact it made it worse. It was never going to change, unless she allowed him to turn her and she wasn't ready for that. Not yet

Michael sat down opposite her and Eve and she was aware that he was watching her closely, as he did most of the time now. She didn't much like being scrutinised, but she knew what he was doing. He didn't want her to get sick again, but he didn't want her around Myrnin either. The concerted effort to make sure that as little time as physically possible was spent in the presence of the older vampire wasn't just down to Michael, but he was the most effective. And it made Claire a little bit weary already; she was a long way from considering any of the alternatives to life like this.

Michael turned his head a little, and Claire's interest picked up. "Are they finished?" she asked, her voice coming out as only a cracked whisper.

He nodded slowly, still listening for a clue of the outcome. There was silence for a second, then Michael's eyes tightened in annoyance, and the door opened.

Myrnin did not look pleased to see them all.

"Mr Glass. And Ever. Delightful." He said in a clipped tone. He wouldn't look directly at Claire perched on the edge of her seat, waiting intently for him to reveal the outcome. She didn't know what she'd done to offend him, and at that precise moment she didn't care. She just needed to _know_.

The silence hung for a bit; everyone waiting on Myrnin who, apparently oblivious to the three sets of questioning stares walked over to the stand in corner of the room, and poured a glass of dark red liquid from the pitcher, pulling a face before sipping it gingerly.

"Ugh. Why is it always AB?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Claire couldn't take a second silence. "Myrnin-"

"Claire." He cut across her, turning to face them in a blurred movement. He was on edge, she realised. That could mean anything, but it stirred hope in that deep, optimistic part of herself that she never really lost.

Myrnin dipped his head and looked at her through his lashes, holding his glass in an aristocratic way. The stance made him look younger, bizarrely, and that threw Claire off a bit. His clothes were fairly normal today. Well, normal for the late 18th Century, but the colours all matched, his coat tails weren't _too_ long and he wasn't even wearing his bunny slippers. He looked almost ordinary, which was a strange concept with Myrnin, and unfamiliar territory for Claire.

And she didn't mind it as much as she should have.

"Your wayward beau is being escorted to the Morganville Correctional Facility, where he shall remain for two years. It seems that you have once again saved his dim-witted hide." He said with a trace of bitterness in his otherwise bored tone.

Claire didn't know what to feel. She heard Eve sigh with relief, and Michael looked a little bit less stressed, but for Claire... In a selfish way, it complicated things. She wasn't out of the woods yet.

Myrnin knocked back the last of his drink and banged the glass upside down on the stand like a shot. Claire found herself watching the faint traces of red seep down the insides of the upturned glass, mesmerised. She was vaguely aware of Eve talking to her, but she couldn't listen. It was as if the world had slowed down. Everything seemed brighter, too bright, and Claire couldn't make her mind focus on anything but the glass in Myrnin's hand. Her eyes felt like they were shutting of their own accord, and frankly, Claire didn't really care. She'd done what needed doing, and it had worked- Shane had gotten off lighter than any of them had dared to hope- and now Claire just wanted to sleep.

"-Claire? Claire!" Eve snapped her out of her state, shaking her shoulder a little with a panicked expression. Myrnin was watching with luminous eyes, utterly apart from them all now. He looked so unreachable, in his old fashioned clothes. Cut off from everyone else. Maybe that's why he did it- to stay that way. _Well, he's stuck with me now_, Claire thought, and smiled a little. Mad, wonderful, unstable Myrnin: baby sitter.

Eve was still looking worried. "How do you feel? Dr Goldman said that you should take it easy today." She said, her kohl lined eyes tight with concern.

"Claire is simply tired, as am I." Myrnin cut in, readjusting his waistcoat and jacket, looking every inch the old world lord that he probably was. "I suggest you and your husband go home, Mrs Glass. It has been a long day for you." He spoke gently, but it was very definitely a command, and Eve bristled immediately.

"Yeah, well we'll just be off then." She said less than politely, pulling Claire up to standing with her. Michael stood up as well, his eyes fixed on Myrnin, tense and ready for anything.

Myrnin didn't move until Eve attempted to storm out of the room, Claire in tow. He went from utter motionlessness to a blur of movement in a second, his hand clamping around Eve's wrist, jerking her to a stop, eyes a bloody red. Michael tried to get to Eve but she pushed him back. That wasn't enough to stop him really, but he slowed down a little, trying to ease her out of the way so he could disengage Myrnin's hand.

Myrnin spoke softly, dangerously, staring straight into Eve's eyes and tightening his hold slightly, trying to force her to let go. "You know very well why she can't leave with you."

The tension was practically tangible in the air and for a breathless second no one moved. Claire cleared her throat in the silence, and gently tugged her hand out of Eve's then started to pry Myrnin's fingers from her wrist. He blinked and let go suddenly, and Eve snatched her hand away, cradling it to her chest. There were red marks that would later become killer bruises, and she stared at Myrnin, something like fear in her eyes.

Another pause. No one knew quite how to react. Claire knew that she did actually have to go with him; she'd be staying in the lab until someone came up with a better idea. She flat out refused to move into Myrnin's house. She knew that he had one and that it was barely used, but the idea of sharing his space with him was just...weird, though mostly because she didn't find it weird enough. The lab had felt like more shared territory anyway, and it was where Myrnin was most of the time. It was slightly better than moving in with her boss, which, whichever way you put it, was very definitely labelled 'weird'.

"Claire, I think you should come home with us tonight." Michael said quietly, disturbing the stillness of the room. Myrnin frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Claire cut across him, gently touching his arm to shut him up. She didn't need him yelling at her friends as well as attacking them- they'd take her home and lock her there.

"I can't." She said shortly, trying to convey meaning to Eve with her eyes. She couldn't really expand on that, not properly, but she hoped that Eve would understand that it wasn't a bizarre death wish/crush, she genuinely couldn't face going through that again. Michael hadn't been there for the worst of it, but Eve had, and Claire hoped that she would remember that.

Eve looked a little bit hurt, but nodded slowly, determination steeling her eyes. "We have to find a way to fix this." She said, almost to herself. "I mean, you can't just move in with your boss. There has to be a way to make it _work_."

Claire smiled weakly. "Working on it. But I can't do that again, Eve. I just can't." Eve nodded again and stepped forward, enveloping Claire in a fierce Goth hug. "You get right on that. You'll have a plan in no time." She said, giving Claire another squeeze before letting go.

Michael didn't look very happy about losing the only person in the room that was entirely on his side. "Claire, it's not safe-"

Myrnin glared at him, and even Amelie would have wavered a little. "She is perfectly safe. The danger she was in stemmed entirely from your Shane, not me." He growled, red stirring again in the depths of his eyes. He was possessive over Claire, to the point of being unreasonable. Even Amelie had suggested several alternatives, though Claire herself hadn't actually been there to hear them, and Myrnin had simply dubbed them 'unviable' and moved on. It was Oliver, weirdly, who had explained in those first confusing hours of finding out that siring was a two way bond, and though the effects on the vampire were mostly psychological, they were there. He couldn't face being away from her for too long either.

In the end, Eve and Michael went home, murmuring warnings and goodbyes, and neither of them very happy about leaving her alone with Myrnin.

Claire couldn't altogether blame them, but at that moment, there was no place she'd rather be.

**Myrnin's POV**

In the end, I carried Claire's sleeping form home. Home. The lab which we now shared. My house nearer to Founder's Square had been unvisited since the late seventies, one of the last times I'd remembered where it was since developing the Bishop virus. I hadn't been there since. There was no need- I had everything I could possibly require here.

And now, so did Claire.

She stirred as I lay her down in her bed- I slept in the chair, if I felt the need- murmuring a little sleepy nonsense as she often would. She'd fallen asleep in the car I'd ordered from Founder's Square. I hadn't been driving, so perhaps that was why. Had _I_ been in control of the vehicle, Claire would have been concentrating too hard on surviving to sleep.

She seemed so far gone that it was a bit of a surprise when her eyes flew open, panicked and wide, scanning the room for a second as she struggled, out of the nightmare she'd so recently exited. I half hovered next to her bed, hands fluttering uselessly through the air trying to establish what the best thing to do was. Hug her? And if she thought I was attacking her she'd stake me. Leave? A little heartless, considering the situation. Stay? And then what?

In the end I didn't have to decide. Claire's deep brown eyes focussed on me, and she flopped back onto the pillows, sighing in self-annoyance. I was fascinated. So rarely did I sleep, and then, when I did dream, I dreamt of the cold and the dark, and the countless prisons and asylums that had held me over the years, nightmares that never really left me even when I did wake. And yet Claire, who had dealt with the vampires and draug and foes too great for a girl of her age, dismissed her sub-conscious fears so easily_. Perhaps it's the sire effect_, I mused briefly, then dispensed with thinking, because she was speaking.

"-where do you think he is now?" she asked, staring at me with her beautiful eyes. Trusting. I'd told her too many times not to trust me, and I'd broken her _so many times_, but there it was. I could only hope that I could meet the standards she set for me; they were always too high. She thought me a far better person than I was.

But despite all this plainly in front of me, I felt a swirl of unwanted jealousy. She was asking about Shane. About the boy who'd broken into and destroyed the majority of the lab in which she now slept. I hadn't shown her the damage; Amelie had had it cleared within the first day. The only reminder of the fire was faint smell, and the absence of some of the more obscure books and equipment that would have to be re-written or re-made- a lengthy and laborious process at the best of times, let alone without the help of an assistant. Claire was many things, but I very much doubted that she would be able to recreate script of centuries past quite the same way as one who had lived them.

I let the silence hang for a bit, Claire waiting patiently at first, and then growing more and more concerned, inching away from me. That didn't improve my disposition.

"Right now, Shane is locked up in a cold, dark cell, where he belongs." I ground out eventually, watching as she flinched a little at the harshness of my voice. More jealousy, and it clouded my eyes with a little red, burning. Oh, why did she have to be so forgiving of him? It had taken so long for her white knight to fall, but now that he had, she still held onto him. Held onto the pointless hope that he would come back to her, despite nearly being the death of her.

Reason told me of the many times that she had extended me the same courtesy, but I ignored it. Reason annoyed me, usually, and most often abandoned me when I needed it. I would not listen now.

Slowly, as if not wanting to startle me with any sudden movement, Claire reached out and took my hand in her soft, warm small one, filling me with light in that one simple movement. She really did shine so very brightly, did my Claire. So very brightly.

Reason became much louder, and I realised how thirsty I was. Aside from the small amount I'd had in Fouder's Square, I hadn't eaten in days, oscillating between abject fury and hate, to jealousy, to envy at the boy who had broken my home and, in the end of it, lived to tell the tale. It had driven me to the brink many times, and I now recognised the warning signs that Claire would have noticed hours ago.

I perched on the edge of the bed, not wanting to push the boundaries so far that she might drive me away. We sat like that for a while; me, returning to my senses, not by relieving my thirst, but by the simple patience of Claire's hand in mine, and her, gently tracing my veins and the lines of my palm, carefully straightening out my fingers and holding them against her own. She really was small, but it didn't matter much. There was strength in her that was more than a match for me, an iron core that I could not sway with all my powers of persuasion. I had tried, for Amelie, and failed. Failed utterly.

It seemed like a small eternity, that time, as we talked of science and theory and the past until I could sense the coming dawn, and Claire was nodding off. Eventually her eyes closed, and she leaned back into the pillows, drifting off entirely. Her hand curled in mine, holding on with sleepy strength. I pulled back a little, but her grip tightened, and she stirred a little.

I couldn't fight the drowsiness any longer. Without jostling her, I slid off the bed and dragged the chair from across the room to it. I sat down, lay my head on the sheets, Claire's hand held softly in my own, and I followed her into dreams.

**Sorry for the lousy update timing- I've been majorly busy with life in general. (Exams/coursework argh!) **

**Challenge time: If you read this, please review. Even a **** or a **** would really help, so I can know if people like it or not. And I'm pretty sure that goes for any author on this site.**

**Thank you very much to the people who have recently favourited/followed this story, it means a lot :D**

**And Happy Belated Easter everyone!**

***For anyone who cares, my tumblr URL is t-getherwerareinvincible. I post mostly photography and stuff, but I follow MV and other fandom tags, and I follow back pretty much everyone, for anyone who wanted to look me up. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Michael's POV**

It was morning. A small stripe of sunlight was slowly climbing up the bed covers, up to my knees now, from where I didn't close the curtains properly last night. It didn't bother me- the windows had been treated and I was shielded by the duvet anyway- but it did mean that Eve was going to be late for work. She was back at Common Grounds today, for the first time in a long while. It was a little bit sad that spending a day with Oliver was the safe option, but there you go. Morganville was pretty crazy right now.

I sat up slowly, trying not to move Eve too much from her position curled against my side, but it didn't work too well. She stirred, then yawned and stretched out like a particularly grumpy cat that was not pleased to be woken up. Her hair was sticking out on one side and there were creases where she'd been lying against the sheets, but she still looked beautiful, as if this was the new style, and she was _rocking_ it. Then again, with Eve, you never really know. I'd been at school with her during the bed head craze- and craze is very definitely the operative word.

"Morning, sleepy." I smiled. She glared at me, and then at the skull shaped alarm clock on the bed side table, who's sunglasses showed the late hour in blood red LED.

"At least you didn't say '_good_ morning'. Because it really isn't a good one." She grumbled, slipping out of the sheets towards her wardrobe, throwing the double doors open dramatically and then reaching in. I could only see a sliver of her face in the reflection of the mirror, but it said everything that she couldn't. Sure, we were acting normal- well, normal-ish- but we were both fully aware of how empty the house was. There were no snores coming from Shane's bedroom, no sound of the coffee machine that Claire would have left on for us if she'd gone to class, and no shower running if she had work. Even the house seemed lonely. We'd talked before about moving out, or asking Claire and Shane to, but now I realised how stupid an idea that was. I couldn't live like this, not knowing what was happening with two of the people who made up my surrogate family, and I don't think Eve could either.

I was fully aware that I was spacing out, staring at Eve in her reflection, but I still jumped when she spun and threw a clothes hanger at me. I caught it before it hit my head, obviously, and I felt a random pang of pride that my wife was such a good shot. God, this was messing me up.

"I _said_, do you think we should visit Shane? If they'll let us?" she said, her fingers twisting nervously into the fabric of one of her more outrageous dresses. I could see the faint bruises on her wrist from Myrnin's episode last night, and the near continual wave of worry for Claire made another full circle, but there were other bruises I could see, on her arms, unhidden by her strappy nightie. Bruises that Shane had put there.

I met her eyes deep and dark and troubled. She genuinely didn't know what to do, and neither did I.

So I lied to her, because it was the only way that I could do what I needed to do.

_- (trying to assert a very definite GAP that fanfiction won't delete when it uploads, the bugger) –_

The Morganville Correctional Facility was on the edge of the vampire side of town, near to the water plant and the power station, but far, far away from the town borders. Like everything in Morganville, it was well planned, and security was tight. The closest anyone had come to busting out of there was a couple of years back; a guy named Will Farmer, doing ten years for burgling a drug store. They didn't make it out with anything, but they trashed the place, and some vamp owned it. Anyway, he was crazy, and tried to get out by doping himself up to be moved to the hospital wing, and jumping out of a window. Two storeys up, broke his ankle on impact and then got his neck snapped by the first guard on the scene for the trouble. It only made it to the Fang Report because he was some sort of relation of Captain Obvious.

Putting it another way, at least they didn't kill you for no reason here. That was the City Prison, and nobody knew where that was, exactly, because people never came back. Life meant life here, and it was usually cut short.

I drove there, and parked in the underground: the place was built to be run by vampires, after all. I had to fill in a load of forms to visit without an appointment or authorisation from the Founder, but eventually I was lead down a long, thin corridor to the visiting room by a stocky, broad vamp named Jerome. I didn't know him very well, but he was built kind of like a rhino, and I pitied anyone who thought they'd take a shot past him.

I was shown into a room partitioned by thick silver bars, with only an uncomfortable looking metal stool on either side. There were no windows, and the lights were uniform and way too bright, giving the white and grey colour scheme an infinite edge.

It was the kind of place you imagined going mad in.

And from the looks of Shane, he already had.

He sat opposite me in an identical chair, only he was handcuffed to his, his wrist already red from the awkward tension holding it to the metal. He looked in need of a wash and a shave, and his eyes were constantly flicking around the room as if, if he looked for long enough, he'd find a way out.

We didn't speak. The only sound was Shane's fluttering heartbeat and his frustrated breathing.

I didn't really know why I came. The guy in front of me was not the same guy who I'd known all these years. It was not the same guy who'd had my back every single time I'd needed him.

It wasn't the Shane I knew at all.

"Where's Claire?" he croaked out, his voice cracking and adding to the overwhelmingly _wrecked_ look. I'd never seen Shane like this and it scared me. The question was a logical one, and I was expecting it. Of course he wanted to know how Claire was. But that wasn't what he was asking. He was asking _where_ she was. As if she should be here, waiting for two years for him to get out.

"That's it? '_Where's Claire_?' Christ, man." Even I could hear the difference in my voice, and I saw a strange look pass through Shane's eyes. Wariness. Of me. Well, I hadn't beaten up _his_ girlfriend. Maybe he should be wary.

"That's the best you can come up with? Not '_thank you for not letting them kill me'_. Or maybe '_sorry I screwed up and got myself arrested for murder_'." I continued, aware that my voice was getting louder and harsher. I was stood up now, but Shane stayed sat down, unreadable. He seemed more together now that I was shouting at him, as if that was what was _normal_ to him now. That didn't help my anger, and I knew that my eyes were beginning to burn red. Well, let them. I was done coddling Shane. I was done letting things go just because it was him.

"Or better yet, '_sorry I beat up your wife_'." I flung at him, fully aware that my eyes were _searing_ now. "That would be better than 'Where's Claire'. She's fine by the way."

"Claire?"

"_Eve_. Though obviously you don't care."

If I was wanting a reaction, I got one. Shane stood up suddenly, his handcuffed wrist jerking the stool over with a metallic clatter against the linoleum floor.

"I _don't care_? Do you think I'd have done it if I didn't _care_? I was there to stop _them_ killing _you_, in case you've forgotten. And what do I get for it? Two years in this hellhole. Last time I do anything for you, Glass."

I rocked back on my heels, completely thrown off. Glass. Not Michael. But that wasn't the worst part. He hadn't got angry with me. His voice had been completely dead, as if he was just delivering a speech, something he had to say to satisfy the norm. It was messed up, and it was terrifying. Shane at rock bottom was dangerous.

One thing was for sure; Claire was not coming here. I couldn't let her see this. It wasn't selfish, or even for Claire, really. The best thing I could do for Shane was keep Claire away from him so he wouldn't ruin whatever chances he had left.

I wasn't finished, but Shane was. He slapped a button next to the door with his handcuffed arm, crashing the stool into the wall with a harsh metallic clang. He'd cut his wrist and I could smell the blood, my eyes burning suddenly. I couldn't help it, but Shane saw. He just stood there, completely emotionless.

"Don't come back here, Glass. And don't send Eve, either. And if you go anywhere near Claire, I'll kill you." He said, his voice completely flat.

I couldn't think. "What the hell did they do to you?" I said softly. He didn't answer. The door buzzed and popped open with a screech and a guard unchained his wrist from the stool.

He didn't look back before he left the room, and the door closed between us.

I don't know how long I stood there before I noticed Theo, motionless in the corner of my side of the room. He was stood in a shadow, completely, eerily still, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

He looked serious, but curious too, the way a doctor was about a particularly interesting patient. It was kind of creepy, actually.

"It seems that he's reverted back to how he was." He said, his voice calm and patient. I liked Theo. He was one of the few vampires who actually helped people, without having to gain something for himself. Right now, I hoped that he could help Shane, because God knows he needed it.

"I've treated him before, you know." He continued, stepping forward and folding his hands behind his back "I wouldn't tell you, but I feel you should understand. He clings to her like a drowning man. Even when compelled by Glorianna, Shane came through by holding on to his relationship with Claire. That could help him. It could also hold him back, particularly with the current, ah, situation." Theo met my eyes, his dark brown ones filled with the distant pity of someone who was completely unimpacted by the misery in front of them. I didn't blame him for it. Theo had lived a long time. He had a family to worry about, and I couldn't expect him to care for every patient he had, anymore than a human doctor would.

"It would be wise, I think, to keep them apart for the time being. Shane is a troubled boy. He cannot progress without learning the difference between living for someone, and loving them. The former is not a healthy choice, for either party."

"You're talking about him like he's some kind of experiment." I said, without any particular inflection. I was beyond that now.

Theo smiled again, and placed a hand on my shoulder. It was such a fatherly gesture it made me miss my own dad. I hadn't seen him in two years. I guess now I never would. I would never leave Morganville, and he would never come back.

"Go home, Michael. Go to your Eve, and take care of her. It will be a trying time for the both of you."

I nodded numbly, and followed him out of the visiting room, looking back one last time before I closed the door. If I was under any illusions before, they were gone now. Theo was right- the trouble wasn't over for us yet.

That night, Claire came home for dinner. She looked a little bit tired, but she seemed brighter. We talked about everything that wasn't Shane, and when she left, Eve and I went to bed and she told me about her day at work, and some douche that had been rude to her and then tripped on his way out and dropped his coffee all down his front. "Hopefully karma's not finished with this damn town." She'd said. She wasn't wrong.

Eventually, Eve drifted off, snuggled against me with one arm draped over my chest. I lay awake, tracing lazy circles on the skin of her shoulder, thinking about all the things I hadn't talked about. But there wasn't a solution. We just had to wait. Theo had promised to tell me about any developments, and I'd promised to keep Claire away to the best of my ability.

And Shane...Shane would pull through. In the end, he always did. I just hoped that he did it before things changed too much for us to let him back in.

Because things were changing. Way too fast, and way too weird, but this was Morganville. It killed you, but you kept on going anyway.

**A shorter one this time, but I updated within the year ;) so there you go folks.**

**A shout out to Blr, and to all of you who haven't, read 'Darker Days Ahead'. I won't need to tell you to read 'The Blackest Of Nights', you'll be hooked already.**

**And thanks to safi15, and welcome to this story, which I think is the appropriate greeting. **

**And don't forget to leave a review :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Theo's POV**

I was, in point of plain fact, immensely intrigued by the Collins' case.

The boy sat across from me, unchained as he always was in my company, watching me with wary anticipation. This was our first session since his arrest; the last time I'd seen him had been in the struggle with the draug. He'd been brave then; a warrior for my own kind, though in his eye, it was all for his Claire. It was this relationship that could be his salvation or his curse, depending on how well he responded to me.

His guarded eyes and ever watchful stare told me that I should not be hopeful.

"Are you going to start?" he said, voice clear and without any particular inflection. He sounded bored and uninterested, but his eyes, they showed a different story. Already he'd found the weak points in the room's security, already he was planning, plotting how he could get out should the worst happen. He really was remarkable, but it would do him no good here. This room was a fortress if ever there was one, and he knew that already.

"That depends. Is there anything you would like to tell me before we start? Anything at all?" I knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but I tried anyway, for his sake.

"The food here sucks. And they turn off the heat at night." He said without pause for thought. I sighed.

"Shane, they nearly had your head for this. Your co-conspirators are in a cage awaiting execution. Not by fire." I said as his eyes widened and his hands tightened to fists by his side. "A series of injections similar to human custom. They testified guilty and showed no form of repentance. You, I hope, will see differently. You have something to live for."

"You mean Claire?" His eyes took on a feverish light that worried me, and he sat forward a little in his chair. "They haven't let her see me. They're keeping her away." I had no clue whether he meant his friends, Myrnin or simply everyone, but I didn't ask.

"Do you want her to visit you?"

"No!" he burst out, then leant back again, his eyes full of the knowledge that he had slipped up. He looked away from me, at the floor. "I don't want her to see me behind bars again. I promised her it wouldn't happen." He said softly.

It was true that in the bright orange jumpsuit of the Morganville Correctional Facility, he looked like a criminal. The tension of his posture only heightened this, but his reasoning made me rethink my instructions to the fledgling Michael. Shane might need to see Claire. He needed to want to get out of this place in good graces.

I nodded, knowing that he was fully aware of my actions despite staring away. "You're ashamed of it."

His head snapped up. "No. _No_. I'm not ashamed of anything I did. I did what I had to, to protect Claire, and to protect _Michael_." He twisted the name of his friend into a bitter snarl. "I'd do it again if I had to, but I don't want Claire here. I don't want her to think that-" he choked off, and stared back at the ground.

"You don't want her to think what?" I prompted. We still had forty minutes left of this session, and Shane had been more open with me already than he had in five of his sessions after the bite club. It might have been that his progress previously had laid foundations of trust that would be easier to build on than they had been in the initial circumstances. I waited patiently for an answer but he sat in silence, thinly veiled fury at himself and his inability to remain stoic here.

I could have tried to coerce him with reason, bait and everything I could think of for the next half an hour. I needed to know where he stood in his moral ground, whether he understood his actions as murder and not an attempt to create peace, all the while preserving what little trust our previous exchanges had granted me. But I didn't. I waited for him to begin the conversation again. I couldn't push him too far; experience told me how little that worked.

No, Shane would have to open up to me eventually. But for now, I would wait.

In the silence that continued, I wrote out a message for Myrnin, with the suggestion that Claire come to the facility. I didn't want to contact Claire directly- she was too young and too vulnerable to be expected to treat this as anything other than catastrophic, and I feared that I would end up with two patients instead of one. It had always alarmed me, the duties that had been laid on Claire's tiny shoulders; duties that even a vampire would quake at performing.

That done and on its way to being delivered, there was nothing left to do for me but wait, and observe the boy in front of me, with is healing wounds and cold exterior. Somewhere, I hoped, was a soul that wanted to be allowed out of this place. Somewhere, a part of him that would show me the proof I needed to sign his release. But he needed to talk to me first.

The silence closed in for endless minutes.

He didn't say another word.

**Claire's POV**

Claire mixed the chemicals together with a certain absentmindedness that probably wasn't a good thing. It wouldn't explode or anything, but it would seriously affect the experiment if it was more than a couple of micro litres out. As in nothing would happen, apparently. Myrnin had been very specific.

They were modifying a cyclic circuit- a way of cycling electricity in a self sustaining circuit so that, with enough initial energy, they could (maybe) run most of the town appliances in the same way. It wouldn't work for things not connected to the main circuit, but it was a start. But Myrnin had wandered off to fetch some more wire, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts which, these days, wasn't much of a good thing.

Claire felt the link most acutely when Myrnin wasn't there. When he was, things were normal. She felt _normal_, even though everything had changed. It wasn't an immediate longing, when he left, but her mind seemed to push her towards him. _He's probably gotten distracted, I should go fetch him_, or some other reason or excuse that, no matter how rational it sounded, was very definitely _not_ normal.

She'd had dinner at Glass House the other day. She'd needed to leave the lab for a bit after waking up with Myrnin sat in a chair and half across her bed, asleep, with her hand twisted into his hair. He had looked so young, and human, his face turned towards her as if she was the last thing he'd seen before drifting off.

And it had felt _normal_. So Claire had learnt not to trust Normal, and it worried her a little that she didn't really care anymore. It didn't seem worth it to fight something that was inevitable.

She'd left him asleep, because he so rarely did, and fled to Glass House, were Normal was, actually, and she didn't need to worry about doing something that she shouldn't. It had been nice. Homely. It hadn't been weird or uncomfortable, and being with Michael and Eve just took her back to a time when she didn't need to feel conflicted and scared; when Shane wasn't in a secure facility somewhere being 'fixed'.

When she didn't have to constantly correct her thoughts about Myrnin.

They hadn't talked about Shane, and perhaps they should have. But wherever he was, there wasn't anything that they could do that would make it any better. This wasn't some big mistake where Shane was innocent, like the last time he'd been in jail. This time he was guilty of murder, and none of them had fully processed that yet, let alone decided what they were going to do about it.

Claire jammed the pipette onto a new tip, tapping it twice against the bottom of the box as was her habit, before dipping it into the sample of mercury. The motion brought her back to reality, at least for a little while. She added it to her already bubbling mixture and stirred, alarmed when it separated into chunks that definitely did not look like the finished example that Myrnin had given her. She gave up stirring, jammed a cork in the top of the beaker and shook it, hard, annoyed that she'd messed up. Thankfully, the chunks broke up a bit and became the finer powder that she'd wanted.

"An interesting technique." Myrnin said from behind her, sounding more than a little bit amused. "Though _try_ not to throw mercury everywhere. It won't do anybody any good." He was leaning against a bookshelf, soot from one of the wooden shelves rubbing a black mark into his deep purple velvet smoking jacket. Claire rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the work laid out in front of her, expecting Myrnin to come over and help.

He didn't.

Claire fought the part of her that still hated leaving her back turned to Myrnin; she knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but she lived in Morganville. You just don't turn your back on vampires, no matter how well you know them. It was a survival technique more than anything else. Claire felt jumpy and hyperaware, but she feigned casual, pouring her mixture into a boiling tube and setting it in a clamp over a Bunsen burner. But that was it in terms of what she could do without the wire that Myrnin was holding, and she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to do with that. Myrnin had produced a lot of crazy looking geared contraptions that would somehow all fit together, but Claire was at a loss as to what to do with them, and he was having a weird day.

Claire turned back to Myrnin, who hadn't moved. He was looking at her with a weird mix of emotions across his face, eyes flickering the way they did when he was thinking too hard. Something was bothering him.

Claire raised her eyebrows, waiting. The silence hung for a moment, before Myrnin cleared his throat and spoke. "I spoke to Theo Goldman while you were out yesterday." He said guardedly. "He seems to think that you should stay away from your Shane."

Claire was entirely taken aback. "He doesn't want to see me?" she managed to squeak out, hating how weak she sounded. Since the bite club, she hadn't ever doubted that she would always be with Shane. If he didn't want to see her...well, it changed a lot of things that Claire had taken as controlled variables in her life.

"I think it's more a case of, he shouldn't see you." Myrnin amended, but Claire could see how uncomfortable he looked. Was he just softening the truth? That Shane didn't care anymore?

Or worse, that he still thought that she'd cheated on him?

"Claire. _Claire_."Myrnin sounded more than a little alarmed, and stepped forwards, placing one hand on her shoulder, the other tilting her face up to look him in the eye. Tears had welled hot in Claire's eyes, and she tried to blink them away. She was being pathetic, but it still hurt.

"Come now. Dry your eyes. It's useless to try and explain the actions of others; what's done is done."

Myrnin smiled a little, and produced a white cotton handkerchief with an elaborate flick of the wrist, handing it to Claire with low bow. "Now, fetch me the pliers, and some wire cutters. We're not done yet."

They worked side by side and didn't talk about Shane at all. Claire was grateful for the distraction of the science that Myrnin flung at her, helping her understand the secondary components and the purpose of most of his additions which were, in Claire's opinion, just to make it sound more complicated.

After a few more hours of working, Claire had a scale diagram drawn up, and fully understood the components. There was still room for improvement, and the general teching out of Myrnin's contraptions that Claire usually did, but they had a done it, using a small car battery as the initial energy source.

During that time, Claire had pushed Shane to the deepest corners of her mind. If he didn't want to see her, fine. She would have to cope with that. But it didn't seem to be too much of a change for her right now; she'd been living without Shane for weeks. She'd survive until they sorted everything out.

Claire didn't notice the side long glances that Myrnin kept throwing her way, and if she did, they didn't strike her as odd. She never thought of it as strange that Theo wouldn't contact her directly, or that Shane wouldn't have told her in the few brief moments they'd had before he'd been detained. She trusted Myrnin now.

**Myrnin's POV**

Guilt was not an emotion that was unfamiliar to me, and certainly not in connection with Claire. I'd done so much to her that would deserve it, but nothing like this. I'd never lied to her like this.

Theo's note to me burned a hole in my pocket, and for some reason I was certain that Claire would find it. Well, not unless she decided to rifle through my coat, which is quite frankly, something only I would do in this situation.

It was awful how easy it was to hide it from her; she respected my privacy too much, trusted me too much.

Too much.

And I was aware that I would take full advantage of that, because I didn't want her to see the boy. I didn't want him to convince her that our living like this was wrong, or hold her while she cried over any number of cruel words that he might say when she told him of our situation.

And the selfish part of me just didn't want to share her again. For now, Claire was as mine as she ever would be, and I didn't want her fallen white night to try and take her away from me. It was too late for that.

No, I couldn't let Claire visit her lost love, and that she still loved him was plainly in front of me. No. It would be cruel to go with her, foolish to allow her friends to tell him themselves, and Theo had flatly stated that he would not be the one to break such news.

That only left me with one option, really.

**I did say it would be a while till I could update, but I kind of lied. Please know that this has probably cost me a Business Studies GCSE.**

**In light of that, review?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Shane's POV**

They said I had a visitor. They wouldn't tell me who- they never did- but I knew it wouldn't be Michael or Eve. Our last conversation had made sure of that. But... maybe it was Claire.

I didn't really know how to feel about that.

I didn't know how I'd gone from being a hero to a criminal in everybody's eyes. At first, the people at the cells had hated me, knowing that I wasn't there for _them_, but for the friends that I'd left at home. But as I'd grown into my place there, it was like home just got further and further away. I stopped thinking about getting back to Claire and started thinking about making her proud.

I guess it hadn't really worked out that way.

But now... now I couldn't stop thinking about seeing her that last time. The way her brown eyes had filled with pain at the sight of what I'd done to her precious lab and Myrnin. The way she'd managed to forgive me for it anyway as they'd hauled me into that damned cop car.

The look of outright shock that I would even think that she'd cheat on me. That was what saved us both in the end- I knew that I could still trust Claire. God knows she earned it, waiting for me. It was everyone else that I didn't trust.

The usual guard wasn't about tonight, so I was lumped with one of the fanged officers. He flicked the cuffs onto my wrists hard and too tight before shoving me out into the corridor in front him. He didn't like me very much. Though in fairness, I did introduce him to my left fist on my second day here. Theo berated me for that for an hour.

It was only a short walk to the 'visiting room'. That was what the sign said on the door, but it was just another, slightly bigger, less furnished cell. In the time it took to walk there, all that was running through my head was what I would say to Claire if it was her that had come to see me. How could I explain how... well, everything. How I'd become a murderer, apparently.

It wasn't Claire.

At first I couldn't see anyone- the room was much brighter than the corridor, due to the many fluorescent bulbs on my side, and it was hard to see anything beyond the thick silver bars, where the lights were less vicious. They no longer chained me up to the chair- I'd broken the last one- but my wrists were still bound together. I didn't like not being able to defend myself. It made me even twitchier.

My first instinct was vampire. Only a vampire would be able to hide in the shadows so well and for so long. But I knew it wasn't Michael, and Theo would have _me_ visit _him_. My list of 'vampires who would visit me in prison' was really very short, and I knew that Amelie and Oliver didn't care anymore because Claire wasn't here with me. I wasn't an idiot; most of them only tolerated me because of Claire.

I was only really still _alive_ because of Claire.

But that meant there was only one guy who it could be, so I knew who it was even before Myrnin stepped closer to the bars, and I could see the thinly veiled victory in his crazy eyes.

It made me want to kill him, more than a little bit.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Claire?" I demanded. I knew that I was playing right into his hands, but I didn't care. Myrnin wouldn't be here if it was nothing to do with Claire.

"At the lab, actually." He smiled cruelly, and I wondered how I ever managed _not_ to punch him in the face. "She lives there now."

"_What_?" My arm jerked in a half arsed swing but the handcuffs bit into my wrist, digging into my skin and drawing blood. It was all that stopped me smashing up my knuckles on the bars.

Myrnin stood with that eerie stillness of the older vamps, his hands in the pockets of his ridiculous floor length coat. He'd made an effort to look sane with plain black dress pants and blue shirt, but I guess that was probably for Claire at _home_.

"Oh, yes. For more than a week now. She moved in the day you were arrested." He continued almost cheerfully. "Do you suppose you would have still tried to kill us if you'd known that? Or was that precisely why you tried it in the first place?"

I was shaking now. I didn't know what I could say to him to make him _shut up_, because Claire told me she hadn't cheated. He had to be lying. He _had_ to be.

Myrnin smiled with fang and stepped closer to the bars. "You're trying not to believe me. Admirable, but unfortunately for you it is true. Perhaps if you hadn't abandoned her for a pointless crusade, it might never have happened, but nevertheless, there is nothing you can do to change it now."

And then I lost it. I swung for him, altering my aim so that both hands went through the same gap in the bars en route to his face. I wanted to break his jaw so he couldn't say anything anymore. It wouldn't be permanent. Claire wouldn't hate me. Might even thank me, in the long run.

Myrnin stepped back with vamp speed and grabbed my hands in a vice like grip, holding them and inch from his face. His fangs were down and his eyes were a vivid blood red.

He'd never looked less human.

Suddenly I felt scared. There was something feral about Myrnin that was unsettling, not just for humans but for other vampires too. It was the reason that he didn't have any friends, really. Only Claire. In any other person, I might feel sorry for him, but it was Myrnin and he was trying way too successfully to steal my fiancée. And I hated him. I hated him so much that it hurt.

I jerked my hands backwards, trying to pull away, but he just squeezed tighter. A sharp, snapping tug sent me hurtling face first into the bars, my biceps and shoulders screaming at the awkward position they were now in. I kept struggling, but I knew that I was going to be there until he let go, and nothing that I was doing was going to change that.

I heard the buzz of the door behind me, but Myrnin shook his head at them, and I guess they stayed put. I was, after all, one of the resistance, and the vamps looked to their own advantage before they'd care about a sod like me. The guard was probably egging him on.

Myrnin turned back to me, and I was aware that he had me exactly where he wanted.

"Was that it? Did you know she was in there when you decided to set fire to my lab? Did you even _care_?"

I struggled again, sweat matting my hair as I tried placing my feet against the bars to get better leverage. It didn't do anything other than press my shoulders closer to dislocating, but the pain was nothing compared to how much I wanted _out_.

"Answer me!" Myrnin hissed at me, shaking me. He looked like the crazy bastard he was, and part of me wished that Claire was here to see it. See the monster he became when she wasn't around.

Myrnin slammed me forward into the bars again and I saw stars before he let go, suddenly, and I was staring at the ceiling, my arms stiff and swelling with bruises, my wrists cut and bloody with scratches from the cuffs. I bet I looked like hell; beaten and done.

"You'll be severely displeased to know that it no longer matters how guilty you are. During her questioning of your whereabouts while you were _absent_, something not entirely regrettable happened." Myrnin waited for me to prop myself painfully on my elbows and glare at him before he continued in that same light hearted, cheerful voice. Stupid freaking bi-polar vampire.

"She's sired to me now. And you have no one to blame but yourself." He said, his eyes- brown again- boring into mine, waiting for some kind of reaction. I genuinely didn't know what he was on about. Siring was when a person became a vampire right? But he'd have said that if it was true, wouldn't he?

I felt like I was standing on the edge of a very deep, very dark cliff, with sharks and alligators and hell, probably draug too, at the bottom. And I got the feeling that Myrnin was just waiting for the perfect moment to push me straight off, and laugh until I hit the bottom.

So I bit back. "Yes." I whispered, annoyed when my voice was quiet and cracked due to the beating I'd just taken. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yes, I knew she was there. And of course I cared about that."

"And yet you still elected to nearly kill us both."

"I was only trying to kill _you_."

"And that went spectacularly, I'm sure. The fact of the matter still stands. You knew she was there. So why didn't you try to save her?" Myrnin seemed genuinely curious, and it made me hate him even more that he thought he could treat me like another experiment of his. That he could treat _Claire_ like an experiment.

"You know what? Shut the hell up. I _was_ trying to save her. Save her from _you_. And she was better off dead than some filthy fang banger against her will!" I spat at him. His eyes flared bright, furious red, but he stepped back, picking up an umbrella and a hat from the stool on his side, that infuriating triumphant little smile playing across his face.

He bowed a little, tucking his umbrella under his arm flamboyantly and I wondered how Claire was still sane having to put up with the guy. He really was an absolute nutter.

"Thank you. I'm sure your friends will be thrilled to know exactly how you stand on their marriage, and indeed the curious way you seem to think you have the right to decide on Claire's life span." I felt like ice was sliding down my back as I realised what I'd just given him. Leverage.

"And then I'll tell Theo how doomed his crusade to help you is, and then I'll tell Claire what I should have told her a long time ago. That you are not worth waiting for, as she is indeed waiting for you. And this time, I will have _proof_."

I scrambled to my feet, lurching forward to grab at the sleeve of Myrnin's coat as he tried to leave, yanking him backwards and off balance. I wasn't deluded into thinking I could hurt him enough to feel better, but I was pissed enough that I didn't care.

"She won't believe you. And I'll kill you when I get out of here if you screw around with-"

Myrnin reached up calmly and removed my hand, wrenching back my fingers slowly, painfully, until they popped in sprains one by one. His eyes were a swirling muddy red, but I didn't care. I couldn't think about anything other than what he was going to tell Claire. How he would twist my words into something he wanted.

What it would do to her.

What it would do to _me_.

I let go of Myrnin abruptly and stepped back, feeling the fight steep out of me. I could barely handle it anymore. I _couldn't_ handle it anymore.

"As I said," Myrnin spoke quietly, confidently. I hated him for it. "It no longer matters."

And then he left, and my world prepared to break apart.

**Myrnin's POV**

I didn't really know why I went there. I'd known that it was very probable that I would kill the whelp, not for Claire, specifically, but for me. He'd wrecked my home, destroyed half my work. I'd been in that lab for _centuries_. Centuries of life, destroyed, because he was _jealous_ and, like a child, broke what he couldn't have.

And I genuinely hated him for it, and the fact that Claire had saved his miserable life. It was honestly kinder to let him die, but maybe he didn't see that yet.

He would, in time.

Nevertheless, I hadn't meant to beat him quite so much. It would look bad if Claire did visit him one last time, as I feared that she most likely would. She would want to give him a chance; a chance that he didn't deserve and will indeed waste, with any luck.

I thought of her as we'd been for the last few days; working side by side, achieving things that I simply hadn't attempted alone. And Claire... she seemed to burn so much brighter now; a never ending stream of ideas, thoughts, insight. And friendship, if nothing else. I would live like this forever, if I could.

And right now, it was even looking likely.

**Okay, sorry if I've turned Myrnin into a bit of a monster for some people, but I genuinely think that that would be what he'd do in the situation I've put him in.**

**As ever, please review with thoughts, and stuff, because it makes me happy.**

**Also, I'm trying to practice short story writing, so one shot ideas are welcome too. Go for broke :D**


End file.
